SL: Fate Dominance
by youngmark
Summary: The second story of Shinobi's Lament. "Upon arriving in this dimension, these marks appeared on my right hand. Are these the Command Seals he told me about? Excellent. I look forward to seeing which legendary heroes will appear in this Holy Grail War!"
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is: the first sequel to Shinobi's Lament! Not gonna lie, I'm pretty giddy about this. I mean, SL is going to be the biggest series of stories from me. Doing multiple stories of the same character going through multiple different dimensions sounds nice.**

 **Speaking of which, I have updated my profile with the current requests of following sequels. Please give them a read and give me your thoughts on as many of them as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **SL: Fate/Dominance**

A woman with long black hair and blood red eyes gazed upon a multicultural town from her position atop the cliff. She wore a black military uniform with a red cape and hat. The town she was gazing upon was Fuyuki City, battlefield for the Holy Grail war. But that wasn't the reason she was looking at it.

"You really love that view, don't you, Archer?" Archer didn't budge as her master stepped up next to her.

"Of course I do." Archer said. "I have always enjoyed what is new, and Japan didn't have all that technology back in my time. What a shame..."

Her master chuckled. "There will be plenty to tryout in between the conflicts of the war. Come along now, the remaining opponents have almost arrived to Fuyuki."

Archer turned to her master. "Are you preparing your next summon for the Silver Faction?"

"The circle is ready and most of the remaining Command Seals have appeared on my arm with each of my opponents summoning their Servant." He rolled his right sleeve and revealed the six sets of three silver Command Seals. "Now, all I need are the catalysts."

"To think that a single man could become the Master of seven Heroic Spirits..." Archer smirked. "You make for an interesting Master, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked in return. "I do believe Caster said the same thing. Now then..." Naruto opened a rift. "Shall we?"

Archer nodded. She glanced at Fuyuki City one more time before stepping in the rift.

* * *

"One of your familiars has returned with one of the catalysts." Caster, sat upon her throne, said as Naruto and Archer appeared from the rift.

Caster was a woman of immense, perhaps peerless, beauty. She had long black hair and black eyes along with pointed ears. She wore the darkest of dresses and her presence exudes a pleasing aura. It was to be expected, for Caster was a queen who indulged in many luxuries.

But while she was most definitely easy on the eyes, Naruto will always find Elisabetha and Lisa more beautiful.

"Excellent. I will summon the third Servant shortly." He was about to walk out of the room when he stopped himself and turned to Caster. "By the way, Caster, how are you enjoying your Noble Phantasm?"

Caster smirked as she caressed the armrest of her throne. "It feels absolutely rejuvenating to sit upon my Gardens. I was impressed that you could take me to the necessary materials so quickly and even hide my Noble Phantasm among the clouds above the city."

"I have many powers, Caster. I am not one of those little modern day magi." Naruto walked out of the room.

"His existence is a slap to the face of the gods." Archer smirked.

"Yes. A man so powerful that he can alter the world around him." Caster smiled. "What better Master can we ask for while facing another faction?"

"What about that 'Chakra' of his?" Archer asked.

"It is not a complete replacement for Prana, but it works fine nonetheless." Caster closed her eyes. "Remember that he said that he would fix that problem."

"He did, but the question is how." Caster hummed in agreement to Archer's words.

* * *

Naruto stepped in a room with a large magic circle, combined with Fuinjutsu, drawn on the floor.

"Here is the Catalyst, Dracula-sama." A Zetsu fazed through the floor and handed Naruto an object.

Naruto's eyes became gleeful as he saw the catalyst, one half of a horned helmet. He placed it in the middle on the circle.

"Here goes..." He placed his hand on the circle and focused chakra throughout the entire circle. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The magic circle glowed in a blinding light. After a moment, the light dimmed down and an armored figure stood before him. An armor of steel with red linings and a horned helmet. Despite not being of a large stature, it would still be very intimidating.

"I am the Servant Saber of Silver." Saber said. "Are you my master?"

Naruto smirked. "I am. Welcome to the Fourth Holy Grail War, Mordred Pendragon."

"You know who I am, which means you found an ideal catalyst." Mordred noted.

Naruto nodded. "I found what was left of your helmet."

"I see." Mordred placed a hand on her helmet. "Father did slice it in half in our last battle."

"And you will have your rematch." Naruto said. "For your father was summoned as the Saber of the Red Faction."

"So that's why you summoned me." Mordred realized. "You wanted a counter for my father."

"Would you rather not have been summoned?"

"Never. I shall claim victory over my father and make him realize his mistake."

Naruto smirked. "Excellent. For now, you should get acquainted with the rest of the Silver Faction."

* * *

A man wearing a black trench coat over a similarly colored suit typed away in a laptop.

"Kiritsugu." A white-haired, red-eyed woman walked in the office. "Are you still searching?"

"I have to, Iri." Kiritsugu Emiya said. "The news of the Silver Faction by the church threw everything off balance. Now, we have to work with those who were supposed to be our enemies to defeat this new unknown." His eyes narrowed. "Just what is it that caused this so close to the war's beginning?"

"The excess of Prana within the Grail?" Irisviel von Einzbern asked. "No wish has been granted for the previous three Holy Grail Wars, right? Perhaps all that Prana is the cause."

"Maybe." Kiritsugu leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes. "But this remains a problem. Instead of six, we have thirteen Servants to worry about."

"But surely we'll be fine, no?" Irisviel smiled. "The Einzbern family has both you and Saber to count on to bring them the Grail."

Kiritsugu smiled. "Right. We can't fail now." He opened his eyes. "Not when our wish is just around the corner."

* * *

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A blinding light emanated from the magic circle once more.

A tall figure appeared. Clad in black armor and wearing a hat with long red feather falling down his back.

"Hmph, I have been summoned in the Rider Class." Rider smirked. "There is no Class more suited for me. You, who called upon me, who are you?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the sole Master of the Silver Faction."

"The only one, hm?" Rider shrugged. "It matters little. So long as I get a decent challenge."

Naruto smirked. "There are seven Servants in the other faction. Ignoring Caster and Assassin, surely one of the remaining five has a chance of being a challenge, no?"

"That remains to be seen." Rider crossed his arms.

"Quite. For now, Saber is in the training area. Perhaps a spar with him will be enough for now?"

"I will be the judge of that."

"Follow me, Rider-san." Zetsu walked out the room, with Rider following it.

"Dracula-sama..." Another Zetsu appeared from the floor. "About Rider-san..."

"No need to worry." Naruto said. "he is but a fail safe."

"A fail safe?"

"If one of the Servants of the Red Faction gives us any difficulty in finding it, like when they are in their astral form. Almost no energy flows between Master and Servant at that point, so I am unable to sense them accurately. Or hell, if I just take a Servant's soul for my own. So, I will fill the Grail with a sacrificial Servant. And what better sacrifice than someone bound to betray us?" He smirked. "Someone like Lu Bu Feng Xian?"

"Ah, I see!" Zetsu grinned. "And you know when he'll betray you, because you can sense negative emotions!"

"Indeed. At any rate, the last Servant of Red, Caster, has been summoned. While no energy flows between him and his master, his desire to kill is great, making him easy to find."

"Speaking of Servants..." Another Zetsu appeared. "Here you go, a stone from a certain prison."

Naruto took the stone, which had been a part of the prison made for this dimension's version of his beloved niece, who also happened to be this dimension's version of Carmilla. How odd that two of his most loyal followers were the same being in this dimension. Granted, there was no such link between them and Dracula in this dimension.

He placed the stone down and began the summoning.

When the light of the summoning dimmed, his eyes widened.

"I am Servant Lancer/Assassin of the Silver-" Both ladies stopped talking and turn to each other. Their eyes widened and unadulterated rage shone in their gaze. They each drew their weapon: Lancer a long grey spear and Assassin a staff.

Lancer was a young lady, teenage years probably, with horns on her pink-haired head and a...dragon tail? She wore a black and white dress with diamonds, the ones on the playing cards, on it, with some also being on her skin. That dress, along with those boots, seemed befitting a jester.

Assassin, on the other hand, was a fully-grown, mature woman. Her outfit was quite revealing, with the biggest article of clothing being her skirt, which went down to her ankles but did not cover her front, revealing her stockings and her underwear that was attached to her bra by leather straps. She also wore nothing to cover said bra and wore a veil over her eyes.

"You!" Both ladies cried out at the same time. "What are you doing here!?"

"That's a surprise." Zetsu said. "And they were summoned from the same catalyst! Does that mean they're both..."

"Yes, I believe so." Naruto said before he stepped forward. "Elizabeth Bathory, calm down!"

Lancer and Assassin turned to him. "You meant to summon me?" They asked.

"I meant to summon Elizabeth Bathory, yes, but I did not expect to summon _two_ Elizabeth."

"Then get rid of her!" They pointed at each other.

Zetsu just kept chuckling, finding some sort of amusement in this debacle.

"That's enough you two." Naruto crossed his arms. "I ended up summoning the two of you, so you two will be my Servants, like the rest of the Silver Faction."

Assassin stood at her full height. "You summoned the entire Silver Faction?"

Naruto rolled his sleeve and revealed his Command Seals. "I have. All that's left is Berserker."

"That's impressive." Lancer laughed haughtily. "But of course, someone who could summon _me_ must definitely stand above the worthless pigs of the world!"

Assassin frowned at her younger self. "I hope you won't have us fight side by side."

"And have you two kill each other instead of the enemy?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "At the very least, you are to tolerate each other's presence until the Red Faction is defeated."

"Tolerate the presence of this hideous monster?" Lancer scowled at Assassin.

"Your presence is equally revolting, little brat." Assassin turned her nose.

"Oh my god..." Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

"Still nothing, Kirei-kun?" A man dressed in a red suit asked. "Surely this 'Silver Faction' can't be completely invisible?"

"Unfortunately, no one has made any contacts with the church about being Masters of the Silver Faction." A young, brown-haired man, wearing a blue uniform and a cross around his neck, said. "Either they do not know the proceedings, or they don't care."

"Not caring about standard procedure for the Holy Grail War? How arrogant."

"And yet, amusing." Both men turned to the third man in the room. A man with bright blond hair and red eyes, wearing golden armor. "Following every rule gets dull and unappealing after some time. There will always be a rule breaker, Tokiomi."

"Perhaps." Tokiomi Tohsaka concedes. "But do you approve of someone breaking the rules in your gardens, King of Heroes?"

"Of course not." The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, said. "They will be punished accordingly, but I will look for entertainment in those mongrels' audacity."

"I fail to see how this is entertaining..." Kirei Kotomine said before he turned back to Tokiomi. "But, I did bring some good news. The Silver Faction did summon their Lancer and Assassin at the same time, with their Rider being summoned just before them."

Tokiomi's eyes narrowed. "Only one Servant left, then..."

"Leaving the Mad Dog for last." Gilgamesh scoffed. "Such a boring Class of Servants."

"Assassin will keep an eye out, not only for the Silver Faction, but the others of the Red Faction as well."

Tokiomi nodded. "The Grail can only grant the wish of a single duo. We will have to face the others afterwards, if infighting isn't already guaranteed."

* * *

The hulking giant standing before Naruto was his final Servant. His skin was as dark as charcoal and only wore armor on the lower half of his body.

"Are you Darius III?" Naruto asked.

Berserker nodded.

Naruto smirked. "Perfect. I summoned you as one of my seven Servants because one of the enemy Servant, Rider of Red, is someone familiar to you. A man by the name of Iskandar."

" **ISKANDAR!"** Berserker roared.

"Even in this state, you remember him..."

" _ **Grail...Iskandar...fight..."**_ Naruto heard in his head. Since taking the souls of the Yamanaka Clan, he had telepathic powers, obviously, but these powers were as easy as breathing with the Master-Servant bond, so much so that Berserker could somewhat relay his thoughts.

"Your wish upon the Grail was to face Iskandar again..." Naruto realized. "You will have your fight, I will give Iskandar the challenge if I have to."

Berserker calmed down at his Master's words.

"The Holy Grail War will begin shortly. Everyone of the Red Faction has finally arrived in Fuyuki. The battles will begin soo-" Naruto stopped himself, looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Right now... Red Lancer's Master is impatient, it seems."

Naruto stepped out.

"You've all sensed it, I gather." Naruto said, seeing all his Servants in the throne.

"Of course." Rider scoffed. "I may decide to answer the challenge."

"Wouldn't recommend it if you want a _worthy_ challenge." Naruto said. "The enemy Servant is Lancer, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. While he is faster, he is nowhere near resilient enough for your might."

"The First Spear of Fianna?" Mordred asked. "I would enjoy facing a fellow knight."

Naruto nodded. "Other than Rider and Berserker, you're the only one who can face him and win. Who knows, maybe others from the Red Faction may answer the challenge."

Caster smiled. "What a volatile first battle."

* * *

Irisviel and Saber walked on to the docks where Lancer was flaring his presence. Saber was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She currently wore a black Tuxedo.

The two of them stopped when they found the Servant. From the two spears wrapped in purple bandages, a long red one and a short golden one, in his hands, they realized he was a Lancer. He was a man with roughly combed-back black hair with a teal body suit.

"Are you a Servant of the Silver Faction?" Lancer asked.

Saber shook her head. "I was summoned by the Red Faction."

Lancer sighed. "What a shame... My lord, thy bidding?"

"Let us wait, Lancer." Saber and Irisviel heard a voice echo throughout the docks, but found no one else. "While defeating another Servant would be beneficial, defeating the Silver Faction is our priority."

"Glad I answered the challenge, then." Saber, Lancer and Irisviel looked up to the many containers at the side of the docks.

"Yo, name's Naruto Uzumaki. I am one of the Silver Faction's Master." He gave the two finger salute.

"And where is your Servant?" Diarmuid asked.

They heard footsteps until they saw Silver Saber step up next to Naruto.

Mordred looked at Red Lancer first, then at Saber. _"Father..."_

" _The time will come, Mordred."_ Naruto thought. _"Remember, you decided to answer the challenge."_

" _Right."_ Mordred thought before jumping down the containers. "Shall we get started, Lancer of Red?" She asked, her sword at the ready.

"Yes." Diarmuid took his stance. "Let us have an honorable duel, Saber of Silver."

Mordred charged forth and deflected the thrust of Gae Dearg before dodging Gae Buidhe. She went with an overhead strike that Diarmuid blocked with both spear.

" _Amazing."_ Irisviel thought. _"Saber of Silver fights fiercely while keeping an eye out for both spears."_

Mordred deflected Gae Buidhe on the ground, using a foot to keep it planted on the ground, and blocked Gae Dearg before sliding her blade along the length of the spear, striking for Diarmuid, who was forced to let go of Gae Buidhe to avoid the attack.

Diarmuid clicked his tongue at the loss of one of his spears.

Mordred charged with Prana Burst and swiped at Diarmuid, who blocked and slid back on impact.

Prana Burst was an ability that Naruto found much akin to the Futton Jutsu: Unrivalled Strength. Mordred used her Prana to gain extra strength, endurance and speed.

The two servant kept trading blows for a while. Naruto glanced up to the crane. Thanks to the link of Prana between Master and Servant, he knew that one of Kirei Kotomine's hundred Assassins was atop, observing the battle. Not to mention Iskandar and his Master on the bridge between Shinto and Miyama. There was also the Matou Master and his Servant waiting for the right moment to strike and the Golden King being nearby. Red Lancer's Master had no such link with his Servant. The link of Prana was with someone else.

* * *

"The first battle of the war has begun." Kirei reported. "A Lancer and a Saber are fighting, with another Servant watching the battle from up close."

"Their Statistics? Can you see them through Assassin's eyes" Tokiomi asked through the magic-enhanced communicator.

"I can see them clearly. Lancer's speed is superior, with Saber's strength and resilience being superior, as well as possesing a skill that amplifies her physical prowess. Saber also disarmed Lancer of one of his two spears, putting Lancer at a disadvantage. I suppose this should be expected of the Strongest Class. Saber is definitely the bigger threat. The same goes for the observing Servant, Whose statistics are mostly A-ranked, possibly another Saber."

"I see. Any Masters?"

"Two of them are unconcealed. One is a woman of silver hair accompanying the observing Servant and the other is a blond male but is not Lord El-Melloi, possibly one of the Silver Faction's Master."

"So only one Master has the wisdom of hiding..."

"No." Kirei said. "While the woman is worried about the collateral damage, the male seems unburdened. Either he firmly believes his servant will win, or, even in defeat, he has nothing to worry about."

"Such arrogance... It was to be expected of the Silver Faction... Wait, you said a woman of silver hair."

"Yes, a red-eyed caucasian. Her appearance is almost inhuman."

"An Einzbern Homunculus." Tokiomi said. "They created another artificial human? It seems Kiritsugu Emiya is not their only pawn..."

"Is she the Einzbern Master?" Kirei asked.

"Whether she is or not, she will influence the war greatly. Always keep an eye on her."

"Understood."

* * *

Mordred and Diarmuid stood face to face.

Diarmuid smiled. "While there is no honor in a battle fought without an exchange of names, I offer you my regards. You seem to have hardly broken a sweat."

"You've yet to compare to what I have fought in life." Mordred said. "But your prowess with the spear is commendable."

"That's enough, Lancer." Red Lancer's Master commanded. "Stop dragging out the battle. Defeat Saber of Silver with haste. You may use your Noble Phantasm."

"Understood, my lord." Diarmuid said as the bandages disappeared from Gae Dearg.

" _If Gae Dearg is now released, then I must double in caution."_ Mordred thought. _"Its ability to negate Prana will pierce through my armor."_

" _Do not allow Diarmuid to reach Gae Buidhe."_ Naruto thought. _"We both know its ability is the more dangerous one, if he strikes skin."_

Mordred braced himself.

Diarmuid took his stance. "I shall go for the kill now, Saber of Silver."

"If that is so, then I give you the same courtesy." Mordred claimed.

Both Servants charged forth and clashed blades. Neither were getting the upper hand, as Mordred did not allow her armor to be struck and Diarmuid did not leave any openings.

"I see that victory will not be achieved so easily." Diarmuid said.

"Are you disappointed?" Mordred asked. "You are facing a fellow Heroic spirit and a fellow knight. Victory will not come at the snap of a finger."

Diarmuid smirked. "Your words strike true. What about you? Will you fight at full strength?"

"Apologies, Lancer of Red, but my Noble Phantasm is reserved for my favored opponent in this war."

"Then I will have to pick up the pace, I see."

"Why are you talking so much?" Red Lancer's Master was growing impatient, unknowingly revealing his position to Naruto. "Finish the battle already."

"What impatience." Naruto said. "You are not the one fighting. Your opinion matters little when you make no effort."

"Silence you fool!" The Master growled. "I do not recognize neither your face nor your name. You are but a third-rate Magus!"

Naruto smirked "Third-rate Magus? What an affront. Perhaps I should go atop the warehouse and strike you down."

"WHAT!?" For but a moment, there was panic in his voice.

"Indeed, I am special among the Silver Faction." Naruto closed his eyes. "You won't evade my notice with such a pitiful barrier to hide yourself."

Naruto leaned his head to the right, dodging a sniper round. Everyone's attention turned to the source of the gunshot.

Kiritsugu's eyes widened. The moment he heard that Naruto could sense through barriers, he knew he had to be taken care of. And yet...

"Nice shot." Naruto smirked. "Have one of my own!" He pulled out the Silver Gun and shot at Kiritsugu, who barely managed to hide behind cover.

"Kiritsugu..." Irisviel muttered.

"He's fine, Irisviel." Saber said. "The bullet missed him."

Naruto holstered the gun back in his haori before he glanced toward the bridge. "About time."

Lightning struck in the middle of the docks before a chariot pulled by a pair of oxes landed down on that spot.

The Rider was a red-haired and bearded man with over two-hundred centimetres of height. With his armor, he wore a red cape.

"Everyone, holster your weapons!" He commanded boldly. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors, Servant Rider of Red in this Holy Grail War!"

Most people were stunned that he revealed his identity so readily. Ironically, those shocked were all of the Red Faction, his supposed allies, as those of the Silver Faction already knew his identity. The only one Naruto did not know of was Berserker of Red, who had a similar ability to Mordred to hide his Statistics and his true name was never mentioned by the Matou.

"What the hell are you thinking, you idiot!?" A teenage boy with neck-length black hair exclaimed from within Iskandar's chariot.

Iskandar flicked his Master on the forehead before turning his attention back to his fellow Servants. "Fate has brought us together to fight for the Grail. But first, there's something I want to ask." He raised his arms and had the biggest grin on his face. "How about yielding the Grail to me and joining my army? You will be treated as my friends, and we shall share the joy of World Conquest together!"

There was a long silence.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Diarmuid said. "I will only offer the Grail to the lord I have sworn loyalty to. Not to you, Rider!"

"What audacity to step in the middle of a battle!" Mordred growled. "You are no king of mine, I will not follow through with this ridiculous plan!"

Iskandar frowned before turning to Saber. "And what of you?"

Saber narrowed her eyes. "Your proposition is an insult to my pride as a knight!"

Iskandar sighed. "Is there no way to negotiate?"

"SILENCE!" All three Servants demanded.

Saber stood proudly. "As the King of Britain, I cannot bow my head to another."

" _She revealed herself so readily."_ Naruto thought in amusement. As a former knight himself, he knew of chilvary, but had long since discarded those principles with the deaths of those dear to his heart.

"King of Britain, you say?" Iskandar asked before he grinned. "What a surprise. I didn't expect the King of Knights to be a little girl."

Mordred pointed his blade at Iskandar. "Her gender has nothing to do with her prowess, King of Conquerors! My father is a marvellous ruler!"

Everyone's eyes widened at Mordred's claim.

"So, you decide to reveal your identity, Mordred?" Naruto asked. "The final result will be the same, either way."

Saber's eyes narrowed. "Mordred..."

Hatred and Prana began flaring as one. The source coming from an appearing Servant. Clad in a dark shroud, even his armor looked like it was made of the shroud.

" _Berserker of Red."_ Naruto thought.

"Are you going to invite him, King of Conquerors?" Diarmuid mocked.

"He doesn't interested in negotiating." Iskandar shrugged before looking at his Master. "Boy, how powerful is he?"

"...I can't tell." The boy said.

Iskandar raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Do you not have the 'Master's Clairvoyance'?"

"Berserker has an ability to hide his Statistics." Iskandar turned to Naruto. "Mordred has one as well, as the other Masters' noticed. However, Berserker's ability is superior, for even his statistics are hidden."

Red Berserker let out a howl of rage, before ripping a street light from the ground and charging at Mordred, who braced himself. The street light turned red and black in Berserker's hand. Berserker pole-vaulted and struck from above as Mordred blocked. Mordred let the pole slid down to the ground before spinning and striking Berserker, who blocked with the pole, sliding backward.

Iskandar cupped his chin. "The pole should have been cut clean with that strike. But, with his Prana, Berserker seems to be able to enhance what he holds in his hand to become as durable as a Noble Phantasm."

Red Berserker charged forth once more and clashed with Mordred, who met him blow for blow.

" _He strikes with surprising skill for a Servant without an apt mind. Such battle mastery with something that isn't a weapon. And he turned said object into something comparable to a Noble Phantasm."_ Naruto smirked. _"Looks like I found myself a soul to collect."_

Mordred and Red Berserker traded blows some more before the street light was cut by Gae Dearg, its Prana-negating ability making quick work of the Prana-enhanced 'weapon'. Red Berserker looked at his 'weapon' for a moment, but didn't discard it. He merely ripped off the part that was sliced.

"That's enough, Berserker." Diarmuid said, taking his stance in front of Berserker, both of his spears in hand. Of course he would take the opportunity to grab Gae Buidhe. "Saber of Silver already had business with me. I will not allow any interference."

Naruto chuckled. "Infighting in the Red Faction already?"

"Lancer!" Lancer's Master called out. For some reason, Iskandar's Master was stiff in fear upon hearing the voice. "Saber of Silver is your enemy, not Berserker! Do not hinder him, aid him!"

"My lord, please understand!" Diarmuid pleaded. "I will slay Saber of Silver! I, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, swear this on my honor! But this beast hold no honor, I will not let it interfere!"

"...With my command seal, I order you-"

"El-Melloi!" Naruto called out, gaining everyone's attention. "Still your tongue before you cause trouble."

"How dare you!" Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald growled.

"Take a look at this battlefield, blind fool!" Naruto spread his arms wide. "The King of Conquerors and the King of Knights both stand here in this battle! Do you think you will get away with trampling the honor of a knight in front of them? Will you cause more infighting in the Red Faction just to satisfy your haste?"

Every knight in the battlefield gave some respect to the bold Master.

"Besides..." Naruto smirked. "...battles should be fought Faction against Faction... Rider!"

A red blur rushed past him, aiming straight for Red Berserker, who barely dodged a stab.

Lu Bu, sitting upon his crimson steed, pointed his halberd at Red Berserker. "Come, Warrior! Give me a real challenge!"

Berserker charged forth.

"Yah!" Lu Bu's steed ran forth and Servants met midway, clashing their weapons.

"How is this possible?" King Arthur exclaimed before looking at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Since everyone spilled the beans, I guess I'll join the bandwagon." He rolled his sleeve, revealing his Command Seals. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the _sole_ Master of the entire Silver Faction!"

The Red Faction's eyes widened.

Naruto then pointed at Iskandar. "And one of my Servants, Darius III, wishes to face you and your army once more!"

Iskandar's eyes widened before the biggest grin yet appeared on his face. He raised his arms high. "If Darius can summon his troops, then I will gladly meet his challenge with the greatest joy in my heart!"

Naruto smirked. "He will be overjoyed to hear that." Indeed, he could already feel Darius shake in excitement. "Unfortunately, that will be for another time."

"Indeed." Iskandar's attention went back to the fight between Lu Bu and Red Berserker.

Berserker pole-vaulted and struck at Lu Bu from overhead. Lu Bu blocked the blow and used the momentum to make Berserker fall to Lu Bu's left, sliding the street light along the halberd's length. Before Berserker could land, however, Lu Bu swiped his halberd, forcing the street light out of Berserker's hands, before grabbing Berserker's neck with his free hand. Red Hare ran forth and leaped in the air. As Red Hare was landing toward the ground, Lu Bu used the landing momentum to throw Berserker at the container, making the Mad Warrior crash down heavily.

Lu Bu grunted. "Pathetic. Without a true weapon, he will never match me!"

Berserker groggily got back up, leaning against the smashed containers. Berserker growled at Lu Bu before disappearing in Spirit form.

"Hmph, running away like a coward." Lu Bu made his steed turn around, pointing his halberd at the remaining Reds. "Can any of you provide me with a decent challenge?"

Kayneth clicked his tongue. "Lancer, withdraw."

Diarmuid looked at Naruto. "You have my thanks, Master of Silver." He said before he disappeared in his spirit form.

"I guess this means the show is over for tonight." Iskandar said before his chariot took to the sky, his Master's cries following behind."

"How boring." Lu Bu disappeared, knowing there was nothing else for him to fight. He was well aware of who the last Red Servant was, and had no problem leaving her to Mordred. He was very familiar with the concept of facing paternal figures.

Saber turned to Naruto. "You are a bold one, Master of Silver. Revealing your status in such a way, I give you my respect."

"And I give you my sympathy, King of Knights." Naruto said. "The Red Faction is pretty divided right now..."

Saber sighed, knowing he was right. She then turned to her son. "Mordred..."

"Father... Do not forget what I said to Lancer."

"...Your Noble Phantasm." Saber realized. "I see... Yes, this battle is inevitable."

"Until we meet again, Father." Mordred disappeared.

"Well, it's my turn." Naruto dusted his pants off and walk away. "May the next battles be as formidable as the ones tonight!"

Naruto walked away from the docks and stopped. He threw a kunai and waited until it hit its mark before bringing it back to him with Jiton. He caught the kunai and looked at what he caught.

A worm...

Naruto smirked. "I see..." He breathed a bit of fire and the worm was burned to ash.

He then turned back to the docks and smirked. "Caster was right. It was a volatile first battle." He glanced to the side. _"Amenotejikara."_

One of Kirei's Assassins appeared before him. He looked around, surprised in the sudden change, before Naruto grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

"There. That's done." Naruto crossed his arms. "Now, you've been observing me for a while. Who are you?"

A woman walked out of the shadows. She had pale-white skin, glowing yellow eyes and neck-length blonde hair, although it looks roughly cut, like with a blade instead of scissors. She wore black armor along with black heels and stocking, leaving only her thighs exposed. Strapped to her left hip was a dark purple sword and she held a flag in her hand.

"I am the Servant Ruler." She claimed. "I am the one meant to oversee the completion of the Holy Grail War within the Grail's sense of logic."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Then you are... the Grail's enforcer?"

Ruler nodded. "You are the one favored by the Grail, as evidenced by the Twenty-one Command Seals on your arm. Of all the Masters, the Grail sees you as the obvious victor. Upon the authority of the Grail, I shall stand by your side and assist in your victory."

Naruto smirked. "I see. I did not expect the Grail to take sides... Is it perhaps caused by the Church taking Tohsaka's side?"

Ruler shook her head. "While they go against their neutrality, I am here before you because the Grail favors you."

Naruto uncrossed his arms. "Very well. Come along, Ruler, I was about to return to base, but I have to take care of a worm."

Ruler raised an eyebrow before she followed Naruto.

* * *

 **Sorry if you think this part is too close to canon. I simply believe that Kayneth would the same thing here than he did in canon, only aiming for a Silver Servant rather than any Servant. Lancelot aimed for Mordred because I'm certain, for all the grudge he had for never being punished by his king, Lancelot hates Mordred that much more for rebelling. Gilgamesh remains unrevealed to the Red Faction because Kirei never 'attacked' Tokiomi and the battles by the warehouses took all the attention.**

 **And now, Naruto's Servants (The skills and Noble Phantasms will only be displayed in this chapter):**

 **Caster: Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria.**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Class skills: Item constuction: C (Semiramis specialises in poison, so she is unable to make tools outside of that expertise.)**

 **Territory Creation: EX (By gathering specific materials, she can create a Hanging Gardens of Babylon, superior to a temple.)**

 **Presence Concealment: C+ (Will reveal her presence if she is about to attack, but this condition does not apply if she prepares to poison an enemy.)**

 **Personal Skills: Familiars (Doves): D (They can be directed by thoughts alone, without the need of a contract.)**

 **Double Summon: B (The ability to possess the Class Skills of both the Assassin and Caster Classes.)**

 **Divinity: C**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity: Anti-World EX (A giant floating fortress used by the Silver Faction for the Fourth Holy Grail War. It is not manifested by Prana alone, but instead constructed by wordly materials from the land she once lived in. She did not construct the Gardens in life, but the many misunderstandings of people led it to be connected to her legend, giving her the knowledge of how to construct it.)**

 **Sikera Usum: Arrogant King's Alcohol: Anti-Army B+ (The physical manifestation of her poisoning the Syrian King Ninus, the first murder by poison in recorded history. Her surrounding become poisonous, which severely weakens Servants that were wounded or killed by poison in life or slightly diminishes Servants who are resistant to poison. She freely controls poison in this state and can make chains with sharp ends in the process. If used alongside her Hanging Gardens, she can summon Phantasmal beasts if there is but an anecdote of poison in their legend.)**

* * *

 **Archer: Nobunaga Oda**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: A-**

 **Noble Phantasm: E-EX**

 **Class Skills: Magic Resistance: B (Cancels magical attacks that have less than three chants.)**

 **Independent Action: B (So long as the Servant conserves Prana, they can remain in the world without their Master for two days.)**

 **Personal Skills: Military tactics: B (The tactical knowledge of mobilizing armies. Grants additional power when using an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.)**

 **Charisma: B-**

 **Demon King: A (Distorting her abilities and appearance in a way that is unique, as the title 'Demon King' is mostly self-proclaimed. She can alter herself without any drawbacks, from being the smallest of child to the most gorgeous supermodel.)**

 **Tenka Fubu-Innovation: A (Grants special modifiers depending on how much Divinity and Mystery the enemy possesses.)**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Three Thousand Worlds (Three Line Formation): Anti-Army E-EX (The famous policy of unifying Japan and the three lines of fires startegy used to take down the Takeda Cavalry at Nagashino, which makes it effective against Servants with the Riding skill. She summons three thousand rifles to fire upon her enemies. Power varies depending on the effectiveness of her Tenka Fubu-Innovation Skill.)**

 **Papiyas, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven: Anti-Divine E-EX (A Reality Marble based on burning of Mount Hiei and other such brutal committed in life. It is a skorching hell based on the fears and reverence she held over people even after her death. Power varies depending on the effectiveness of her Tenka Fubu-Innovation Skill.)**

* * *

 **Saber: Mordred Le fay Pendragon**

 **Strength: B+**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills: Magic Resistance: B**

 **Riding: B (Most vehicles are handled with above average skill, but Servant is unable to ride Phantasmal beasts.)**

 **Personal Skills: Instinct: B (The Intuition that allows to foresee one's most favorable option in battle.)**

 **Prana Burst: A (The ability to infusing one's body and weapon before expelling it, granting extra physical prowess in combat.)**

 **Battle Continuation: B (The ability to survive in battle and to retreat to allied territory if defeated.)**

 **Charisma: C-**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity: Anti-unit (self) C (The helmet Mordred wore in life, with her mother's order of never removing it, lest it reveal her identity and lineage. Her basic Parameters and skills are visible, but not her true identity or gender. Even her Father, who was the last person to see her face, won't recognized her until she deactivates the Noble Phantasm or reveals her identity. The Noble Phantasm only deactivates when her helmet folds onto her back. If she takes off her helmet and armor the normal way and wears modern day clothes, her identity will remain hidden, despite her face being revealed.)**

 **Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword: Anti-Unit C (While normally a B-rank Noble Phantasm, Mordred stole the sword in her life, making her ownership illegitimate.)**

 **Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father: Anti-Army A+ (The full-powered release of Clarent while in Mordred's hands. A sword filled with bloodthirst and hatred for her father. Through Prana Burst, she channels her hatred for her father into the blade before launching it as a stream of Prana. Requires the deactivation of Secret of Pedigree to use, revealing her identity to her enemies.)**

* * *

 **Rider: Lu Bu FengXian**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: B (A when riding Red Hare.)**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: D**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills: Riding: B**

 **Personal Skills: Nature of a rebellious spirit: B (Never remaining at one place and never remaining to another person. Negates B-rank Charisma and lower.)**

 **Bravery: B (Negates mental interference, like confusion, fascination and pressure.)**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **God Force: The Five Soldiers of the War God: Anti-unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress A (Lu Bu's iconic halberd. Able to use multiple different forms of combat.)**

 **Red Hare: Unrivalled Crimson Steed: Anti-Army B ('Among men: Lu Bu, among horses: Red Hare.' Lu Bu's Magnificent steed. The greatest steed of the Three Kingdoms Era, who could gallop great distances effortlessly.)**

* * *

 **Lancer: Elizabeth Bathory (Ersebet Bathory)**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: D**

 **Class Skills: Territory Creation: B (Elizabeth Bathory can contruct a castle where the chance of a successful retreat is 1/1000.)**

 **Battle Continuation: B**

 **Personal Skills: Breath of the Dragon: E (The ability to send a torrent of Prana, like a Dragon's breath. Puts a strain on her body, so the power output is low.)**

 **Charisma: C**

 **Torture techniques: A (The knowledge of many different techniques to torture others. At that level, one is able to use all types of techniques in the most efficient manners, as well as a damage bonus when using torture devices.)**

 **Noble Phantasm: Kilenc Sarkany: Dragon Cry Thundrous Voice: Anti-Unit D (A demonic singing voice that tramples the body and mind of any listeners with a voice's volume multiplied by eighty-one.)**

* * *

 **Assassin: Carmilla (Ersebet Bathory)**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Class Skill: Presence Concealment: D**

 **Personal Skills: Blood-sucking: C (Absorbing blood by bathing in it heals her body and rejuvenates her physical prowess.)**

 **Torture Techniques: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: Phantom Maiden: Phantasmal Iron Maiden: Anti-Unit C (The Iron Maiden is a famous tool of torture, so it stands without question that Carmilla would use one. Drains the blood of her victims and keeps the blood for a future bath.)**

* * *

 **Berserker: Darius III**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skill: Mad Enhancement: B (Increases all parameters by one rank, but takes away most of the user's sanity.)**

 **Personal Skills: Golden Rule: B (One's fortune to acquire wealth.)**

 **Disengage: A (The ability to break away from battle. Surprisingly, unaffected by Mad Enhancement.)**

 **Battle Continuation: A (Can survive deadly injuries and remain alive until a decisive blow.)**

 **Noble Phantasm: Athanaton Ten Thousand: Immortal Ten Thousand Soldiers: Anti-Army A (The Immortal Athanatoi Corps of Darius III. His army of elite troops turned into a Noble Phantasm. In recent years, the details of his army being 'indestrucable' and 'Immortal' were emphasized, which turned the army into zombies.)**

* * *

 **Ruler: Jeanne D'arc (Alter)**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class skills: Magic Resistance: EX (Rather than cancelling Magecraft, it averts it, leaving only herself unarmed.)**

 **True Name Discernment: B (During a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and status will be revealed, requires a luck check if identity is concealed. (Like with Secret of Pedigree.)**

 **God's Resolution: A (As the mediator created by the Grail, Jeanne possesses two Command Seals for every Servant summoned for the war, giving her a total of twenty-eight Command Seals. Her Command Seals cannot give a Servant an order that opposes their Master's Command Seal order. Example: Master: Strike with all your might! Ruler: Hold back your strength! The Servant will strike with all his might.)**

 **Personal Skills: Dragon Witch: EX (Jeanne Alter is no Heroic spirit, rather a darker version of the woman created by the desires of Bluebeard Gilles de Rais, the Red Faction's Caster. The Grail needed a Ruler class Servant and created one out of the insane desires of a participant. Ruler is a witch who can control Dragons. She is, however, unable to summon them.)**

 **Charisma: E (Leadership skills are enhanced, but the troops' morale is lowered.)**

 **Noble Phantasm: Le Grondement de la Haine: Roar, O Rage of Mine: Anti-Army A+ (A cursed flag of the Dragon Witch. Grudges are turned into Prana, burning away opponent's injustices, impurities and self-righteousness to the bone.)**

* * *

 **Le Grondement de la Haine is the proper way of saying it. La Grondement du Haine is butchered French.**

 **That said, this is the end of the chapter. Please give me your thoughts on not only the story, but also on the requests I wrote in my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited version of the second chapter. I simply corrected a plot hole: Tokiomi not mentioning the Matou home being burned down, despite his encounter with Naruto being the night after it burned down.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fate/Dominance**

"Investigations report that an unexplained explosion occurred in the Warehouse District off the Fuyuki City coast. We go-"

Kayneth turned off the TV before turning to his kneeling Servant. "Why did you take so long to finish Saber of Silver? Was your fight that much fun?"

"That was not the reason." Diarmuid never raised his head. "I swear on my honor that I will slay Saber of Silver."

"There is no point in swearing so!" Kayneth growled. "It is to be expected! First, the Silver Faction and then the rest of the Red Faction! Defeating all adversaries and gaining the Grail is the reason for our contract! So why swear only to defeat Saber of Silver? That is a mistake!"

"But is he really the one mistaken, Lord El-Melloi?" Kayneth turned to the red-haired woman casually walking into the living room.

"Sola-Ui..." Kayneth said.

"From my perspective, Lancer performed admirably." Sola-Ui smiled. "Saber of Silver is dangerous. Even with his identity revealed, he remains a legitimate threat. And that Master of his..." She glanced at Kayneth. "He knew of your location."

Kayneth tightly grasped his seat's armrest.

"Your life was in danger from the very beginning." Sola-Ui continued. "And what about the Red Faction? It has yet to unite, has it? This is a problem, with that man being the only Master of Silver."

"I will concede that point." Kayneth said. "But it is not easy for Magi to unite on such short notice."

"Magi live by Death's door." Sola-Ui said. "Facing old allies is but one of the many things to be expected. But the most pressing reason is that the odds are stacked against us. We have only seen two Servants of Silver, while they have seen four Servants of Red, with three identities revealed."

Kayneth frowned. This was a valid point.

Diarmuid raised his head. "Reveal yourself!"

His command startled the duo before an Assassin appeared.

"I bring a message from my Master." Assassin said. "In the likelihood that the Master of Silver may be violating the rules of the Holy Grail War, the church mediator has decided to cooperate with the Red Faction until the Fall of the Silver Faction. Make of that what you will." Assassin opened a window and jumped off.

"Violating the rules?" Sola-Ui asked.

"He is the Master of seven Servants." Kayneth said. "No modern day Magus has the Prana to supply them all. They most likely blame this 'Uzumaki' of being the one who has been kidnapping children."

Diarmuid frowned. From what he had seen of the man, it didn't seem like something he'd do.

* * *

"Upon detailed investigation, Assassin found Caster of Red and discovered that he was the culprit for the kidnapped children." Kirei reported. "By dawn, they had kidnapped fifteen. He and his Master are the Serial Killers everyone is worried about. Their magic is used without restraint and remains unconcealed. The Holy Grail is not their priority."

"An unrestrained Servant and an irresponsible Master." Tokiomi said. "Why must we be cursed with such pathetic allies?"

"This cannot be ignored, Tokiomi-kun." Kirei's father, Risei Kotomine, said from behind his son. "Their actions clearly violate the rules, even more so than the Master of Silver."

"Speaking of... have you found anything, Kirei?"

Kirei closed his eyes. "No... The Master of Silver broke Assassin's neck shortly after leaving the docks."

"He _broke_ Assassin's neck!? He overpowered a Servant!?"

"No. Somehow, he caught Assassin by surprise. It was over in less than a second."

"This Master... All seven Servants to himself and he can effortlessly kill a Servant?"

"He is dangerous." Risei said. "The Red Faction must unite to stand against him and his Servants."

"Yes, but we have to worry about the Magus Killer, who could betray us before we can deal with the Silver Faction... However, the Master of Silver is not our only common enemy. Risei-san, your role as a mediator will be essential for my solution."

"Speak it, Tokiomi-kun."

* * *

Kariya Matou crawled out of the sewers and into a back alley. He leaned against a wall, having difficulty using his left leg. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Yo. Nice to meet you, Master of Berserker." Naruto greeted from his position around the corner. His right arm was hidden behind the corner.

Kariya's eyes narrowed in rage. Red Berserker appeared between the two.

"Hey now, calm down." Naruto smirked. "Wouldn't want to scare the little lady." He stepped away from the corner.

Kariya's eyes widened. Holding Naruto's right hand was a little girl with purple hair and a blank stare. "Sakura..."

Sakura Matou looked at Kariya. "Uncle Kariya... Grandfather is gone... The worms are gone."

Kariya looked shocked.

"Zouken thought he could spy on me. I made him realize his mistake." Naruto activated the Sharingan. "Allow me to show you."

The world around Kariya shifted. His whole body twitched as he felt the worms within his body trying to purge the unknown energy from his body, but to no avail.

Kariya found himself within the Matou home. He turned around when he heard the entrance door being kicked open and saw Naruto enter.

"What the hell?" Kariya heard his brother, Byakuya, exclaim. "Who are-"

Naruto tuned him out and shot his knees. Byakuya fell on the floor, crying out.

"This way." Naruto said before walking toward Sakura's room, with Ruler following him.

"Why not kill him?" She asked.

"Let him burn with the place." Naruto waved off.

"Death by fire..." Ruler smiled. "Truly a death that purges all injustices."

Kariya followed the duo until they all ended up in the basement, hidden behind a secret wall in Sakura's room. Both Zouken Matou and Sakura were in there. Zouken had grey skin, looking like it was rotting.

"You have come to kill me?" Zouken asked with a twisted smile. "I thought you had more wit than that, being the Master of Seven Servants, but you are just as foolish as the rest."

"You are no better, old worm." Ruler scoffed. "This man is more worthy of the Grail than you are."

"We shall see..." Worms crawled out of every hole in the basement.

Naruto's lips tugged upwards before he appeared before Zouken and gripped the old man's neck.

Despite the position, Zouken kept his twisted smile as the worms approached them. After a moment, his gaze became panicked.

"Surprised?" Naruto asked. "It isn't easy to escape when someone has a direct grip on your soul, is it?"

Kariya's eyes widened. A direct grip on the soul!?

Naruto pulled Zouken's soul right out of the body, letting the empty shell fall down like a pile of worms, which it was.

The soul disappeared into Naruto before he turned to the worms. They were quivering in fear and crawled away.

Naruto smirked and burned them all to ashes.

There was only one worm left. It was large and purple. Naruto put it in a glass tank, that Kariya had no idea where he got from. The glass tank then disappeared in a vortex coming from one of Naruto's eyes, to Kariya's shock.

"What an interesting ability." Ruler noted. "Is there a limit?"

"No idea. The place is immense." Naruto said before he turned to Sakura, who hadn't budge from her spot. He walked up to her and knelt down. "Let's remove those worms in your body. Then, we'll go see your uncle, all right?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment before she nodded.

Remove the worms... Kariya sagged in relief.

Then, he was back in the alley.

"I can do the same to you." Naruto said. "Remove the worms and restore your lost vitality."

"Why make the offer?" Kariya asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm already helping Sakura, I might as well go the whole way. Granted, with Sakura safe, you no longer have a reason to fight, do you?"

Kariya's eyes widened. That's right... Sakura _is_ freed from Zouken... He slid down the wall and sat down. Almost like he was out of adrenaline.

"I thought as much." Naruto smirked. "As such, I'll be taking your Servant."

Kariya's head shot up before he covered his Command Seals. Red Berserker growled, as if speaking a threat.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't take your arm... I'll take Berserker's soul like I took Zouken's."

Red Berserker roared and charged forth, taking a steel pipe along the way.

Ruler stood between the two and blocked the pipe with her sword.

Naruto let go of Sakura's hand. "Go join your uncle."

Sakura walked toward Kariya. "Are you all right, uncle Kariya?"

"I'm fi-" He flinched. Berserker was sapping his Prana with his madness.

A black blur flew past the Matou duo. Kariya turned to the source and was shocked to see Berserker planted against the wall. Looking the other way, Naruto stood between Ruler and Berserker.

Berserker let out another roar and charged forward again.

However...

Chains shot out of Naruto's back and dug into the ground. They shot up from beneath Berserker and restrained him. Berserker struggled against the chains.

Naruto gripped Berserker's helmet and ripped it off. The shroud dissipated and his face was revealed. Long black hair with a face both human, but change abnormally, through the Mad Enhancement.

"Lancelot of the Lake." Ruler said. Without the shroud, his Statistics were visible and she could use the Ruler Class skill: True Name Discernment to automatically find out his identity.

"The 'Perfect Knight' of the Arthurian Legends..." Naruto smirked. "His skills in battle makes sense now."

"Knight of Honor." Ruler said. "The ability to turn anything the user perceives as a weapon into a D-rank Noble Phantasm and wield it in the most efficient manner. If the Noble Phantasm is of a higher rank, it will retain its rank."

"I see..." Naruto smirked. "I wasn't off the mark in my suspicions. Perfect." He placed his hand on Lancelot's head. "As I said, I will be taking your soul."

Lancelot growled, but was unable to resist. Once his soul was absorbed, his 'body' disappeared into nothing. Not even Prana was left.

"Now then..." Naruto turned to Kariya. "Let's cure you, shall we?"

* * *

"The Holy Grail War is in grave peril." Risei announced while in the church's main room. "It is confirmed that Caster of Red and his Master are behind the kidnappings tormenting Fuyuki City as of late. This is unacceptable, as each Faction must stand united. Masters of the Red Faction..." Risei rolled his sleeve, revealing several sets of Command Seals. "With my authority as the Mediator, I temporarily alter the rules of the war. All infighting between fellow members must stop. Every member of the Red Faction joining forces to quell Caster of Red will be awarded an extra Command Seal. Once Caster of Red has been disposed of, then the Red Faction may finally stand united against the Silver Faction."

The familiars of the Red Faction scurried away.

* * *

"Marvellous work, Risei-san." Tokiomi praised. "Now, the Red Faction may perhaps face the Silver Faction soon."

"I remain concerned." Risei said. "Only four familiars showed themselves. Excluding yourself and Caster's Master, there is one Master unaccounted for."

Tokiomi's eyes narrowed. "One... who would it be?"

* * *

 _Four people entered the throne room. A dark-haired man with beige armor and carrying a whip. A woman with a blue cloak, a short man wearing a bandana, wielding knives, and a blond man wearing armor and cloak. They faced the blond nobleman sitting upon the throne._

" _And so, you arrive." The blond nobleman said, sipping a glass of wine... no, a glass of blood. "Leon Belmont's descendant, a witch, a pirate..." He glanced at his fellow blond. "And my own son."_

" _This is it, Dracula." Belmont claimed. "I will fulfil my ancestor's oath, and bring an end to you!"_

" _You may carry his whip, Belmont, but you do not have his skill." Dracula threw his glass aside and stood from his throne. "What of you, Alucard? Why do you stand alongside the humans?"_

" _Because I chose to protect mankind." Alucard answered._

" _Protect those that executed your mother?" Dracula scowled as a dark aura surrounded his body. "What a foolish notion! You loved your mother just as I did, yet you turn your back on her!?"_

" _Think you I would do such a thing!?" Alucard scowled. "Never, but hatred does not guide my thoughts."_

 _Dracula's gaze softened in sadness. "So be it. It pains me to do this, but you leave me no choice."_

 _But, in the end, Dracula was felled by the combined effort of the quartet._

 _Dracula grunted in pain as he dissolved. He reached out towards Alucard, who simply looked at him stoically._

 _Dracula's gaze softened. "Adrian..." His body disappeared._

 _Why... What did the world have against him to torture him so? Why did the world always tore his family away from him!?_

* * *

"Enjoying the view, Saber?" Mordred snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the side, seeing Archer next to him. "I much prefer the one from the cliffs, myself."

He looked back to the view of Fuyuki city from Caster's Hanging Gardens. There wasn't much, even in the middle of the day, as the clouds covered most of the view, but it was necessary to hide the flying fortress.

"I have no interest in doing such a thing." He said.

"Then you have something on your mind?" Archer asked with a raised eyebrow. "Memories from our Master, perhaps?"

Mordred turned to Archer, who smirked.

"You are not the first Servant he summoned, remember?" She said. "Caster and I have both seen some of his memories."

"But... how is this possible? Shouldn't it be the Master who sees his Servant's memories?" Of course, it wasn't the most confusing part of the whole deal. What was, however, was the fact this 'Dracula' and the one according to the Throne of Heroes don't match.

Archer shrugged. "Our Master believes it may be caused by his telepathic abilities." She glanced at her fellow Servant. "What did you see?"

Mordred remained silent.

"The memory hit too close to home?" Archer guessed.

Mordred's hand clenched into a fist. The way Dracula reached out for Alucard reminded him of how he reached out for his father at Camlann.

"I see..." Archer walked away. "Come along."

Mordred wondered what Archer had in mind, but complied. The two of them entered the throne room, with Semiramis still upon her throne.

The Queen of Assyria raised an eyebrow.

"Saber has seen a memory." Archer said.

"Oh?" Caster leaned against her hand. "Are you perturbed?"

Mordred did not answer right away. Semiramis reminded him too much of his mother. Their presence had the same scent. However, it is because he was reminded of his mother that he thought she would have an answer.

"His memory did not match what I know through the Throne of Heroes." He said. "Do you have any idea of his true identity?"

"Ah..." She smiled. "So you know he was not born Naruto Uzumaki?"

Mordred nodded. "But how could he be Vlad Tepes?"

"He is not." Semiramis said. "He was first born Mathias Cronqvist. Dracula Vlad Tepes was a name he took later on."

"What?"

Semiramis leaned forward. "Let me explain. Our Master was first born in the eleventh century and grew up to be a knight."

"A knight?" Mordred repeated, surprised.

Semiramis nodded. "And the Master Strategist. With the assistance of another outstanding knight, they claimed many victories against the 'heretics' who did not believe in the Biblical God."

"Another knight... Leon Belmont?"

She smiled. "Ah, you heard mention of him in the memory? You are correct, Leon Belmont was the other knight and our Master's closest friend." Her smile vanished. "However, after another battle, Mathias returned home, only to find out that his wife died of illness."

"I see... I can't imagine his anger and sorrow. Lady Guinevere survived, as such, Sir Lancelot was nowhere near as frenzied as he could have been when he saved her."

"Quite." The Queen of Assyria nodded. "As you say, he was furious. From that day onward, he swore to curse the name of God. And he did so through Alchemy."

"He was an Alchemist?" Mordred asked before he realized something. "Wait, his wife died of illness? Then what happened to his son?"

"He had no child at the time." She said. "I will explain in a moment. Mathias used Alchemy and created a stone. He claimed the stone carried the curse of the vampire."

"He became a Dead Apostle!?"

"No." Semiramis leaned back against her throne. "He became a Vampire through Alchemy, not Magecraft or by another Vampire. After such, he captured the soul of another Vampire and claimed his powers."

"And then?"

"Then he lived for four centuries. Sometime during those centuries, he built a castle in Wallachia. He met another woman, who reminded him of his late wife."

"And she became the love of his unlife." Mordred realized.

Semiramis nodded. "Yes. This woman had a talent in concocting medicines." She chuckled. "I believe Master had said 'Perhaps she had an Affinity for Plants and an Origin of Healing.'"

"She used Magecraft?" Mordred asked.

"He never specified if she had, despite mentioning that she was of a holy lineage. However, Saber, remember when this is supposed to happen."

Mordred raised an eyebrow. He was born in the eleventh century and lived for four centuries, at which time he found a woman and fell in love. Said woman was so talented in medicinal concoctions that people believed it was magic... Where was she going with-

"The Witch Trials..." Mordred realized.

"That's right." All three Servants looked toward Naruto as he entered the Throne room. "Lisa was branded a witch and executed in broad daylight, where I couldn't reach her. In my wrath, I declared myself the enemy of not only God, but Mankind as well. _That_ was when I became Dracula Vlad Tepes."

"And Alucard?" Mordred asked.

"I trained him so he would avenge his mother." Naruto closed his eyes. "Of course, what I did not know at the time was that Lisa had told Alucard her dying wish."

"To protect humans?" Semiramis asked. This was a part that she had not told about.

Naruto smiled. "Bless that golden heart of hers... She said not to hate humans, that if he couldn't live with them, then he should keep away and not harm them. Humans were already burdened enough as is."

"What happened after you heard?" Mordred asked.

"Nothing changed... Nothing _could_ change."

"That sounds odd." Archer commented.

"Right... Try as I might, since Lisa's death, my soul was at the mercy of Primordial Chaos."

"You were a slave?" Mordred asked. "How were you freed?"

"Reincarnation." Naruto answered. "I was revived many times after my defeats at the hands of each Belmont descendant, and some from the Morris Family, until 1999. Julius Belmont, Alucard and many humans charged into my castle, hoping to kill me once and for all."

"They failed?" Mordred asked.

"They succeeded." Naruto corrected. "With the Belmont's whip, Vampire Killer, Julius defeated me and sealed my castle in the Solar Eclipse."

Semiramis' eyebrow rose.

"At this point, Chaos was unable to revive me, making my death absolute until my reincarnation in 2017."

"What happened?" Mordred asked.

Naruto shrugged. "That is someone else's life. He may have been my reincarnation, but Soma Cruz was his own man. He earned that much for freeing me from Chaos."

"He freed you?" Semiramis asked.

"In 2035, Soma had planned to see the Solar Eclipse with a childhood friend. The moment the eclipse appeared, they were taken to my castle."

"The castle summoned him?" Mordred asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Chaos wanted me back that badly. Long story short, upon reaching my throne, Chaos attempted to take over his soul."

"Attempted?" Archer asked.

Naruto smirked. "He was not enraged, like I was. But he still realized what he was, and abhorred it. With Alucard's help, Soma reached Chaos itself and destroyed the stone I had created so long ago. From that point on, he and I were free."

"But, how are you here?" Mordred asked.

Naruto shrugged. "After Soma died of old age, my soul returned to my castle. It wouldn't be until several thousands of years that I would be resurrected and standing here before you."

"How interesting." Semiramis smiled. "How does it feel to be free?"

Naruto smirked. "I did not know the feeling until I sealed Chaos away myself."

"You what?" Mordred asked.

Naruto activated the Sharingan. He created an illusion and showed them how he sealed Chaos before coming to this dimension.

"Chibaku Tensei... What an apt name." Archer said.

"And what was that transportation magic?" Mordred asked.

"Amenominaka." Naruto answered. "A technique that belonged to a tyrant goddess I defeated. It allows me to go into the dimensions she created."

"You defeated a goddess?" Semiramis asked. "My, freedom has worked its charm, hasn't it? You are powerful enough to kill a goddess?"

Naruto shrugged. "The odds were stacked in my favor. She tried to take over my body from the inside, which made her susceptible to my Magecraft." The Power of Dominance wasn't Magecraft, but it was easier to explain like this.

"Ah..." Archer smirked. "Your ability to absorb souls."

Naruto smirked. "Speaking of which, I see the Prana I gained is doing its job."

He looked at his Servants' Statistics, all three physical parameters and the Mana parameter had increased by one rank, thanks to both his Chakra and his new-found Prana.

Archer kept her smirk. "I was surprised. Being in Japan, I am stronger here than anywhere else in the world, so I hardly expected to grow even more powerful."

Semiramis chuckled. "That was exactly why I advised him to summon a Japanese Heroic Spirit, considering the war takes place in Japan."

"And despite how situational her abilities are, she is perfect against one type of enemy." Naruto turned to Archer. "Kariya is recovering well. I may take him and Sakura to the Tohsaka Master tonight. If that happens, Gilgamesh may very well attack." He smirked. "Prepare yourself."

Archer's smirk grew. "Yes, Master."

* * *

That night, Tokiomi felt a presence through the barriers around his manor.

He stood up and grabbed his jewelled cane. "King of Heroes, we may have a battle in our hands."

Gilgamesh appeared with a golden aura.

"That lone mongrel comes to challenge me?" He smirked. "How impudent. He will receive due punishment."

Master and Servant walked outside of the manor, waiting in the yard.

They did not wait long, as Naruto showed up soon after. Tokiomi's eyes widened when he saw Kariya and, especially, Sakura. Sakura now had purple hair since he last saw her and Kariya looked worse for wear, between his white hair, though there was still a bit of black, and his pale skin. What Tokiomi didn't know was that Kariya was actually recovering instead of being on his last legs. His hair was slowly returning to its black color and he could now properly stand on both legs.

"Sakura... Kariya..." Tokiomi's eyes narrowed. "What is going on?"

Naruto smirked. "I am returning your daughter to you, Tohsaka."

"I see... So, you are the one who burned the Matou home." Tokiomi said before glancing at Kariya. "I am not surprised to find out that you supported him, Kariya, but must you get Sakura involved?"

Kariya scowled. "Hear him out, Tokiomi. Listen to him and learn your mistake."

"You only have yourself to blame for Sakura's adoption, Kariya." Tokiomi said. "If you hadn't left, Zouken wouldn't have asked for her."

Naruto chuckled. "Then you wish not to know of your daughter's torment?"

Tokiomi's eyes widened. "Torment?"

Gilgamesh smirked. Finally, Tokiomi was showing a more entertaining side. His typical modern day Magus persona was dull, but his panic was delectable.

"The Matou Magecraft relies on the Worm familiars." Naruto said. "But you knew that much, didn't you?"

"Get to the point." Tokiomi growled.

"Gladly." Naruto smirked. "Zouken Matou was Zolgen Makiri."

Tokiomi _and_ Kariya's eyes widened. "What!?" The former demanded.

"Zolgen used his worm familiar to anchor his soul to the realm of the living and live on within each subsequent heir to the Makiri, now Matou clan." Naruto explained. "Sakura was next in line."

Tokiomi's free hand clenched into a fist.

"The worms eat the host's flesh and force the body to constantly produce Prana to sustain the worms. At least... that's how it works with men. With women, the worms will send her libido on overdrive from puberty onward. Not 24/7, mind you, but the worms rely on the host having sex to sustain themselves."

Tokiomi's shoulders were shaking.

"And now, I present you this." Naruto pulled the glass tank out of his haori and put it down on the ground. He pushed it with his foot and it rolled until reaching the middle of the yard. "Behold, the worm that took little Sakura's virginity."

With but a twirl of the jewelled cane, the glass tank and the worm were engulfed in flames.

Tokiomi's eyes were full of rage, Kariya's eyes were wide in shock and Gilgamesh was smirking.

Naruto applauded. "Exactly the reaction I wanted. Well, she's back in your care."

Sakura looked at Naruto for a moment, then turned to Kariya and squeezed his hand. He looked down at her and nodded. They both walked up to Tokiomi, who had dropped on his knees.

"Otou-sama..." Sakura said.

Tokiomi looked at her. "Sakura... Will you ever forgive me?"

Sakura immediately ran up to him and hugged him.

Tokiomi returned the hug. "You'll see Rin and your mother again soon. I promise."

"I'm glad..." Sakura said with a small smile.

Naruto's lips tugged upwards before he turned around and walke-

"Hold, mongrel."

He stopped himself and turned to Gilgamesh.

"First of all, I give my applause to you." He smirked. "Tokiomi had been a boring Master up until now. Finally seeing some basic human emotions from him was delightful. However, you are still a mongrel that I must trample. Therefore..." Golden ripples appeared behind him. "As a reward for your contribution to the One and Only King, your death shall be quick and painless!"

A single blade shot from a ripple and was aiming for Naruto.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard before a bolt of red Prana shot toward the sword thrown by Gilgamesh. The sword deviated from its path, missing Naruto.

"Attacking my Master, Archer of Red?" Archer of Silver stepped up next to Naruto, an antique rifle in hand. "Would a fellow Servant, a fellow Archer, not be more entertaining?"

"You proclaim yourself entertaining?" Gilgamesh asked. "You proclaim yourself a match for me, who stands above all others!? Your punishment will be torturous, mongrel!"

Many golden portals appeared behind him, each one holding a weapon and all of them aiming at Silver Archer.

She smirked, aiming her rifle forward. Suddenly, three thousand rifles appeared out of thin air. "Then it's a challenge, Archer of Red! Show me how your immense arsenal compares to the Takeda Cavalry!"

Weapons shot forward and rifles shot their bullets. All of them met midway. Some weapons were deviated, but many were broken, to Gilgamesh's outrage.

"You accursed woman..." Gilgamesh growled. "For the destruction of the King's Treasures, you will be severely punished! Not a hair of you will remain in this world!"

More weapons appeared and shot out. While deviated, none of them were broken by the bullets.

Archer grinned. It was a stalemate for now, but she still had a trick left.

"Master, I will need your help." She said.

"Of course." Naruto said.

Archer tapped her cane on the ground and flared a large amount of Prana.

"It was a joy to fight a Servant with a similar battle tactic, Gilgamesh of Uruk!" Archer said. "But this victory is mine, through my powers as the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven!"

Tokiomi, Kariya and Sakura's eyes widened as Archer's clothes peeled from her body. The world then turned crimson red from the surrounding flames and many, many corpses littered the ground.

"Impossible..." Tokiomi muttered. "A Reality Marble?"

"This is the culmination of my every deeds!" Nobunaga Oda said, waving off her nudity. "This world of mine is your grave, King of Heroes, for one of your divinity cannot withstand this place!"

Indeed, Gilgamesh fell on one knee. The heat of this place was unbelievably high to him.

Tokiomi's eyes widened. As the Reality Marble activated, the Master's Clairvoyance ability every Command Seal bearer received showed him Nobunaga's Tenka Fubu-Innovation ability. And with most of her parameters being superior to Gilgamesh's, the King of Heroes really had no chance.

Fortunately, this also meant that this Reality Marble would do next to nothing to him, Sakura and Kariya.

Gilgamesh held out a hand and a key-like object appeared in his hand.

"You will not win this one, King of Heroes!" Nobunaga's rifles reappeared. "This ends now!"

Gilgamesh's eyes widened as the rifles began firing. All of them aimed straight for him. He used his treasury gates to block the bullets, but they broke through.

It was a relentless volley of bullets. The unbearable heat made it impossible for him to dodge. Bullet after bullet after bullet.

Tokiomi remained shocked as he saw the King of Heroes fall, defeated.

The Reality Marble disappeared and Nobunaga was clothed again.

"Perfect." Naruto said as he turned around. "Two down, five to go."

He stopped himself and looked toward the city. "What on earth?" Someone was flaring a large amount of Prana at the moment. "Archer, come along." He dashed toward that direction, leaving the others behind.

* * *

When he arrived in the general spot of the city the Prana came from, he saw police officers attending to a group of children.

"Probably more missing children." He mused before he felt someone's fear in a back alley along with primal hunger.

He found the back alley and saw a girl and a star-shaped monstrosity.

"Hmph." He jumped down the roof and stabbed the monster with Muramasa.

The girl's eyes widened.

Naruto turned to the girl. Twin-tailed black hair and wearing a school uniform with a red coat on top. He recognized her as Tokiomi's firstborn daughter and Sakura's older sister, Rin Tohsaka.

Not a moment later, Rin fell unconscious.

He had Zetsu contact Kariya about Rin's whereabouts. He would wait for him at the nearby park.

* * *

"You made it." Naruto said as Kariya and Sakura walked up to him. "I'm surprised Tokiomi didn't come along. There's nothing preventing him to."

"He would have, but he believed wiping the children's memories of the horror was more immediate." Kariya said.

"Preventing mass trauma, is it?" Naruto asked before he raised an eyebrow as he looked past Kariya. "I do believe that's the girls' mother."

Kariya's eyes widened before he turned around. He did indeed see Aoi Tohsaka, wife of Tokiomi. She had black hair and wore a white dress with a white scarf around her shoulders.

"Kariya? Sakura!?" Aoi asked, shocked. She immediately ran up to Sakura and hugged her. "Why are you here?"

"The Matou family is gone, Okaa-sama." Sakura said.

Aoi's eyes widened. "They're gone? How?"

"They messed with the wrong people." Kariya said. "And that's for the better. The Matou Magecraft is one of the worst fates given to a girl."

"What do you mean? Is it related to what happened to you?"

"I'll explain later." Kariya said. "For now, the girls should get back inside, right?"

Aoi nodded. "My car is nearby."

Kariya nodded and picked up the unconscious Rin from the bench. He looked toward the nearby light post and saw that Naruto was gone. He must have left after pointing Aoi out.

"...Thanks." Kariya said. "I owe you more than I could ever repay."

Naruto snorted. Way to make him sound like a good guy. If he was, he'd have saved Sakura prior to the war.

"Ah, what a surprise! The Master of Silver!" Naruto turned around.

"Iskandar." Naruto said. The large man was wearing casual clothes.

"What a coincidence!" The King of Conquerors grinned. "I was about to head to Saber of Red's location and hold a Banquet worthy of Kings. Perhaps you and Darius should come along."

Naruto shook his head in amusement. "Very well, King of Conquerors, but Darius is not the only king in my Faction."

"Then bring them along!" Iskandar kept his grin. "We will be waiting!" He walked off.

" _Caster?"_ Naruto thought.

" _I shall indulge this opportunity."_ Semiramis answered. _"Having a meeting of rulers from different ages will be interesting."_

* * *

Naruto landed on one of the roofs of the castle with the forest near Fuyuki. Iskandar and Saber were seated upon the ground of the inner courtyard. Irisviel and Iskandar's Master were near them.

Naruto jumped down the roof. "Am I intruding?"

"Master of Silver." Saber said in shock.

"I met him while in town and invited him." Iskandar said. "You are late, Fishcake. Are your Servants with you?"

Naruto's lips tugged upwards. "Yes, but we had an extra member wishing to be present."

Mordred took physical form. "I was curious about this 'Banquet of Kings', especially if my father was to be a part of it."

"Mordred..." Saber said.

"Oh? So despite being a traitor, you have loyalty for your king?" Iskandar asked.

"Of course." Mordred scoffed. "I take pride in my knighthood and in being my father's son."

"What a contradictory line of thinking."

"The human heart tends to be contradictory, King of Conquerors." Semiramis said as she took a physical form.

Saber stiffened.

Semiramis smiled. "Greetings, King of Knights. I am Caster of Silver, Semiramis of Assyria."

This time, Iskandar stiffened. For a victim of poison such as himself to end up meeting the first poison murderer in recorded history...

"Why the gloom?" Semiramis approached. "This is meant to be a banquet, no? There should be no violence for the duration of this Dialogue."

"True..." Iskandar scooped up some wine from the barrel next to him with a ladle and held it toward Semiramis. "Then have a drink."

Semiramis took the ladle and sipped the wine.

"Now, where is Darius?" Iskandar asked.

As soon as he asked, a heavy feeling surrounded the courtyard before Darius took physical form.

" **Iskandar..."**

"Darius..." Isakandar said, shocked. "You were summoned as Berserker?"

"W-What on earth!?" Waver Velvet exclaimed. "The guy's massive!"

Iskandar couldn't help but laugh. "He certainly is! I imagine that's why I am remembered as a short man in hirstory!"

Before Iskandar could say anything more, Semiramis handed him the ladle. "Was this the best you had, King of Conquerors? This is a low quality beverage..."

Iskandar looked confused. "Odd. This was the best I could find in the city marketplace."

Naruto chuckled. "Fine wine is not something the common people will find with ease. Well, I suppose there is no choice then."

He opened a rift, shocking the members of the Red Faction, and a Persephone maid stepped out.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked.

"Bring me a bottle of wine and five glasses." He ordered.

Persephone bowed and returned through the rift.

"What is this...?" Saber wondered.

"Merely an extra ability of mine." Naruto waved off.

Persephone reemerged from the rift with the requested items in hand. She handed Naruto one of the glasses before giving the others to the Red Servants, along with Mordred and Semiramis, and filling all of their glasses. Mordred raised his helmet enough to reveal his...her lips. In hindsight, it made sense that she had the same gender as both parents.

The Servants took their first sip.

"Ah, this is the taste of wealth." Semiramis smiled.

"This is really good!" Iskandar exclaimed.

Saber and Mordred were surprised as well.

"I have many a bottle in my castle." Naruto smirked before taking a sip. "Some bottles date back to the eleventh century."

"That is quite the collection." Semiramis said.

"Now that we have this fine drink, we can begin." Iskandar said. "King of Knights, Queen of Assyria, what is your wish upon the Grail?"

"I have no wish." Semiramis claimed. "I simply want to see if this Holy Grail is indeed what it is said to be."

"I find that to be improbable." Saber said. "You remind too much of someone I know to not have an agenda."

Mordred chuckled, knowing exactly who her father was talking about.

"Indulging in the luxuries of the age is enough. Fashion, cosmetics, dances, I grew up in this environment and am satisfied seeing those of the modern era."

"Well, I can understand that part." Iskandar grinned. "I myself have also enjoyed what I have seen of this day and age."

"What about you, King of Conquerors?" Saber asked. "What is your wish?"

Iskandar downed his second serving of wine. "True Incarnation."

Saber's eyes widened.

"Huh!?" Waver exclaimed before he ran up to his Servant. "What are you saying!? Wasn't it World Conquest-"

Iskandar flicked the boy on the forehead, making him fly back. "Idiot. Why would I have the Grail conquer the world for me? This is something I will entrust only to myself. The Grail can simply help me accomplish the first step: living once more. With a living, human body, I shall defy the heavens and the earth. That is true conquest."

"Such passion..." Semiramis smiled before sipping her wine. "I can certainly see why so many followed you."

"I do not." Arturia Pendragon said, getting everyone's attention. "This is not the way a king should behave."

"Oh?" Iskandar raised an eyebrow. "Then what is your wish, King of Knights?"

"The salvation of my kingdom." She said. "I will avert it's destruction through the Holy Grail."

There was a silence in the courtyard.

"You would change history itself?" Iskandar asked, his smile gone.

"That's right." Arturia said.

A fit of giggles was heard. Everyone turned to Semiramis.

"You mean to change the Britain that was under your rule?" Iskandar asked.

"That's right. That is why I can't accept it. That is why I lament it. It is my responsibility to-"

Semiramis' giggles increased in volume until they became laughter.

"You call yourself a king with such a perspective?" She asked. "You lament your own actions?"

"Father..." Everyone turned to Mordred, who was snarling and gripping Clarent tightly. "You can't really mean what you say."

"I am. Why are you so opposed? I have destroyed the kingdom that gave me my blade! The kingdom the I would die for fell at my hands! What is so wrong with lamenting it?"

"SURELY YOU JEST!" Mordred exclaimed, stabbing Clarent through the ground. "YOU WOULD SPIT ON WHAT EVERYONE SACRIFICED FOR YOU!? LANCELOT!? GAWAIN!? BEDIVERE!? EVEN I HAVE ACTED FOR YOUR WILL, YET YOU WOULD UNDO EVERYTHING!?"

Arturia's eyes widened.

"The country you would die for..." Semiramis giggled once more.

"It is not the king who should die for the country." Iskandar said. "It is the country who should die for the king."

"Those are the words of a tyrant!" Arturia exclaimed.

"Of course they are." Semiramis smiled. "Kings are tyrants by nature, as the act of ruling is tyranny itself. A ruler must be a tyrant, for they are the one who must be superior to all others."

"Exactly." Iskandar nodded. "Saber, if you regret your rule as a king, then you are more of a fool than a king. Worse than a tyrant."

"Iskandar, your reign ended with your heirs slain, and your empire dissolved into three parts. You do not regret how it ended?" Arturia asked.

"Not at all. It was all caused by my decisions, therefore it was inevitable. I shall grieve. And I shall weep. But I shall never regret it or undo it! Your son speaks true when he said it would mean spitting in what everyone has done under your rule!"

"Only brutes find glory in destruction!" She argued. "Of what purpose is a king that cannot protect the powerless? A king is a just ruler, with just laws!"

"Then you are a slave to what is just?" Iskandar asked.

"I do not mind, for a king would willingly die for his ideals."

Iskandar shook his head. "That is not the way a person should live."

"If I rule a country as a king, then I cannot live as a person." Arturia said.

"Bullshit." Naruto said, gaining everyone's attention. "Our desires are what make us stand out, what make us who we are. If you cannot live as a person, then you might as well not exist at all."

"How can you understand?" She said. "You know not the burden of a king."

"But I know the duties of a knight, as I was one myself." Naruto crossed his arms. "I was the Master Strategist of my kingdom back in the eleventh century. I am the one who guided the troops to victory and made sure they all returned home to their families."

The Red Faction's eyes widened.

"Every single human being needs their own free will. If you disregard yourself for the sake of others, then there is nothing in the world for you." Naruto shook his head. "As it stands, your son is more worthy of being king than you are."

Arturia flinched.

"King of Knights..." Iskandar said. "The righteousness and ideals you bore may have saved your country once. But you know what happened to those who were constantly and only saved."

Her mind wandered to the hills of Camlann.

"You saved your subjects, but you never led them." Iskandar said. "You never showed them what a king is. You abandoned your men when they lost their way. Alone and untroubled, you followed your own pretty ideals."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"You...are no true king." Iskandar claimed. "Just a little girl, bound by a falsehood of kingship."

Everyone was silent until Naruto sighed.

"Well, this ended on a sour note." He then smirked. "But, there is a solution. King of Conquerors, are you ready for battle?"

Iskandar grinned, emptied his glass and stood up. Upon facing Darius, the Berserker's twin axes appeared in hand.

"Darius... While I am saddened that you are incapable of thought, I will enjoy this most readily."

" **Iskandar..."**

Iskandar flared his Prana, creating gusts of wind. After a moment, he was clad in his armor.

"Saber, Caster. This is the final question of our banquet! Must the king be alone in his superiority?"

Semiramis smiled.

"The king has no choice but to be alone!" Arturia said.

"You don't understand it at all!" Iskandar said. "Have a look and see the prowess of two kings!"

A bright light shone Iskandar. Once the line dimmed, everyone was in a desert. The Red Faction was on one side and the Silver Faction was on the other side.

Naruto looked around. "Twice in one night. I'm surprised."

"A Reality Marble?" Irisviel asked. "That's impossible! For one's own perspective to overwrite reality..."

Iskandar smirked. "Here, my armies once rode across the land. This is a scenery that each and every one of my heroes who shared in my joys and sorrows will never forget."

After a moment, a massive amount of footsteps was heard behind the Red Faction. An army... a seemingly endless army marched forth.

"I can make this world real because it exists in the hearts of all of us!" Iskandar spread his arms wide. "Behold my peerless army! Though their bodies were destroyed and their souls have become Heroic Spirits, these legendary heroes remained loyal to me!"

The army stopped a little ways away from the Red Faction.

"My bond with them is my greatest treasure, my path to kingship! This is Iskandar's ultimate Noble Phantasm: Ionioi Hetairoi!"

Every soldier roared in cheers.

"Every single one of them is a Servant!?" Waver asked.

A black horse stepped up next to Iskandar, who smiled and hugged its neck.

"It's been a long time, partner." He said before turning to the Red Faction and his soldiers. "Hear me! A king must live a life more vivid than any other and be a figure for all to admire!"

His soldiers roared in agreement.

Iskandar mounted his steed and turned it to his allies. "The king is the one who collects the envy of all his heroes and stands as their guide! Therefore, the king is not alone! For his will equals that of all his followers combined!"

His soldiers roared once more.

Iskandar turned back to the Silver Faction. "Now, Darius III, summon your troops! Let us relive our glorious battles once more!"

" **ISKANDAR!"** Darius flared his Prana and he became surrounded by armed zombies and war elephants.

Both armies charged forth. The Elephants bulldozed through the first lines of soldiers. Many of Darius' zombies were stabbed, but kept fighting until they were beheaded. Iskandar and Darius mowed through their enemies until they reached each other and clashed.

" **ISKANDAR!"** Darius struck with both axes, making Iskandar fall of his steed. Darius was about to strike again, but was stabbed by multiple spears.

With mighty swings, Darius pushed his attackers away and charged forth.

Swords, spears and arrows pierced his flesh, but he kept his momentum and rushed toward Iskandar, who had returned atop his steed.

"AaaaaaaaaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaei!" Iskandar let out his battle cry as he charged toward Darius.

Darius went for an overhead strike while Iskandar went for a horizontal swipe. Bucephalus ran past Darius before stopping.

After a moment, blood shot out of Darius' neck.

"Darius..." Iskandar said. "Though you were a Berserker, you and your men fought just as valiantly as always. My heart thumps in joy over this opportunity."

" **As did mine, Iskandar..."** Darius said before turning around. **"My wish upon the Grail was to face you and your army once more. This war has given me just that, and I couldn't be more satisfied."**

Iskandar laughed.

Darius reached out toward Naruto. **"Master... Thank you for granting my wish. May the rest of the Silver Faction also gain from your benevolence..."** His body dissolved into Prana, signalling the end of his time.

The Reality Marble disappeared. Everyone was back in the courtyard.

"This is a high note to leave the Banquet on." Iskandar grinned.

"A final glass of wine?" Persephone held out a glass filled with wine.

"Thank you." Iskandar downed the wine and walked away.

"Hold it, King of Conquerors!" Arturia called out. "I am not done with you yet."

"Keep quiet, little girl." Iskandar said, not even turning to face her. "This was a banquet for kings, but I no longer see you as one." He unsheathed his sword and, with a swing, summoned his chariot. "Wake up from this sad dream of yours. If you do not, you'll lose your modicum of pride as a Heroic Spirit. Your kingship is but a curse." Iskandar and Waver mounted the chariot before it flew away.

"Saber..." Irisviel said worriedly.

"There was once a knight who left Camelot, claiming that King Arthur didn't understand how others felt. Maybe those were the sentiment of everyone in the Round Table." Arturia said.

"Father..." She turned to Mordred. "You need only to think about those who followed, and realize that they were only those who admitted thinking the same." Mordred returned to her spirit form.

Semiramis chuckled before sipping her own wine. "This was more interesting than I anticipated."

" _MASTER!"_ Naruto heard Lancer in his head. _"We need help!"_

" _What's wrong, Elizabeth?"_

" _It's Rider! He's trying to kill us!"_

* * *

 **There we go. Just a few edits here and there.**

 **To those reading this edit just as it came out, the third chapter should be coming along today as well, if it hasn't already.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the third chapter of Fate/Dominance.**

 **By the way, I've edited the second chapter. I had Tokiomi mention the Matou house burning down when he faces Naruto, since not mentioning it made it seem like he didn't know about that.**

 **Minor additional edit: Someone asked me to spread the word: An author (Chillman22) is mentioning a crossover with Urusei Yatsura. Check it out on his profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fate/Dominance**

Elizabeth and Nobunaga slid back after blocking a strike from Lu Bu with their weapons. Lu Bu charged, dodging the magical attacks from Carmilla as he did. Elizabeth took a step back as Ruler and Nobunaga charged and blocked Lu Bu's swipe with their combined might. Lu Bu grunted in annoyance before pushing harder. Ruler and Nobunaga's feet started sliding back. Suddenly, a black rift appeared next to Lu Bu and he received a flying shoulder tackle. Getting back on his feet, Lu Bu sees his Master, with veins next to his eyes. Naruto charged toward Lu Bu, who went for a sweep with his halberd. Naruto jumped over the halberd and punched Lu Bu in the face.

Mordred and Semiramis appeared from the rift.

Naruto jumped back and Mordred charged in his place. Lu Bu thrust his halberd and Mordred blocked it, clashing blades. Naruto flanked the duo, pulled out Crissaegrim and charged forth. Lu Bu pushed Mordred and blocked Crissaegrim. Lu Bu smirked, but gashes appeared on his body.

"Huh!?" Elizabeth looked confused. "What happened!?"

Naruto went for another swing and Lu Bu blocked again. More gashes appeared.

"Ah, I see." Semiramis smiled. "Pay attention to the sword, with each swing, wind blades are unleashed."

Naruto swung a third time, but Lu Bu jumped back. A single gash appeared, this time.

"I see them." Ruler smirked. "That is quite the weapon."

Mordred and Naruto charged. With a battle cry, Lu Bu swung at the both of them. They slid back after blocking.

The side blades of the halberd opened and lengthened until they made a bow. Lu Bu tugged the string and readied his halberd like an arrow.

Mordred took a step back and Naruto braced himself.

"Fallible Bow!" Lu Bu called out as he shot his arrow.

Naruto sidestepped the arrow and caught it. Using the shot's momentum, he did a full spin and launched the spear straight back at Lu Bu, whose eyes widened. The spear pierced Lu Bu's chest and embedded itself on the wall.

Naruto dusted his hands off. What a perfect first use for Knight of Honor...

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming." Naruto said. "I just expected to get rid of you before this happened."

Lu Bu growled.

"Honestly, why else would I summon a famous traitor, if not to be extra Prana for the Grail?" Naruto asked rhetorically with a smirk.

Lu Bu growled and tried to pull the halberd from the wall and his chest.

He turned to Mordred. "Go ahead."

Mordred readied Clarent and charged. With a single swing, she beheaded Lu Bu.

"À la bonheur." Ruler said. Literally meaning 'to happiness' in french, but the way she said it was closer to 'about time'. "He was most unpleasant."

"Quite." Semiramis agreed. "He was but a brute who deserved his fate."

"An honorless warmonger." Mordred added. "However, this betrayal happened at the worst time. We used to have an advantage in numbers, but now, both Factions are even."

"Not quite." Naruto said. "We are still ahead, through the power you are supplied. They may have seventy-nine Assassins, but they are no match for any of us. Not to mention that their Caster is not an ally of the Faction. Considering his Noble Phantasm can produce its own Prana, that's a big advantage."

"This further proves that you are the obvious victor, as the Grail predicted." Ruler said.

"Well, of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "After all, he is no worthless pig!"

"At any rate, we've done enough for tonight." Naruto said. "Tomorrow morning, we'll walk around town."

* * *

Naruto was sitting down. He saw this coming a mile away.

Semiramis, Elizabeth and Carmilla were trying out different outfits in the clothing store. The whole group didn't attract too much attention, because Naruto used an illusion to hide the more noticeable sights of the group: Mordred's armor, Carmilla's near-naked attire, Elizabeth's dragon features, these kinds of details that people would notice in a second. Nobunaga and a Kage Bunshin were going to other stores, because she wanted to try out the modern day technology, rather than trying outfits.

Ruler was seated to his left. She didn't see the point of fashion. Mordred didn't either, but she took an outfit and sat down to his right.

Mordred's casual outfit was revealing: jean shorts, white tube top that didn't cover her midriff and a crimson leather jacket. Her face resembled her father's, but looked more fierce and rough. Unlike her father, who wore her hair in a bun, Mordred had a ponytail, which was more fitting to her facial features, along with horizontal braids on the sides of her head. Despite looking very much like a girl, a certain angle and distance _could_ make people mistake her for a guy. They found out, through a comment after she wore her chosen outfit, that Mordred _hated_ being called a girl. It made sense, being King Arthur's son, but it was also quite contradictory, considering she wore something that revealed so much of her body.

"Why is this such a joy to them?" Ruler wondered.

"Because they are noblewomen." Ruler turned to Naruto. "This is commonplace for them. They always had these expensive, beautiful dresses, because they were the high society of their time."

"Yeah." Mordred agreed. "Mother dabbled in such things as well, but often simply resorted to magic to get her way."

"Right." Naruto leaned against his seat and looked up at the ceiling. "...Elizabetha once did as well."

"Forever remembering and grieving your late wife..." Naruto looked back in front of him and saw Semiramis. "Such a loyal husband you are... That is worthy of respect."

"Satisfied?" He asked.

"While this era has interesting outfits, none really suit my taste. But trying everything was entertaining enough."

"We'll try some other places once the next opportunity presents itself." Naruto shrugged.

* * *

"And that is what happened at the castle, last night."

"I see..." Kiritsugu responded to his partner, Maiya Hisau, on his cell phone. He was sitting on the one of the beds of the hotel room. "At least, that's one Silver Servant down. What about our new base?"

"Tomorrow morning, I will take Saber and Madam there."

"I see. Thank you."

"No problem. Goodbye, then."

Kiritsugu hung up, grabbed his recently-bought burger and went to a board on the wall.

" _However, we are still at a massive disadvantage."_ He thought, taking a bite. _"The Matou home was burned down, not to mention the explosions around the Tohsaka manor."_ He frowned. _"That is two Masters and Red Servants possibly taken down, against one Silver Servant properly defeated. The Silver Faction is aggressive, yet elusive."_ He took another bite. _"Caster of Red's location is still unknown. However, last night, multiple children reported missing were found. But that is not going to stop them."_ He finished his burger and threw the paper in the trash. _"The Silver Faction's base is also unknown, but not their way of transport."_ He walked to the window and looked at the night sky. _"Those rifts can reach an unknown castle. The limit in distance is unknown, but it can possibly reach anywhere in Fuyuki."_ He lit up a cigarette. _"And that Master... An Eleventh Century knight. A Dead Apostle? Whether he is or not, his reaction time is worthy of note, if he can dodge a sniper round with little effort. Even if I use Time Alter, I may not be able to face him... Naruto Uzumaki... A new moniker, no doubt. While his features are slightly Japanese, he seems more German or European. Then again, he could have also had facial surgery. Who are you, Master of Silver?"_

* * *

The next sundown, Naruto felt a large amount of ill-intent Prana on the Mion River.

"Caster of Red..." He realized. "Looks like he's about to make his big move."

"Then let's go." Mordred, clad in armor, said. "He must be punished for his deeds."

"I will enjoy making him squeal like a pig!" Elizabeth cheered.

For once, Carmilla nodded in agreement. "Yes. If what we had done in life is considered a crime, then, surely, this Caster must be worse than we are."

"I will tag along." Ruler smirked. "If the identity you told me is the real one, then I must see his face."

* * *

The group arrived on the coast next to the Mion River. Caster of Red was standing in the middle of the river, facing the bridge. Ripples were created through the Prana exuded through the book in his hand.

"HEY, BIG GUY!" They heard a voice from the bridge. A lone, ginger teenager stood against the railing. "THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Red Caster turned to the Silver group. "The Master of Silver and his Servants. What a sur-" He stopped himself and his eyes widened.

"Gilles de Rais!" Ruler called out.

"Jeanne!?" Gilles de Rais exclaimed. "But how- I thought-"

"DID YOU GET THE WRONG GIRL THIS WHOLE TIME, BIG GUY!?" The teen called out. "'CAUSE THIS ONE'S WAY MORE GORGEOUS!"

"JEANNE D'ARC!" Gilles exclaimed with anguish, a hand to his face. "My maiden! How could I have possibly mistaken your beauty with another's!? I can't believe myself!"

This was slightly confusing to the Silver Faction. Gilles called Ruler Jeanne d'Arc, but she wasn't exactly what they imagined of the saintly Maiden of Orleans.

"You are quite different yourself, old friend!" Jeanne smirked. "But between your appearance as a knight and that of a mage, you look much better like this!"

"Your words fill me with joy, my maiden!" Gilles smiled. "Now watch as I create something that will shock even God!"

"My apologies, dear friend!" Jeanne said. "But as the Servant Ruler, I must oversee the Grail's completion! And if the Grail sees the Master of Silver as the victor, then you must be defeated!"

Gilles' eyes widened. "No... IT CAN'T BE!" He tugged on his hair. "SO THE GRAIL HAS TURNED YOU INTO ITS PUPPET, JEANNE!? I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

The Prana around him increased in volume as the sun left and the moon rose.

Tentacles rose from the water and wrapped around Gilles. A large monstrosity rose from underwater. Gilles was taken within the creature as it continued rising higher than the bridge.

"We must act quick." Jeanne said. "If Magecraft is discovered by the mundane world, then the Holy Grail War may be impeded."

"So, we have to keep it hidden? All right." Naruto did a half-ram seal. "Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu."

A heavy fog appeared around the Mion River.

"This fog..." Carmilla trailed off. "I see...How efficient, Master."

"Master of Silver!" The Silver Faction turned around and saw Arturia join them on the coast, followed by Irisviel.

"King of Knights." Naruto said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Caster of Red was sensed by others."

"So, this is that fiend's work." Arturia growled.

Lightning struck nearby and Iskandar's Gordius Wheel landed.

"Master of Silver, King of Knights!" Iskandar greeted.

"King of Conquerors..." Arturia trailed off.

"Your Faction's Caster is quite troublesome." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that is most certainly true." Iskandar turned to the river. "Lancer should be here soon."

"So the Red Faction will finally stand united." Naruto smirked. "That's good. Facing you off one by one was getting boring."

"So, how do we beat him?" Waver asked. "This isn't the first time you fought him, right?"

"Unfortunately, Lancer won't reach Caster's Noble Phantasm with Gae Dearg this time." Arturia said.

"But still, we must deal with him quick!" Irisviel chimed in.

"But how do we do that while Caster is within all that flesh?" Iskandar asked.

"By dragging him out." Diarmuid said as he appeared on the coast. "That's the only way. We have to draw him out, so that I may strike with Gae Dearg once more."

"That sounds viable." Naruto said. "Either that, or destroy Caster and that thing with a single strike."

Arturia looked at her right hand.

"You are thinking of using Excalibur." Arturia looked up and turned to Mordred. "Am I wrong, Father?"

"No..." Arturia trailed off. "However, this battle is also to unite the Red Faction. If I simply destroy Caster with Excalibur, then I may antagonize Lancer's Master."

"That is possible." Lancer sighed.

"Then it's simple." The Red Faction turned to Naruto. "Fight him long enough to prove you all participated, then finish him off."

"Are you really helping just so you can fight a united Faction?" Waver asked.

"And why not?" Naruto smirked. "Archer and Berserker, the least probable team players, have already been taken down. What's wrong with fighting you all now that you can work together properly?"

"Archer of Red..." Arturia said. "We never had the opportunity to see them."

"It's better that way." Naruto said. "Gilgamesh of Uruk is not a pleasant man."

The Red Servants' eyes widened. Gilgamesh of Uruk!?

The whole group turned to the river as water splashed.

"This conversation can wait another time." Arturia said before turning to Diarmuid. "Lancer, can you hurl your spear toward the target?"

Diarmuid nodded. "If I can see it, it will be no problem."

"I can understand how the enemy being in the water is a problem, but..." Naruto walked up to the water and, with a stomp, created an ice road up to Gilles' creation.

Irisviel's eyes widened. "Such effortless Magecraft..."

"You have my thanks, Master of Silver." Diarmuid leaped past Naruto and landed on the ice. "This is sufficient."

"King of Conquerors!" Arturia called out.

"Right!" Gordius Wheel took to the air.

Arthuria charged, running on water.

"Huh, that's a surprise." Naruto commented.

"Father was blessed by the Lady of the Lake." Mordred explained. "This is no problem for him."

"Makes sense." Naruto nodded. "If you want to tag along, go ahead. You wanted to punish Red Caster, no?"

"What about you?"

"Someone's gotta supply this ice with power, lest it shatter."

"Then I will stand guard." Mordred said. "If one foot must remain there for the ice to stay, then I must protect you from interferences, like Assassin of Red."

Naruto shrugged. "It's your choice."

"I, uhhhh, I don't feel comfortable around those tentacles..." Elizabeth said. "They're not something an Idol should be around!"

Carmilla smirked. "Luckily, I have no need for proximity!" She unleashed an array of magical attacks. "If I had to be punished for spilling the blood of maidens, then he must be punished for spilling the blood of children!"

Naruto glanced at Jeanne. "What about you?"

"Gilles will be defeated, regardless." She shrugged. "Protecting the lone Master of Silver is a greater concern." She then leaned closer to Naruto and whispered. "That homunculus... She's the one who bears the Lesser Grail, the vessel for the Prana of defeated Servants. It is needed to call forth the Grail."

Naruto glanced at Irisviel, his eyes glowing red through Ranmaru.

Ranmaru's eyes were better than the Byakugan when it came to seeing 'life'. Through them, he saw the overabundance of Prana within Irisviel's body.

His lips tugged upwards. He would acquire the Lesser Grail after Gilles' defeat. He turned to the battle.

The Red Trio was smashing, cutting and slicing the beast, but it kept regenerating. The only parts that weren't healing was where Diarmuid struck with Gae Buidhe, such was the golden shortspear's curse. That spoke volume of the Prana coming from that book.

* * *

Risei Kotomine sat down in a backroom of the church. "What a disaster... Such a thing never happened in previous wars."

"According to Assassin, the Master of Silver has such mastery over water that he created a thick fog that hides Caster from anyone away further than the coast. He also created an ice bridge that allowed Diarmuid Ua Duibhne to reach Caster and strike with Gae Buidhe." Kirei reported.

"Hiding Caster and letting him receive injuries he can never heal." Risei nodded in appreciation. "Kirei, as tempting as it may be, do not harm the Master of Silver. He is of a great help in hiding the Holy Grail War."

Kirei nodded. "I understand. The Master of Silver apparently desires to let the Red Faction unite, for a grand scale battle between Factions."

"Yes, for someone who wishes to see the great heroes of history fight, this is a plausible desire." Risei rested his head on his fingers. "However, the question remain, why was he alone selected for the Silver Faction?"

It was obvious that Naruto was the lone one chosen. After all, every Silver Servant seemed loyal enough. If he had taken the Command Seals from the original Masters, then most of the Servants would scoff before listening to him, without the use of a Command Seal.

"We will question this another time." Risei concluded. "Kirei, I will handle the cover-up. Keep me updated on the situation, with Assassin."

Kirei nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "You know you cannot hide from me."

An Assassin appeared. It looked like a woman with long purple hair.

"We will not harm you, Master of Silver." She said. "The mediator knows you hide the Holy Grail War with this fog."

"So, the church knows that the Red Faction is facing Caster?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then you can do something, to help with Caster's defeat." Naruto turned back to the battle. "Join Diarmuid, and tell him the church is aware of their participation. That is Saber of Red's cue to finish off Caster."

"I see." She said. "The Red Faction's union will be completed. I understand." She leaped past Naruto and ran on the ice.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne." Diarmuid turned around.

"Assassin..." Diarmuid trailed off.

"The church is aware of this battle." She said. "If Caster can be struck down, then now is the time."

Diarmuid nodded and turned to the battle. "King of Knights! The time to strike has come!"

"I understand!" Arturia jumped away from the beast. She faced the beast, her back to the bridge. She started glowing with a golden aura. The wind sheath left her sword, revealing its golden light. The grass on the coasts were letting out mana and was gathering within her blade.

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. This was similar to Senjutsu.

"This is the light of Excalibur." Mordred said. "The light that gave hope to many a warrior. This blade, this light, is his pride and the will of those with steadfast loyalty to him."

As Arturia kept gathering Prana, a gunshot was heard and the monster stopped. That's when Naruto felt it.

" _I see..."_ He realized. _"The link was always there, it simply wasn't strong enough for me to realize it was there. But now that it has been severed by the Master's death, I can truly feel the lack of bond."_

"Ryuunosuke, my Master!" Gilles called out from within the beast. "You have died and left me all alone... But don't worry! I, Gilles de Rais, will fulfil my promise to you! Behold, Ryuunosuke! A gift to see you to the next world: the greatest Cool!"

The beast began moving and attacking again.

Arturia's golden blade gained a tall beam of Prana. She took a step forward and a golden aura repelled the monster away several feet.

She held the blade high. "Ex...CALIBUUUUUUR!" She swung her blade down, unleashing a beam of golden Prana. It rushed toward the monster and engulfed it.

* * *

Gilles' eyes widened as he saw a small crack on the flesh in front of him. A golden light gleamed through the crack.

"Ooooooh!" He said in reverence as he reached out for it. "This light... There's no doubt. This is the light that blessed Jeanne and I with such joy and bliss."

Within the light, he saw a church. In front of the church, a radiant maiden stood. Her golden hair was long and with a large braid going down to her thighs.

"Jeanne..." He said, crying. He now saw the difference between her and the imposter on the coast. How could he have been so foolish...?

Jeanne d'Arc turned to face him and, with a smile, held out with a gentle hand.

A smile made its way to Gilles' face as he reached out. "What have I been doing...this whole time?"

Those were his last thoughts before he and his creation were destroyed by the golden light.

* * *

Waves of water were rushing as the golden Prana rose to the air like a pillar of light.

"So this is the brilliance of the Once and Future King..." Naruto said.

"What a magnificent light..." Elizabeth said in awe.

"It is my father's glory as a king." Mordred said.

Naruto glanced at Irisviel. "Everything all right, Einzbern? You are looking worse for wear."

Irisviel turned to Naruto. "Ah... It's nothing, Uzumaki-san."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow., his eyes glowing red. "That is a lot of Prana flowing through your body. Are you not burdened?"

Irisviel's eyes widened as Naruto approached her. "What are you-"

Naruto's right arm glowed with golden Chakra. "You seem unable to handle all this Prana. Fortunately, it is beneficial for me to take it from you."

He thrust his arm right into Irisviel's navel.

She was shocked when she felt no pain.

"Let's see..." Naruto moved his arm a bit. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a sheath I feel in my hand?"

Irisviel's eyes widened. How did he-

"But that's not the source, is it?" He asked rhetorically, reaching further in. "Ah... There it is."

Naruto pulled out a chalice from Irisiviel. There was no wound on her body.

"The Lesser Grail..." Irisviel muttered in shock. "How did you-"

"Irisviel!" Arturia called out as she reached the coast.

Mordred stood between her father and her Master and blocked Excalibur with Clarent.

"How low of you, attacking Irisviel while my back was turned!" The King of Knights growled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? But I have not harmed her."

Arturia's eyes narrowed before she pushed on.

"Saber, wait!" Irisviel ran behind Arturia and held her shoulder. "You must be tired from using your Noble Phantasm!"

Arturia's eyes widened.

When Mordred felt her father stop, she stepped away.

Arturia looked at the hand on her shoulder in shock. "Irisviel... Your hand..."

Irisviel's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away.

"You..." She then turned to the Silver Faction. "What is the meaning of this!? What have you done to her!?"

"I have relieved her of her burden." Naruto raised the Lesser Grail. "Within this chalice flows the Prana of the defeated Servants of this Grail War."

Arturia's eyes widened.

Irisviel looked down. "He speaks the truth, Saber... I was the vessel for the Lesser Grail. As more Servants were defeated, more Prana flowed through me. My body cannot handle it all, so I must cut off my senses so that I can continue to properly function..."

"But that isn't a problem anymore." Naruto smirked. "I have the Grail in my hands. This is quite the advantage."

Arturia readied her sword.

"Perhaps another time, King of Knights." A rift appeared behind the Silver Faction. "The Red Faction cannot face us after working so hard."

"Wait!" She called out as Naruto, Ruler and the Silver Servants jumped through the rift before it disappeared.

* * *

"So, this is the Lesser Grail..." Semiramis said.

"That's right." Ruler said. "And you have acquired it at the perfect time. With four Servants gone, this Lesser Grail will soon have enough Prana to call forth the Grail. Perhaps one more Servant will be enough."

"One, huh..." Naruto said. "Then perhaps we will strike Assassin."

"But aren't the Assassins and their Master at the Church?" Mordred asked.

"So?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "They may have claimed to be the mediators of the War, but they went against their neutrality and picked a side. Not to mention that Ruler is the mediator chosen by the Grail, no matter what the Church says."

"I believe this to be a fantastic idea!" Elizabeth said. "Seventy-nine bodies, that's quite the amount of blood!"

"It would be a shame for all that blood to go to waste." Carmilla nodded.

"I see no problem with this plan!" Nobunaga smirked.

"Then it is settled." Naruto said. "Tomorrow night, I will put the entire population of Fuyuki into an illusory sleep. If we face the Red Faction, then we may fight in peace, without any witnesses."

* * *

"I see..." Kiritsugu said, a frown on his face. "This is bad..."

Irisviel nodded, seated by the table in the living room of the Japanese-style home. "We never expected such a thing to be possible, but he took the Lesser Grail just like that."

Kiritsugu looked out the window. It was the day following the battle on the Mion River.

This was one of the worst-case scenarios: the Silver Faction had more Servants than the Red Faction _and_ they held the Lesser Grail. If the Red Faction didn't act quickly, then victory for the Silver Faction was assured. They had to find the Silver Faction.

" _At this point, they may place the Lesser Grail in one of the four parts of Fuyuki where the Leylines are linked. Ryuudo Temple is the most compatible, but the Master of Silver must know that as well and may purposefully avoid it. Which of the remaining three..."_

"Kiritsugu?" Irisviel called out.

"Maiya." Kiritsugu said.

"Yes?" Maiya was standing by the door leading to the entrance.

"Send familiars to Rider's Master and Lancer's Master with a message." Kiritsugu commanded. "Tell them to head for the Church."

"Why the Church?" Irisviel asked.

"The Church has been on the Red Faction's side, or rather Tohsaka's side, from the very beginning. The Silver Faction may place the Lesser Grail there, to summon the Grail and to rid themselves of an enemy."

"But that would go against the rules of the Grail War!" Saber exclaimed.

"Right." Kiritsugu nodded. "But it doesn't matter. The Silver Faction probably believes itself so close to victory that they may bend the rules, if they truly followed them in the first place."

* * *

That night, Naruto stood at the top of one of Shinto's taller buildings in the middle of Fuyuki City.

He activated the Byakugan. His vision reached the edges of the city. "Alright..." His Rinne Sharingan opened. "And now... You will all sleep."

Everyone within his Byakugan's line of sight was caught by this illusion, making them fall unconscious.

Naruto turned his head a few times, making sure he got every angle of the city.

"Good. Now, only the Red Faction is awake." They were all heading east, toward Shinto. Kayneth and Lancer, being already in Shinto, headed further east, toward the Church. "And Kiritsugu's message got to them, I see..." He smirked and went through Yomotsu Hirasaka.

* * *

Most of the Silver Faction, sans Semiramis, jumped out of a rift just a few feet away from the Church.

Many Assassins appeared at the entrance of the Church.

"Look at that crowd!" Elizabeth grinned. "They must really want front row seats!"

Carmilla twirled her staff. "Let us begin. I yearn to gather their blood!"

"Go."

At Naruto's signal, Mordred, Elizabeth and Nobunaga charged and Carmilla unleashed her magical attacks.

Naruto threw a tri-pronged kunai and it embedded itself on the door of the Church.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let them have their fun here." Naruto smirked as he grabbed her arm. "Let's go meet the priests."

With the Hiraishin, Naruto and Jeanne appeared at the door and entered the Church before Assassin could stop them.

Kirei Kotomine stood alone on the small podium. Risei was in one of the backrooms.

"And we finally meet face-to-face." Naruto said. "I did my research on Executors, you know? Physically, you are the strongest Master of the Red Faction. This is a battle I'm interested in."

With a flick of his wrists, Kirei had small red hilts between his fingers. These hilts then gained blades.

Jeanne stepped back. This was an interesting battle. One between the Grail's favorite Masters.

Kirei Kotomine may be a priest, but his heart was dark. Try as he might to deny it, he was a man who only found pleasure and joy in the strife and suffering of others. Indeed, he was the Grail's favorite Master, at first.

But then, Naruto Uzumaki appeared in the world out of nowhere. His darkness was greater, older, more potent. The Grail _adored_ his presence and, as such, gave him a full selection of Servants, Jeanne included, to grant him victory.

Both Masters charged forth...

* * *

Diarmuid rushed toward the Church, but stopped as he felt something was off.

An army landed before him. Their lower bodies were avian in nature while their upper bodies were that of skeletons.

Diarmuid readied his spears. These things were meant to hold him off, but he couldn't simply rush past them without risks.

The army charged. With swift swipes, Diarmuid cut down two skeletons per spear every strike. However, their number were replenishing just as fast as they fell, if not more so.

After a few moments in this struggle, Diarmuid heard a noise he wasn't familiar with. But if the knowledge he received from the Grail about the modern era was accurate, then this was the sound of an engine.

"Lancer!" Dairmuid turned west upon hearing Arturia's voice and his eyes widened.

She was riding a two-wheeled vehicle. A motorcycle, if he guessed correctly.

The sight of the King of Knights on such a contraption was awe-inspiring. Like she was riding a metal steed to battle.

"Strike Air!" Arturia pulled the brakes and turned her ride just as she reached the skeletons. With the momentum, she unleashed the wind of Invisible Air, blowing away a large part of the army.

"King of Knights..." Diarmuid muttered in shock.

"Let us move before they replenish!" She said. "We must stop the Silver Faction!" She rode through the staggered army.

"Right!" Lancer charged and leaped.

* * *

Gordius Wheel bulldozed through its fair share of the Flying Skeletons.

"What are these things?" Waver asked.

"Cannon Fodder." Iskandar said. "Mere sacrifices meant to hold off the enemy. Given their numbers and nature, I believe this to be the Queen of Assyria's work."

"That woman?" Waver asked, thinking back to the banquet.

"That's right. She is of the Caster Class. Creating these things to fight in her stead seems like the type of thing someone with no front-line prowess would do."

"Are they going to be tenacious?" Waver asked.

"Perhaps. At least until the Silver Faction deals with Assassin, I imagine."

"Because the Church is where Assassin's Master was this whole time, right?"

"According to the message from Saber's Master, yes."

"...I guess most participants didn't really follow the rules, then."

"In battle, many tactics and tricks are used." The King of Conquerors said. "Some are more 'morally correct', while others can be seen as horrible acts. It all comes down to the moral code of the mastermind, as well the mind of those unleashing the tactics."

"Do they really make that much of a difference?"

"Of course they do. If I told you to stop a rebellion in a village, what would be the morally correct solution and what would be the horrible one."

"That's easy." Waver said. "The correct one would be peaceful negotiations while the horrible one would- oh!" He gasped.

"Exactly." Iskandar nodded. "If the Mastermind has a decent moral code, then he will mention that the rebellion must be stopped peacefully, but he could also not mention it and give the duty to a bloodthirsty soldier."

"I see..." Waver said. "And what are we facing?"

"This isn't peaceful by any means, but they have not harmed the population of Fuyuki yet, so this is fortunate."

Waver smiled. "Then if we pull through, this will be a great victory from an uphill battle!"

Iskandar laughed. "A glorious victory, indeed! Yah!" Gordius Wheel sped up toward the Church, smashing through more Flying Skeletons.

* * *

Muramasa clashed with the Black Keys. The Keys cracked nearly upon impact.

" _These things aren't meant for close-quarters."_ Naruto observed. _"They will shatter in but a moment, and then I will strike."_

As if on cue, the Black Keys shattered. With his free hand, Naruto palmed Kirei right on the torso. Kirei gasped for air as he flew backward. He fell, but quickly got back up.

" _That wasn't enough."_ Naruto thought. _"At least, he's durable."_

" _He is a trained fighter, if he has such strength at the palm of his hand."_ The broken blades disappeared and, with a flick of his wrists, the hilts were back in his robes and Kirei took his stance. _"I have to look for any openings in his stance."_

Kirei charged. After three steps, he did a forward leap that went through the rest of the distance between them.

" _Good speed."_ Naruto smirked. _"But I am much faster."_

Kirei went to punch Naruto's torso, but Naruto caught the fist. Naruto punched Kirei in the gut, making him double over, before crouching and kicking him in the chin, sending him airborne.

" _Can he withstand this?"_ Naruto wondered as he leaped behind Kirei. Bones ripped through the front of his clothes and restrained Kirei.

" _What!?"_ Kirei thought. _"What are these bones!?"_

Naruto made the two of them spin in the air before they started falling to the ground head first.

Jeanne's hair flowed back as the crash caused winds.

" _This is just the beginning and it's already entertaining."_ She smirked. _"Seeing living beings, not Heroic Spirits, fight with such prowess is a surprise."_

When the dust cleared, Naruto was the only one standing, but Kirei was still breathing.

Naruto went to the podium of the Church and placed the Lesser Grail. Almost immediately, it started floating.

"It is almost time." Jeanne said. "The Red Faction is also on it's way. I better get out and assist them." She turned around.

"A moment, Ruler."

Jeanne stopped.

"Has the Grail always been this corrupted?"

Jeanne turned to Naruto.

"I felt it the moment I pulled it out of the Homunculus, but I had shrugged it off at first, thinking it was the Prana of Gilles, Lu Bu and a Berserker. But then I realized that I wasn't feeling Gilgamesh's Prana."

"...You're right." Jeanne admitted. "The Grail is corrupted. It has been since the Third Grail War."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"To try and achieve victory, the Einzbern manipulated the Grail System and created a unique class for one spirit. The Einzbern summoned Angra Mainyu: All the World's Evil."

"But what happened?" He asked.

"Angra Mainyu wasn't a powerful spirit." Jeanne said. "Merely a man who had been chosen to carry the six billion curses of humanity. He was defeated at the beginning of the Third War. When his Prana went to the Grail, everything changed. The Grail's power to grant wishes changed Angra Mainyu, whose very existence represented the wishes of the people of his time: to be All the World's Evil."

"So the Grail turned him into All the World's Evil and he corrupted the Grail." Naruto realized.

Jeanne nodded. "Many Servants summoned in this War wouldn't have been summoned without his corruption, like Bluebeard Gilles and the Silver Faction."

"His corruption allowed Masters to summon those who weren't heroes."

Jeanne nodded again.

"And what about you? You are not the original Jeanne d'Arc."

"Right. I am simply a twisted version of the Maiden of Orleans, created through Angra Mainyu and Gilles' personal bias and desires. She was not a hero, but a Saint, so she had no place in the Throne of Heroes. The Grail created me instead of summoning a legitimate Saint as the Servant Ruler."

"One must be a Saint to be the Servant Ruler?" He asked.

"At least, they must not have a wish to ask of the Grail."

"And what about you?"

A twisted smile appeared on her face as her gaze became crazed and bloodthirsty. "I will have my revenge against France for their betrayal! If they brand me a witch, then I shall give them one!"

"...Would you like me to take you there?"

"Huh!?" Jeanne's eyes widened.

"I am not of this dimension, you know that." Naruto smirked. "I could take you to a dimension that is in the middle of the Hundred Years' War and let you have your revenge."

Jeanne was silent from shock for a moment before she smirked. "I will follow you to hell and back if you can grant me this wish."

"Then so I shall. After this war, will you be my Servant?"

"Of course, Master." She smirked and walked out of the Church.

Naruto smirked, then looked at Kirei, who stood back up.

"Einzbern... This whole time..." Kirei said. "Truly, their desire for Heaven's Feel is great."

"Kirei Kotomine, what will you do?"

Kirei took his stance once more.

"I see." Naruto smirked. "So be it."

* * *

Mordred beheaded an Assassin. There were only a dozen left.

The sound of a motorcycle was heard, getting everyone's attention. They saw Arturia riding the motorcycle and closing in on the Church.

"Father..." Mordred said. It was finally time. She would have her battle with her father.

As the motorcycle approached, Nobunaga's rifles appeared and shot it.

Arturia pulled the brakes and leaped to avoid the bullets. She brandished Excalibur as she started landing.

Mordred charged and clashed blades with her father.

Jeanne stepped out of the Church.

"Ruler." Nobunaga said. "Is the Grail ready?"

"Almost." Jeanne said. "As I suspected, we only need one more Servant. How many Assassins are there left?"

"Only a dozen." Carmilla said. "And you came at the right time. Mordred is now clashing with her father. The rest of the Red Faction may arrive soon."

"I'm taking on Iskandar." Nobunaga smirked.

"Splendid idea." Jeanne smirked. "If we defeat a few extra Servants, it can only benefit us. As I am the only one in the group, other than Mordred and Nobunaga, to have Magic Resistance, I will take on Diarmuid. He is getting close."

As if on cue, Diarmuid arrived in the Church yard, while lightning struck and the Gordius Wheel landed.

"It is time." Nobunaga smirked. "The Grand Battle of the Fourth Holy Grail War can now begin!" She walked forth and faced Iskandar.

"Let us go." Jeanne charged toward Diarmuid. "For the sake of our wishes!"

Carmilla turned to Elizabeth. "I loathe to ask you, but will you assist me with the remaining Assassins?"

"I don't see why not." Elizabeth shrugged. "They are no different from the pigs and squirrels that took everything from us."

" _I'll help."_ They heard Naruto's voice in their head. _"So long as they are contracted to a living Kirei Kotomine, then I can detect them."_

"As expected of my manager!" Elizabeth smirked.

Carmilla also smirked. "Let us bathe in their blood!"

* * *

"Rider..." Waver said.

"An unknown Servant, at this point in the war..." Iskandar said.

"That never stopped you before, has it, King of Conquerors?" Nobunaga asked. "Come. I shall see if you can be more of a challenge than Archer of Red!"

Archer of Red... Gilgamesh of Uruk.

"So, you are the one who defeated him."

"I am." Nobunaga smirked.

For her to defeat such an ancient hero...

"Boy, stay in the chariot." Iskandar said.

"Huh?"

Iskandar flared his Prana and glowed with a blinding light.

He had activated Ionioi Hetairoi.

His army stood behind him while Bucephalus was before the Chariot.

Iskandar got off Gordius Wheel and mounted his steed.

"This army..." Nobunaga smirked. "The forces that conquered the known world..." She stabbed her cane into the sand. "I am Nobunaga Oda, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven! King of Conquerors, Iskandar, let this battle be one of mighty forces!"

Iskandar unsheathed his blade. "Let us charge, my friends! Tonight, we face a warlord who nearly conquered her own country!"

The entire army charged.

* * *

Jeanne twirled her flag-spear before swiping. Diarmuid deflected with Gae Dearg before stabbing with Gae Buidhe. Jeanne used the butt end of her spear to deflect.

This was much like the duel Diarmuid had with Mordred. Only his speed was superior, while Jeanne having all the other advantages, though they were equal in stamina. But so long as he was faster, than his Eye of the Mind would keep him safe.

Jeanne smirked and jumped away.

Diarmuid braced himself. He didn't know what tricks she had up her sleeves.

"I may soon lose them, so I might as well have a use." Jeanne said as she took off her gauntlet.

Diarmuid's eyes widened as he saw the multiple sets of Command Seals.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne." Jeanne smirked as her Command Seals shone. "By my authority as the Servant Ruler, I order to slice your neck with Gae Buidhe!"

His grip on Gae Buidhe reversed before his arm went for his neck. Blood gushed out of his neck as he fell to the ground.

"Lancer!" The two of them heard Kayneth El-Melloi's voice. "By my Command Seal, I order you to break Gae Buidhe!"

Both arms gripped the golden shortspear and snapped it in half.

The wound on Diarmuid's neck glowed green until it was healed.

"My lord!" Diarmuid declared, standing back up and taking a stance with Gae Dearg. "You have saved my life! I, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, will not fall until the Grail is yours! This I swear, as my wish to serve my lord honorably!"

"Too bad." Jeanne said. "You could have made this easy." She twirled her spear and took her stance. "Still, I shall take my new advantage."

"Do your worst, witch." Diarmuid charged.

* * *

Arturia deflected a stab from Mordred and responded with a swipe. Mordred blocked it and flipped the clash until Excalibur was embedded on the ground, with Clarent holding it there.

"Why, Father?" Mordred growled. "Why this stupid wish!?"

"I..." Arturia trailed off. "I never should have become king. I brought down my own kingdom, slaying my comrades during a rebellion. A rebellion caused because I cannot understand how other people feel."

With a battle cry, Mordred reared her blade and swiped. Arturia blocked it and slid back a few feet.

"Is that really it!?" Mordred exclaimed. "You want to change everything because you failed!? If you think undoing everything you've done will make everything better, then you understand your people even less than you think!"

Arturia's eyes widened.

"We all knew there were flaws in the way you ruled, but, no matter what, you were the greatest of all kings to us! Myself more than anyone!" Her shoulder were shaking. "When _Mother_ told me of my lineage and my existence as a Homunculus, I was elated and ashamed. I couldn't even be called human, yet your blood, the blood of the one I admired most, flowed through me."

"Mordred..." Arturia muttered in shock.

"It was a ploy..." Mordred said. "It was all Mother's ploy to take the throne, but I came to you regardless and revealed to you my lineage. I was overjoyed at the knowledge that the Perfect King was my Father."

Arturia's hands were shaking.

"Father..." Mordred trailed off. "My wish is to challenge Caliburn's trial."

Arturia's eyes widened.

"If I can raise Caliburn from the stone, it will prove that I am worthy of being your son and heir."

Arturia closed her eyes. "If Caliburn could recognize you where I couldn't, then perhaps..."

"Father?"

"Mordred... Perhaps both of our wishes could be granted."

"What?"

Arturia opened her eyes. "Perhaps you are more worthy of being king than I, like your Master said. If you take Caliburn, perhaps things will change for the better."

" _That's an interesting conversation you two are having."_ Mordred heard in her head.

Her eyes widened behind her helmet. _"Master?"_

" _There's no need to mess with time."_ Naruto explained. _"I could just take you two to another dimension where your Father wasn't born, no need for two of them, and you two could continue from there."_

"...Father, you say my rule could have perhaps changed things for the better, but if we had the chance to see, would you take it?"

Arturia hesitated for a moment before she was about to give her answer. But then, an explosion was heard in the Church and black mud shot out through the windows.

* * *

Both fighters charged and their hands intertwined in a struggle for superior might.

Kirei backed away suddenly, before using the new-found freedom to strike Naruto's torso with his elbow. He tripped Naruto then stomped his navel.

"That's it!" Naruto smirked as he kicked Kirei and stood back up. "Show me your might as an Executor! Let me see how a Monster Killer fights in this world!"

He charged and went for a high kick. Kirei blocked it, but Naruto immediately went for a low kick afterwards. With Kirei in the air from sudden sweep, Naruto grabbed one of Kirei's legs and pulled before punching him in the gut. Kirei rolled on the floor from the impact.

Kirei got up and charged. He kicked Naruto in the face, but Naruto spun and responded with his own kick.

The Lesser Grail then started being filled with black mud. Naruto felt every ill-intent emotions in the mud.

Kirei punched Naruto straight in the torso. The fist dug in the torso a bit before Naruto was flung away like a cannonball.

Naruto landed on his feet and leaped towards Kirei, his leg raised for a heel kick. Kirei jumped back as Naruto brought his heel down, only to be shocked at the crater the kick caused.

Naruto spun on his heel and went to punch Kirei, his skin steaming up.

Naruto's fist smashed Kirei's ribs. Kirei caught blood and was slammed against the wall.

Naruto dusted his hands off as the soul left its vessel and entered his body.

"Well, that was fun." He said before turning to the Lesser Grail.

The mud had long since spilled from the chalice, being filled to the brim. It was all over the podium. Then the mud exploded all over the walls and he was splashed as well.

Naruto looked at his surroundings. The moment he was splashed by the mud, he was in a whole other place. Despite the place looking like his castle's yard, he knew he wasn't back at his castle.

" _ **Great Darkness..."**_ Naruto looked up. A black and red hole was in the sky. **_"You are a Great Darkness... Worthy of bearing All the World's Evil..."_**

"Then I shall bear it. I wish to absorb Angra Mainyu." Naruto said. "If I absorb All the World's Evil, then it will spread further than a single Earth."

" _ **Spread chaos...further and further... What a pleasant wish..."**_ The hole grew. **_"You are in danger... Absorb All The World's Evil later... Avoid the Noble Phantasm..."_**

Naruto's eyes widened as he was back at the Church.

That's when he felt it.

* * *

"AaaaaaaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaei!" Iskandar let out a battle cry as he and his army charged.

Nobunaga kept her smirk. "Such an impressive and mighty army." She said. "I can feel the passion in each and every single one of them."

Three thousand rifles appeared.

"They may not be divinities, but they are an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm." She held a hand forward, her own rifle appearing in her hand.

"Here it comes!" Iskandar warned his army.

"And you, King of Conquerors, are a divinity with a Riding skill. I shall marvel at how much it will affect you. This is my Three Lines Formation!"

Her rifles fired.

Many managed to block the bullets with their weapons and shields, but as they approached her, more and more soldiers fell.

Waver's eyes widened. _"An Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that is more effective the more Divinity and Mystery her opponents have, and even more so if they have a Riding skill... She even has the same skill as Rider that makes it more effective against other Anti-Army Noble Phantasms."_

The rifle in her hand disappeared and she brandished her sword.

"What a thrill!" She exclaimed. "Your army is far greater than the Takeda Cavalry, King of Conquerors! Never lose your pride for them!"

When the army reached her, she fought back.

Deflecting and countering blow after blow, while Three Thousand Worlds continued to bring down soldiers, Nobunaga kept up against the army. The boost she gained from her Master's dual energies was very helpful in this regard.

"What a warrior!" Iskandar grinned. "You would have a fine place in my army!"

"I appreciate the praise, but I will not bend a knee to you." Nobunaga smirked.

Suddenly, the Reality Marble flickered.

"Ah... We've been in here too long..." Iskandar lamented. "I was having so much fun that I didn't notice all the Prana it took from me."

The Reality Marble disappeared and the trio were back in the yard, with Iskandar still atop Bucephalus.

Then, they turned to the Church as they heard an explosion. They saw black mud shoot out of the windows.

Jeanne smirked. "There it is! The Grail has emerged!"

"The Grail?" Mordred asked. "The Grail is creating this mud?"

"That it is!" Jeanne walked up to the Church. "With the remaining Assassins gone, the Grail has now formed, and is communicating with him as we speak!"

"Huh?" Elizabeth was confused. "The Grail can communicate?"

"Well... Not so much the Grail..." Jeanne turned to the Servants. "But Angra Mainyu, yes."

"Angra Mainyu?" Nobunaga repeated. "What does All the World's Evil have to do with the Grail?"

"Plenty!" Jeanne exclaimed. "After all, the Einzbern summoned him during the Third War! When he was defeated, his existence corrupted the Grail!"

"The Grail is corrupted?" Arturia asked, shocked.

"Very much so!" Jeanne smirk became twisted. "The Grail still grants wishes, so long as they can be granted through destruction!"

"You tricked us!" Mordred accused. "You endangered our Master for some ploy, didn't you!?"

"Not at all." Jeanne shook her head. "Angra Mainyu felt his presence and desired for his participation. The Silver Faction, and my own existence, was all to ensure his victory!"

Nobunaga's rifles pointed at Jeanne. "And what happens to our Master, now?"

Jeanne smirked. "You know of his power. Connect the dots."

After a moment, Nobunaga smirked and her rifles disappeared. "I see. That sounds fun."

"Saber." The whole group turned away from the Church and saw Kiritsugu Emiya. "By my Command Seal, I order you to destroy the Grail with your Noble Phantasm!"

Arturia's eyes widened as she raised her sword, the blade immediately gathering Prana.

Mordred immediately stood between her and the Church. "If you attack the Church now, you will endanger my Master. For the sake of my wish, I cannot allow that!"

Her helmet split off in the middle before folding on her back.

"That face..." Diarmuid muttered in shock.

"Hmmm... Probably should have seen this coming..." Iskandar rubbed his chin as he saw Mordred's face.

Clarent's blade glowed with blood red Prana. "Clarent..."

"Saber!" Kiritsugu called out.

"Kiritsugu, wait!" Arturia pleaded. "There's still someone in the Church!"

"I order you to destroy the Grail!" He used his second Command Seal.

Arturia couldn't resist anymore. She swung her sword down.

"BLOOD ARTHUUUUUR!" Mordred called out as she also swung her sword down.

Golden and Red Prana clashed.

Excalibur was a one hit Noble Phantasm, so its power was at its maximum from the start, whereas Clarent's blast gradually grows stronger. Excalibur was quickly gaining ground, but Clarent's gradual increase slowed it down little by little.

...But it wasn't enough.

Mordred's eyes widened as the Golden Prana was nearing her.

" _What are you doing!? Dodge!"_ She heard in her head before a black rift appeared next to her.

"Mast-" She couldn't finish her sentence before she was grabbed by Naruto and he jumped out of the way, avoiding the Golden blast that engulfed the Church.

"The Grail has been destroyed." Kiritsugu claimed. "Now, the world is no longer in danger from Angra Mainyu."

Jeanne clicked her tongue. "If I hadn't bragged, he wouldn't have done anything..."

"No worries." Everyone turned to a smirking Naruto. "This changed nothing." He looked up.

Everyone followed suit and their eyes widened at the sight of the black and red hole in the sky.

Black mud spilled from the hole and fell on Naruto. But, instead of spreading everywhere, the mud formed a sphere.

Jeanne smirked as she approached the sphere.

"Ruler, what are you doing!?" Mordred demanded.

"I am joining my new Master, what else?" Jeanne said. She was created from Angra Mainyu, so the mud wouldn't affect her like she knew it would other Heroic Spirits. She fazed into the mud sphere.

"Her new Master?" Elizabeth asked.

"So, she will form a contract with him..." Carmilla realized.

"Hey, why not?" Nobunaga shrugged. "She just revealed she was psychotic, but it's not like we were saints either."

Kiritsugu pulled out his Contender and shot the sphere. Before the bullet could hit the sphere, the sphere made a hole in the bullet's trajectory and it passed through the sphere without touching it. Through the hole, they saw a glowing light.

After a moment, the sphere dissolved. The light was revealed to be Jeanne.

Her armor was now dark purple and her hair was much longer, reaching her shins.

Naruto himself was different. He wore ragged pants, was shirtless and had a headband. He had strange drawings all over his body.

"With the Holy Grail War over, I no longer have any authority as the Servant Ruler." Jeanne said. "But I have no need of that for my wish." She cupped Naruto's face in her hands. "My powerful Master, I am your Servant Avenger."

Naruto smirked.

Waver's eyes widened. "Rider, most of her parameters went up by a whole rank."

"They have?" Iskandar asked. "A perk from the change of Class, perhaps?"

"My statistics are the same for both Classes." Jeanne turned to the duo with a smirk. "My new power is all my Master's potential as a Master! Six Servants, and all of them have received this power from him!"

"He really is sustaining them by himself..." Kayneth realized. "Lancer, kill him!"

"My lord?"

"He is dangerous and possessed by Angra Mainyu! He must be dealt with!"

"...Very well." Diarmuid took his stance. "Forgive me, Master of Silver." He charged forward. He was much slower than usual.

Mordred was about to charge, but then she felt a surge of Prana.

"I shall show you my desire for vengeance!" Jeanne said, drawing her sword. "Roar, O rage of mine!" She pointed her sword toward Diarmuid. "Le Grondement de la Haine!"

Flames lit up around her before they rushed toward Diarmuid.

Diarmuid cried out as pillars of flames burned his flesh before a spear shot out of the ground and impaled him. Then many more spears shot out of the ground and pierced his flesh.

The Red Faction's eyes widened at the brutality of the attack.

"M-My lord..." Diarmuid rasped. "...Forgive me..." His body disappeared.

Bucephalus disappeared and Iskandar mounted Gordius Wheel. The Chariot took to the sky and flew away.

"Is he running away!?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Not because he wants to." Elizabeth turned to Naruto. "The Holy Grail War is over. Now, the Grail is no longer supporting the Servants, making the cost of Prana that much greater for the Masters. He is not fleeing, he is taking his Master to safety before he disappears."

Kiritsugu and Kayneth ran off, realizing the danger they were in.

Arturia closed her eyes, disappearing from the era, now that the Holy Grail War was over and Kiritsugu couldn't sustain her.

* * *

"W-What are you doing!?" Waver exclaimed.

"I'm taking you back to the Mackenzie." Iskandar said.

"What!? But-"

"It's over, boy..." Iskandar said. "The Holy Grail War is over. I will disappear soon, because you cannot sustain me without the Grail.

Waver's eyes widened in realization and he lowered his head.

"Well, it's now or never to ask." Waver looked up to Iskandar in confusion. "Waver Velvet, will you become my vassal?"

Waver's eyes widened. "You are my king..." He said, tears falling down. "I will serve you with everything I have. Please show me the way and let me see your dream!"

Iskandar grinned. "Very well... As a king, I must present a dream. As my subject, you must see it to the end and speak of it to the future generations. Live on, Waver, and speak of your king."

Waver wiped his tears and nodded.

Gordius landed and Waver got off. As he turned around, he saw Rider and Gordius Wheel fade away.

"I entrust the future to you, Waver Velvet." Iskandar said before he disappeared.

* * *

"...I see." Irisviel said. "Summoning Angra Mainyu had always been one of the Einzbern's greatest shame, as it cost them the Third Grail War. I didn't think it would follow them forever."

Kiritsugu nodded. "To think this is what we were chasing this whole time... Even Tohsaka could barely believe it."

"You went to see him?" She asked.

"This morning." He nodded. "I thought he would die in the war, but he still lives. It was more prudent that I speak to him, if we are to live here."

"And his thoughts?" She asked.

"He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen the Grail in the sky." He said. "After some negotiations, he agreed to let us stay in his territory. He also couldn't believe what had happened to the Master of Silver... Neither could his daughter, for that matter."

"His daughter?"

"She was eavesdropping... Apparently, the Master of Silver saved her from a terrible life. She refused to accept that he became All the World's Evil."

"Poor dear..." Irisviel muttered. "But, you know... He also helped us."

Kiritsugu sighed. He knew what she meant. Thanks to Naruto, Irisviel would live past the war. Illya would be overjoyed to see her again.

They both turned to the door as it opened.

"The necessaries are packed." Maiya said. "We can leave for Germany at any time."

Kiritsugu nodded. It was time to get his daughter back, for he knew Old Man Acht would not simply let them in without the Grail.

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka rubbed his face as he sat down in his office. This was far from how he expected the war to end.

" _To think it turned out like this..."_ He thought.

"Tokiomi..." He heard as the visitor entered the office.

"I thought you were going to the park with Aoi and the girls." He said.

"I told them to go on ahead, that I had something important to talk with you." Kariya said.

"Are you still questioning what I had to do?" Tokiomi asked.

"You know she's been through enough." Kariya insisted. "Was this really necessary?"

"It is as you said, she's been through enough." Tokiomi said. "That is why I sealed Sakura's memory of her adoption and rescue. She is grateful to him, and I'm not surprised of that, but when she heard what happened to him, she nearly had a panic attack."

"He saved her, Tokiomi." Kariya said. "We can only imagine where she'd be right now if it wasn't for him."

"I'd rather not." Tokiomi frowned. "But I will not budge from this decision. It's for the best."

"I hope you're right..." Kariya sighed. "I just don't understand it."

"You did not grow up as a Magus, so these things are out of your understanding."

"You know why I left." Kariya growled.

"I do." Tokiomi nodded. "While I once looked down upon you for turning away from your lineage, I now know that what you really did was turn away from a Dead Apostle. That is perfectly fine, and something I will respect."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear from you." Kariya commented.

Tokiomi's lips tugged upwards. "Don't get used to it."

* * *

Aoi smiled as her daughters played in the park. She was so happy that Sakura was back with them. She wanted to thank the one who saved Sakura from Zouken, but that wasn't possible now. She remembered Sakura's state when she heard about what happened to the man who saved her. She didn't completely agree with the solution, but she didn't want Sakura to suffer so shortly after her freedom.

Tokiomi told Rin to never mention the Matou or the adoption to Sakura, as they were awful memories that would hurt Sakura. Rin had been so happy that Sakura was back that she didn't want anything harmful to happen to Sakura, so she was doting over Sakura a lot more.

But, none of them could hear the sobs in the back of Sakura's mind, crying out that, even with her family, she wasn't safe.

* * *

 **There we go! That's the Fourth Holy Grail War done!**

 **Even though Naruto absorbed Angra Mainyu, the Fifth war will happen at the same time as in canon. I may skip straight to it, as I'm not that confident with casual scenes, like the shopping one.**

 **Anyways, on to the new Servant!**

 **Avenger: Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: A++**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Avenger: B (Increases one's prowess as they get injured in combat.)**

 **Oblivion Correction: A (The skill to strike deadlier blows.)**

 **Self-replenishment (Mana): A+ (Replenishes the Servant's lost Prana. Does not allow for Independent Action.)**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Self-modification: EX (The aptitude to merge one's own flesh with the body parts of others. She can take the powers of others, should she choose to.)**

 **Dragon Witch: EX**

 **Ephemeral Dream: A (An all or nothing attack. Makes her flames stronger, but places her to near death after use.)**

 **Noble Phantasm: Le Grondement de la Haine: Roar, O Rage of Mine: Anti-Army A+ (Originally sending a volley of flame swords, as an Avenger, her Noble Phantasm has changed in looks. Her enemies are burned, then impaled.)**

 **And done! Hopefully you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th Chapter, updated. Removing something that stuck out like a sore thumb and modified the scene for it. New chapter should be in the coming days. Apologies for the delay.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fate/Dominance**

A few years after the Fourth Holy Grail War, Misaki Town became plagued with odd crimes: young girls were found dead with their veins drained of blood, along with other crippling injuries. The news labelled the killer as a vampire, but there was nothing serious in the name-calling.

That did not stop Naruto, however.

He stood atop a building, surveying the town with his Byakugan.

His Servants were in other parts of town, along with a Kage Bunshin each, looking out for any Dead.

The Dead are Zombie-like familiars that the Dead Apostles, humans turned vampires, make when they drain humans of their blood before giving the victims their own vampire blood. Of course, it is not a surefire way, as some still remain dead, but there could be dozens of Dead already, despite only eight victims being reported as of late. The Dead Apostles gain power through using the Dead to make even more victims. The Dead need these victims to remain stable, but over half of the energy they gain by killing goes to the Dead Apostle.

Kirei and Zouken's knowledge was very useful. In his own dimension, there were only 'Vampires', nothing like those 'True Ancestors' that were Vampires their entire lives. Well, technically Alucard was born half-vampire, but that was neither here nor there.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw a man emanating bloodlust tailing a pig-tailed girl wearing a school uniform, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Switching to Ranmaru, he looked at the man's life force. He saw a link between that man and someone else, the link leading to the mansion atop the nearby hill. The man was currently leeching life force from the one he was linked to.

The moment there weren't any bystanders, the man caught the girl and dragged her to a back alley.

Naruto smirked. Looks like he found his target...

Jumping above the back alley, he started falling toward the man, who had enough instincts to sense danger and jumped away from the girl just before he could bite her neck.

"Aiming for a girl's neck... I see you really are the vampire." Naruto said as he stood up from his landing.

The vampire stayed cautious. He had long grey hair reaching the small of his back, with two bangs framing his face and going down his bandaged torso. Even his face was bandaged and he had red eyes.

Naruto turned to the horrified schoolgirl. With a pulse of power from Naruto, she fell unconscious. He'd modify her memories later to exclude himself.

Naruto turned to the vampire, who readied his nails, which looked sharp enough to be used as claws.

"This is just bad luck on your part." Naruto shrugged. "If it hadn't been for one of my partners, you could have gone on uninterrupted."

Really, Mordred was the only one who sought the vampire to prevent innocent casualties, as is to be expected of a knight. Naruto himself simply wanted to face a vampire of this dimension.

The vampire's eyes narrowed and he leaped toward Naruto. Naruto ducked a claw swipe and kicked the vampire in the gut, making him cough up blood as he soared to the sky.

The vampire regained balance in midair and landed on a roof. He growled as he wiped the blood off his lips and ran off.

Naruto didn't give chase. If he did and killed the vampire right now, then those who came here because of this vampire, the serial killer, would leave.

The White Princess, the Seventh of the Burial Agency, the Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor... A bunch of interesting opposition, thanks to the presence of a single vampire.

"Wonderful." Naruto chuckled as he turned to the schoolgirl.

He walked up to her and looked in her memories, searching for the most plausible way to modify them.

...Her childhood crush is friends with a delinquent that usually roams the town at night. If he could modify that boy's memories as well, then it should fall into place.

Using a Henge to turn into that boy, Arihiko Inui, he picked her up and brought her to her home. After he did so, he went to a park, waiting for the others.

* * *

"I dealt with a handful of Deads." Jeanne reported to Naruto. Thanks to gaining a physical body through the Mud, she had grown into a fine woman. Closing in on her mid-twenties, her body had matured in ways that many woman would kill to have. In particular, Carmilla hated those 'more beautiful than her', which led to quite a bit of jealousy right off the bat, as Jeanne was already voluptuous even before she gained her new body, along with being younger than the Draculina. She changed her armor, having much more armor on her legs and hips, while still leaving her thighs exposed, as well as armored gauntlets. The biggest difference was her top, which was backless with the exception of a strap.

Naruto nodded, seated on a bench. He already knew, since he got the memories of the Kage Bunshin. "And I found our culprit."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "And you haven't dealt with them?"

"He isn't very strong, yet." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, I have yet to see those who are here because of him, so I can't get rid of him now."

Jeanne nodded, seeing where he was coming from. She then smirked. "Heroic Spirits and Dead Apostles, your thirst for battle is quite high."

"I have power, so I'm always tempted to test it." He shrugged. "And I have this strong body, my most powerful vessel, so I often seek to surpass my limits." He loved Naruto Uzumaki's body. If this body had existed in the Old World, then it would have been unparalleled. It mattered not if Dracula, or someone else, had this body, it would have been the most powerful.

Jeanne straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her smirk never leaving her lips. "I know another way you could use this body."

Naruto smiled, "You are insatiable..." He said in amusement before they both leaned their head forward and kissed. Back when she was Ruler, Jeanne always looked at him, and spoken to him, with reverence, since Angra Mainyu created her solely to bring him victory. Now, as his Servant Avenger, feeling his power for herself, and probably because he would give her the revenge she sought, she had become much more affectionate. And he accepted those affections. He would never forget his dearly departed wives, but he held no illusion of never being in a relationship ever again. He planned to see many unknown dimensions, so it would be impossible to forever remain by himself.

The two leaned back as they heard the sound of an engine closing in on them. A motorcycle entered the park and stopped several feet away from them.

"I love this thing!" Mordred exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. She was in her casual clothes, except she had replaced her crimson leather jacket with a black and purple biker jacket.

Back when she saw her father at the end of the Grail War, she focused solely on her father. But when she thought back on the battle, she _really_ wanted to ride a motorcycle. Apparently, because motorcycles, and possibly other handlebar-driven vehicles, were driven similarly to horses, there was this strange affinity between them and knights.

"You certainly had a blast riding it around town." Naruto chuckled.

"Of course!" Mordred exclaimed. "Once I bring this with me to Camelot, my enemies will fear the roar of the engine!"

"Granted, there will be the problem of fuel and maintenance, but we have until the end of the Fifth Grail War to figure out a solution." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh yeah, there is that..." Mordred admitted. She then noticed their position. " _Please_ , tell me you weren't about to-"

"Tempting, but no." Jeanne interrupted, getting up from his lap. "But there's no need to be such a prude."

"That's rich, coming from you." Mordred narrowed her eyes. "The original Jeanne d'Arc was practically a nun."

"But she never denied that she was a girl." Jeanne smirked. "She was honest with her gender, unlike someone else I could name."

Mordred growled as Clarent appeared in her hand.

Jeanne narrowed her eyes in amusement as she placed her hand on her sheathed sword.

"Another argument?" Elizabeth sighed as she and Carmilla stopped behind the bench. "Why are they always at each other's throat?"

"They are simply incompatible, like you and I." Carmilla shook her head. "Because Mordred is British, Jeanne will always taunt Mordred, who has some very easy buttons to push."

"You got something to add!?" Mordred called out to Carmilla.

"Mordred, just go ride the motorcycle around town." Naruto suggested. "Have some fun, calm down a little."

Mordred clicked her tongue and rode off.

Although she constantly tried her best to hide it, Mordred's been in a bad mood ever since he started his relationship with Jeanne. It wasn't jealousy, more like disapproval. Perhaps she simply believed that she should be the most important partner to her Master, and that relationships got in the way of said partnership.

Jeanne turned back to Naruto and walked up to him.

"Umm..." Elizabeth trailed off.

A black rift appeared next to her and Carmilla, which they both walked through.

Jeanne went back to straddling his lap.

"You know she's been in a bad mood." Naruto said.

Jeanne's lips tugged upward. Again, with this conversation...

"And you keep saying she's not jealous." She said, amused.

"She's not." He shook his head. "She is simply angry. There's a difference between jealousy and anger. And I'll remind you that I can sense these negative emotions."

"Ah, so you can." She nodded, before leaning her head forward. "Then what is it about our relationship that she hates?"

Naruto shrugged. "I believe she wants to be the most important partner to her Master, so long as there is this link between us."

Jeanne hummed in acknowledgement. "Like how she desired to be the most important to her father by becoming the heir to the throne?"

Naruto glanced to the side in thought. Mentioning it like that, it made sense... He hadn't made that connection, probably because it would be assuming to be just as important to Mordred as her own father. Saying such a thing to her face would make her try to slit his throat with Clarent.

Jeanne smirked before she leaned her head forward again, closing the distance between their lips. Naruto chuckled before he leaned forward and kissed her, to which she gladly responded. He placed his hands on her bare back, which was hidden by the curtains that was her long hair.

Jeanne exhaled in satisfaction as they kissed.

* * *

The next day, Satsuki Yumizuka took her usual route to school.

When she had been pulled into that back alley in the Business District, she was afraid, as she realized that the killer, the 'vampire', had decided that she would be the next victim. She didn't remember anything else, other than him going to bite her neck, like a real vampire. When she regained consciousness, she was on her bed the next morning. Her parents told her that Arihiko Inui, of all people, found her and brought her back. As grateful as she was, she wasn't comfortable around him, which was so unfortunate, as he was always by _his_ side.

"Good morning, Yumizuka-san." Her eyes lit up as she heard the familiar voice of Shiki Tohno. She turned to him. Shiki Tohno was a boy her age, with brown hair and brown eyes behind round glasses. He wore the blue uniform of their academy.

"Good morning, Tohno-kun!" She greeted cheerfully.

* * *

Later, in the class, Shiki's eyes widened. "You did what!?"

Satsuki fidgeted with her fingers. "I know you said that you never went to the Business District that late at night, but I had to confirm it for myself."

"But Yumizuka-san, the killer aims for young girls, right!? That's dangerous!"

"Yo, ease off, Tohno!" Arihiko placated. "Obviously, she's learned her lesson. I don't think this will happen twice."

"It might not, but what about you?" Shiki asked. "Didn't you say that you wouldn't go out at night with a killer around?"

Arihiko nodded. "Yeah, I did say that, but I couldn't sleep last night, so I went for a stroll." He shrugged. "I figured that, since he only aimed for girls, I'd be fine."

Shiki sighed. "Unbelievable..."

"You're certainly very carefree, Inui-kun." A blue-haired girl with glasses also sighed along with Shiki before turning to Satsuki. "What about you, Yumizuka-san?"

Satsuki shook her head. "I won't try another time, Ciel-senpai, since the killer almost got me."

All three of them turned to her in an instant.

Ciel looked serious. "If you've seen him, then why didn't you tell the police?"

"Well..." Satsuki rubbed her arm nervously. "The last thing I remember is him about to bite my neck. If he really is a vampire, then would the police be able to do anything?"

"...I see." Ciel nodded. "You're right, if he is like the vampires in stories, then the police won't be of much good. Do you remember what he looked like? I don't believe I'll walk out at night, but I'd like to know, to be safe."

Satsuki nodded. "He had long grey hair, which I think reached his back. I do know that he had two frontal bangs reaching his torso. His upper body and face were covered by bandages, but I still saw his red eyes. And he wore an open white button-up shirt with leather pants."

Ciel nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Yumizuka-san, that helps a lot."

"But man, the Business District?" Arihiko asked. "Whoever saved you from him probably didn't know where you lived, 'cause I found you on a bench at the park."

"If Yumizuka-san was saved, then do you think the killer is gone?" Shiki asked.

"I don't think so, Tohno-kun." Ciel shook her head. "Her savior probably focused more on protecting her than dealing with the killer."

"I guess that's true..." Shiki nodded.

Ciel looked at the clock. "Ah, it's almost time. I should be off to my class, then." She walked out of the class. _"You won't escape me for much longer, Roa..."_

* * *

Naruto sat on a rooftop the following night. This town was somewhat boring after you've travelled part of the world, so he merely observed his targets during the day, namely the White Princess and the Seventh, who paraded as a schoolgirl for some reason.

He was surprised that, during the day, that boy Satsuki had a crush on left school early and followed the Princess to her apartment and _killed_ her... Granted, her soul wasn't destroyed, so she'd return soon, but the way he did it was interesting, as he took off his glasses before ringing her doorbell. Perhaps he possessed Mystic Eyes? What kind of Mystic Eyes would allow a human to kill a True Ancestor so easily?

...Could this boy possibly have the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception? According to Zouken, these Mystic Eyes are especially monstrous, and Naruto could see why, if the boy could cut her up into seventeen pieces so effortlessly.

There's also the fact that the boy was the one linked to the vampire, though it seems whichever one was awake was leeching life from the other.

Oh well, the Princess had to recover her power, so he'd target one of the others tonight. The Seventh was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, patrolling the town, whereas the Tenth Apostle Ancestor was merely using the animals forming his body to search. Perhaps attacking some of them would get his attention... Right.

Naruto searched for one of the beasts and destroyed it. The once black canine dissolved into mud and left, probably to return to the original body.

He then headed for the park. Nobody would interrupt them there, hopefully.

Another familiar, a blue crow, landed on one of the trees and kept watching him. Naruto remained seated at the bench until the target was near the park.

"...You are a strange one, hunting down beasts so readily in this rural area." A tall, grey-haired man said as he approached. The blue crow landed on his shoulder and merged with the trench coat. The man's body, from the collar down, was completely black, as if covered by mud.

Naruto smirked. "I hunt what I believe to be interesting targets. Would you prefer I find you boring, Nrvnqsr Chaos?"

Nrvnqsr narrowed his eyes. "What are you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm mostly human."

"Mostly? Then, you have some demon blood in your lineage, perhaps. Still, you have courage, facing me knowing that I am a Dead Apostle Ancestor."

"I'm curious about how I will fare against a Dead Apostle that can actually fight back." In a sense, Nrvnqsr and Zouken fought similarly. Nrvnqsr's beasts were his body, like Zouken, but the former Makiri merely used his 'body' as bait for his worms to trap his enemies.

Nrvnqsr's eyes narrowed at the wording, but unleashed three dogs from his body that charged straight for Naruto.

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground as drawings appeared on his skin, spilling Black Mud around him from his sleeve. A figure with a shrouded armor appeared from the mud, letting out a roar.

Nrvnqsr's eyes widened. "What?"

Naruto created two rifts and pulled out weapons from each of them: Durandal and Yasutsuna. Lancelot caught them, turned them into his Noble Phantasms and cut the dogs to shreds.

"What do you know, we can fight similarly." Naruto chuckled. This last move was an experiment, more than anything. He knew what he could do to Servants with the Black Mud, but he checked to see if he could unleash a soul by giving it a body through the mud. There would be no need to supply a Servant trapped in the mud with Prana if he could keep the soul within himself until it was time to attack.

Nrvnqsr clicked his tongue as lions and tigers left his body and charged.

Lancelot let out a roar as he charged. Naruto, this time, joined the battle. These beasts were superior to their normal counterpart, but Naruto still ripped a tiger apart with his bare hands as Lancelot cut down the rest of the beasts. Still, like all the others, they turned to mud and returned to Nrvnqsr's body.

"It is futile." Nrvnqsr smirked. "These immortal beasts will always return to chaos, no matter how many times they are defeated. Even your own beast cannot stand against all of us."

"You say that, but even a Dead Apostle Ancestor would be hard pressed against a Servant, no?" Naruto smirked.

"A Servant?" Nrvnqsr's eyes widened. "I see... Then, you are..."

"The victor of the recent Holy Grail War." Naruto gave the two-finger salute. "Would you like to meet the others?"

As he said that, the Silver Faction took physical form around the battle.

Nrvnqsr looked at the faction as fear finally appeared in his eyes. "Impossible... This many Heroic Spirits?" He couldn't face them all, and he knew it. The only way out was to deal with the Master.

His body was submerged in his chaotic mud until it condensed into a large humanoid beast with grey skin and red markings. It let out a roar and charged toward Naruto head first.

Naruto simply smirked as the Beast approached.

The Beast's eyes widened just before Naruto caught it by the neck, stopping its charge in an instant. It had felt it, the shift in his presence. How?

How had he drawn power from Gaia herself when she despised Humans!?

"Surprised?" Naruto asked rhetorically as Black Mud spilled from his fingers and spread around the Beast's body. "You'd be shocked by what is possible to those unconnected to the World. There are many different dimensions, and many different powers that would be considered impossible in this world."

Dimensions? Was he another user of the Second Magic!?

"Our fight's over." Naruto said as the Black Mud was around most of the Beast's body. "Like how you made the beasts a part of you, you will become part of my arsenal of souls."

Its entire body was covered and the Black Mud fell into a puddle as the body disappeared within it. The mud then disappeared under his feet.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked. "He just stood there after you caught his neck."

"Didn't you sense it?" Carmilla asked. "Master used what his world called Senjutsu."

Elizabeth hummed in thought as she tried to remember before her eyes widened. "Ah, that's right! Wait, then that means-"

"He drew power from Gaia." Semiramis nodded. "I'm surprised as well. I didn't think you'd use it just as well as in your world."

"Not as well." Naruto shook his head. "I may not show it, but I am hearing Gaia's rage in my head."

"You look quite calm, despite that." Mordred said.

Naruto shrugged. "Her presence is nowhere near as bothersome as Chaos'." He then stopped in thought for a moment. "That's interesting."

"What is?" Jeanne asked.

"Apparently, the vampire causing everyone to panic is a friend of Nrvnqsr. Micheal Roa Valdamjong, huh? The Serpent of Akasha."

How interesting... Since, according to Nrvnqsr, or Fabro Rowan, Roa was the Princess' Dead Apostle, it would make sense that she'd come and hunt him down, much like Fabro tried to hunt her down.

Perhaps the next night, she would be his next target...

* * *

The next day, Shiki and Satsuki walked to school, upon reaching an intersection near the school, Shiki saw something and stopped.

"Tohno-kun?" Satsuki turned to him in confusion. The look of fear on his face... She followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

A beautiful woman with shoulder-length golden hair and red eyes was seated on the guardrail along the street on the other side of the crosswalk, on the way to school. She wore a white shirt, a purple long skirt, pantyhose and black high heels.

As the lights turned green and the other students walked to school, the two of them remained stunned at the sight of her.

The beauty remained seated at the guardrail, swinging her legs idly. She was waiting for someone. The moment she turned to Shiki and Satsuki, she smiled, waved at them and stood up.

"Don't come..." Satsuki turned to Shiki as he said those words. "Don't come near me..."

The lights turned red, but the beauty walk on the streets, even as cars drove by.

"Stay away from me!" Shiki screamed out as he ran off.

"Tohno-kun!" Satsuki cried out in panic as she followed him.

The beauty kept smiling as she followed at her own pace.

Satsuki did her best to keep up with Shiki, but he was surprisingly fast for an anemic. She had no choice but to catch her breath eventually, and when she did, the beauty simply walked past her, not even acknowledging her presence.

"What...?" Satsuki panted. Why was she after Shiki?

With Shiki out of sight, Satsuki had no choice but to follow the strange woman.

The beauty followed Shiki all the way to a back alley in the Business District. Shiki was all the way at the back, panting in exhaustion as he sat against the wall.

"Tohno-kun!" Satsuki cried out as she ran past the woman and knelt down next to Shiki.

"Yumizuka-san..." Shiki realized and he panicked. Why did she follow him!? Now she'll find out what he did!

"Aww, is the chase over already?" Both students turned to the beauty at her disappointed tone. Then she greeted Shiki, still ignoring Satsuki. "Hello, you certainly gave me some trouble yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Satsuki repeated, confused. Didn't Shiki leave school early because of his anemia?

Shiki tried to back away, but his back was already against the wall.

She smiled. "It's been a long time. Eighteen hours since then, I finally found you."

Satsuki thought back. Eighteen hours ago... That _is_ around the time Shiki left school because of his anemia. Hadn't he gone back to the Tohno Mansion?

"Y-You..." Shiki trailed off in panic.

"Hm?" She tilted her head.

"I definitely..." Shiki didn't finish, as he didn't want Satsuki to know, but he realized his mistake.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm the girl you killed yesterday. I'm glad you remember."

Satsuki's eyes widened. Shiki killed someone!? He succumbed to his impulse!?

Satsuki had stalked Shiki for a long time, and she had seen Shiki struggling with an impulse to cause harm to others. It was part of the reason why she hadn't approached him before, but it also attracted her, somehow.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Shiki denied. "The dead cannot be alive!"

"That's true, but there's no reason to be so surprised." The beauty smiled. "I just revived, that's all."

"Revived!?" Shiki exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous! How can any human be revived from being cut apart!?"

"They can't." She shrugged. "But I'm not human."

Shiki and Satsuki's eyes widened. Not human!?

"Red eyes..." Satsuki realized. "You're a vampire!"

The woman nodded. "That's right, I'm a vampire."

"A vampire?" Shiki repeated. "Why are there _two_ vampires in this town!?"

"Well, I'm hunting down the other one." She said. "So, naturally, I'm here."

"I-I know what he looks like!" Satsuki exclaimed.

Her eyes narrowed. "You do? And you didn't become his prey?"

"He almost got me... But someone saved me before he could bite my neck."

The woman approached Satsuki and seemed to smell Satsuki's scent.

"U-Umm..." Satsuki fidgeted.

"There's no scent of vampire blood on you..." She said. "Can you tell me about him?"

"Y-yes!" Satsuki gave her the same description she gave Ciel, and the woman nodded at each detail.

"What about the one who saved you?" She asked.

Satsuki shook her head. "I fell unconscious as the vampire tried to bite my neck. I don't remember anything after that."

"Really?" Her eyes narrowed. "That's unusual... Whoever saved you must have rid you of any memory of them."

"Is that possible?" Shiki asked.

"Manipulating someone's thoughts and memories is easy, so long as its done in a way that is comfortable to the target's mind. You couldn't, say, make them eat or remember eating something they hate, as their mind would reject the very thought."

"But why do I remember the vampire?" Satsuki asked. "Surely they would make me forget about him."

"Normally, they would." She nodded. "There must have been a reason they didn't."

"Well, now you know what the killer looks like." Shiki said. "Doesn't that mean you should be on your way and hunt him down?"

The woman looked at him in surprise before she placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Have you forgotten what you did to me yesterday? Even though you didn't know me, you cut me apart the moment we met."

"So, you want to complain? To pay me back?" He asked.

"I guess I'm supposed to pay you back for killing me, in theory." She admitted. "But I'll pass. It isn't very efficient. So, are you sorry?"

Shiki and Satsuki became confused.

"I'm asking if you're sorry for killing me. I could forgive you, if you are. Besides, I get the feeling that you're a bad liar."

"...Of course, I regret it." He said. "No matter what the reason is, I killed someone."

"I see." She smiled. "You're not a bad person. In that case, you're going to help me."

"Huh!?" Both students exclaimed.

She crossed her arms. "What? You cut me into seventeen pieces as I was hunting the vampire. However, because I had to use eighty percent of my power to recover, I'm severely weakened. So I need you to help me chase him."

"...I'm surprised you are asking your killer for help." Shiki admitted.

"At first, I wanted to kill you." She admitted. "What happened was very humiliating, and it hurt a lot. But as I waited by your school, I calmed down and figured it'd be more efficient to use you as a shield than as a target."

"Oi, you just said something very bad for me, right there." Shiki pointed out. "Using me as a shield?"

"Of course. I may have forgiven you, but that doesn't change the fact that I used up a lot of power to revive myself. Your actions will atone for that."

"You say that, but I don't see how I could be of use." Shiki shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She looked confused. "The way you killed me wasn't like anything I've seen before. I couldn't heal my wounds, so all my power went to remaking my body parts. I will recover after a few nights, but if I get attacked before then, I'll be in danger. An expert killer like you should be an effective shield."

"Expert killer?" Shiki asked. "You've got it all wrong. You were my first kill."

"Huh!?" Her eyes widened. "That can't be right!"

"It is!" Satsuki exclaimed, getting the other two's attention. "Tohno-kun has never harmed anyone before, no matter the impulses he felt!"

"Impulses?" Shiki asked. How did she-

"But that doesn't change the fact that he killed me in a unique way that prevented recovery." The woman argued. "If he isn't an expert, then how did he cut me into pieces like a knife through butter?"

Shiki's hand went to his glasses. He really didn't want to mention his eyes, especially in front of Satsuki.

"Surely, he has some kind of secret." She said. "Perhaps the knife he used?"

Satsuki turned to Shiki. "Tohno-kun..."

Shiki winced. There was no way to change the subject, was there?

"...With my eyes, I can see lines that make me able to cut things."

While Satsuki was confused, the woman looked stunned before she turned serious."What do you mean?"

"I mean, I see these black lines where objects are the easiest to cut through when I slip anything sharp in them. The walls around us, the ground... living people."

Satsuki's eyes widened at the last one.

The beauty looked at him with a fierce stare. "I see... And I thought the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception were only in fairy tales... But a monster like you does exist."

Shiki scowled. "I don't think a vampire has the right to call me a monster!"

"A monster is a monster." She argued. "Even us vampire don't have Mystic Eyes that can see the death within things."

"The death of things?" Shiki asked.

"Were you born with such eyes?" She asked venomously.

Shiki shook his head. "They became like this after an accident, but I wasn't born with them."

"That accident was a near-death experience then, correct?" She asked.

Shiki looked shock, but nodded.

"I thought so..." She narrowed her eyes. "You've always had the latent ability, but that accident awakened them. The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Yes, with those, you could definitely kill even me."

"...What are these lines?" He asked.

"They are the parts where things die easily, the very concept of death in its existence. Everything that exists will end, 'die', eventually. Your eyes let you see that 'death' and, once you cut it, you bring an end to its existence." She then crossed her arms. "Ah, but that's not it. I can't see them, obviously, but I would think there would be 'points' more than 'lines'."

Shiki's eyes widened. He could see those points, when he aimed to kill her. "There were... The Lines flowed between each Point, like blood vessels."

She finally calmed down. "To think a human could remain sane after seeing death itself. You must a very tranquil heart."

"Don't be ridiculous." Shiki said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "If I saw them 24/7, I'd have gone crazy from the headaches."

"Ah, then perhaps those glasses suppress your Mystic Eyes?" She asked.

"Yeah. They're a precious gift from someone I met when I just got my eyes." Shiki confirmed.

"I see." She smiled. "Well, even without those eyes, I can count on you to keep watch while I sleep to recover my power, right?"

Shiki sighed. "...There's no way I can get away from this, is there? Fine, I'll do it."

Satsuki's eyes widened.

"Great!" She grinned. "Then I guess I should introduce myself! I'm Arcueid. My last name's kinda long, so just Arcueid is fine. I'm a True Ancestor type vampire."

"I'm Shiki Tohno." Shiki said. "I'm just an average student."

"Um... My name is Satsuki Yumizuka. Also a student."

"Nice to meet you!" Arcueid kept her grin.

* * *

After the introductions, Arcueid guided the students to a hotel.

"This is a nice room." Arcueid said as she picked one of the rooms on the floor. "I'd have no problem spending the night here. My original room has probably been discovered, so this is just for tonight. No need to worry about money. I'm rich, so I'll treat you guys." She turned off the lights and closed the curtains, leaving the room as dark as possible.

Shiki and Satsuki looked at each other with a deadpan. She was rich, alright...considering she rented the _entire top floor!_

Arcueid lied down on the bed. "I'm going to sleep until the sun sets. You'd better rest while you have the chance. Vampires don't move about in the daytime, so you'll be on guard for real during the night."

"...You just said something that contradicts your very existence." Shiki pointed out.

She waved him off. "It's alright for me." She then felt herself sag against the bed. "Oh, I guess I'm almost at my limit. Good night, you two. Wake me up when the sun sets." With that, she fell asleep rather easily.

"Wow..." Shiki trailed off. "It'd be so easy to run away right now."

"But she'd wait before the school again, maybe even all the way to Monday." Satsuki pointed out. "We don't know how long she was waiting for us earlier."

Shiki sighed. She had a point. Of course, the most ridiculous part is that she fell asleep so easily when her killer is in the same room as her.

He took one of the two seats by the window and Satsuki took the second one.

"Why did you follow us?" He asked.

"Eh?" Satsuki turned to him in shock. "I couldn't just leave after all this. I'd be worried sick!"

"But you know the danger we will face."

She nodded. "I do, but you made a promise."

Shiki's eyes widened. That's right... Two days ago, when he had to return to the Tohno Mansion for the first time in eight years, Satsuki walked with him part of the way, showing him the unfamiliar way. She had talked about how he had saved her and her club from the cold of winter back in middle school. After telling him, she made him promise to help her whenever she was in danger. Although, he did inadvertently break it when the serial killer got hold of her...

Shiki sighed. Not only Arcueid, but Satsuki as well... But still, he couldn't break a promise just like that.

Satsuki smiled as she saw him relent.

At some point, Shiki fell asleep while staring at Arcueid's sleeping face.

" _Aww, he looks so peaceful."_ She giggled.

Still, it was kinda lonely, being the only one awake. But, much like Shiki did with Arcueid, she fell asleep by staring at Shiki's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost two months... The last part of the Tsukihime Arc was taking too long to write, so I found a splitting point. But because of that, the Chapter's technically been done for a while... RIP me. :(**

 **ANYWAY, it was not without good news! I took this time to check Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. I needed to watch that and get a grip on some characters' personality. Mostly Caren, since both Kirei and Risei are dead. SO, when we get back to the Fifth War, there won't be as big a gap between chapters!**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Yeah, I probably will. I do know some elements (with two of them being my favorites versions of their character), and there are other reasons for me to check. Before I start the Fifth Grail War, I'll try and read Kaleid Liner.**

 **RESTIA: I think I mentioned it while answering reviews back in Chapter 2, but I accidently removed while editing it before releasing chapter 3. Oops... But Naruto will go to the Fifth War to get the souls of the Servants (Arturia aside, in respect of Mordred), so there isn't a reason to summon a Servant then, after being with the Silver Faction for a decade. But if you, or anyone else, can think of a good reason, I'll think about it.**

 **PocketDuelMonsters: Pretty sure I've seen this exact suggestion on a Code Geass story I like reading, from you. I have never played a Command and Conquer game, so I can't make something out of that.**

 **Lamonous: I have never read Dresden Files, and I wouldn't know where to look.**

 **piddle: Miyu's 10, dude... And it's plot-important that she is that age. That ain't happening...**

 **And now, the fifth chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **SL:Fate/Dominance**

"Is that right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jeanne nodded. "The Dead attacked me on sight."

"Then Roa now has it out for us, rather than focusing on building his strength." Naruto concluded. "Looks like I found my target for the night."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "But isn't he weak, compared to all your other targets?"

Naruto nodded. "He is, but he's also the one who attacked us." He smirked. "It would be rude to refuse the invitation."

Roa was waiting for him at the school. Was it his base, perhaps? He is aiming to end it now.

* * *

By leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Naruto reached the school roof quickly.

"I would have thought you'd remain hidden a bit longer before showing yourself." Naruto said, hands in his pocket.

Roa calmly stood, facing Naruto. "You have been hindering my progress in creating my territory."

"But there are more to fight than you." Naruto shrugged. "The Princess, for example."

"I alone will face her." Roa said venomously.

"Although she is weakened, you cannot face her as you are, Roa." Naruto shook his head.

"If you had not been in the way, I would have become stronger than her weakened self." He growled. "I have Shiki to thank for her weakness, as much as I hate him."

"The boy's Mystic Eyes _are_ terrifying." Naruto nodded.

Roa charged with a swipe of his claws. Naruto blocked with forearm, but the claws tore through his flesh.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he felt a strange feeling.

Roa jumped back, smirking. "Shiki and I have the same eyes. There are no defences when I can claw out the Life from your body. And it is quite potent, this Life of yours."

Naruto's wounds steamed and healed. But Roa had indeed taken some of his lifeforce with the attack.

"This is quite the ability." Naruto admitted. "But your eyes are not like his."

Roa raised an eyebrow.

"Your Mystic Eyes allow you to see the Life in life forms and take it away. Shiki's Eyes kill the soul in his victims."

Roa's eyes widened. "Kill the soul...?"

"Of course. Why else would _she_ be so weakened otherwise?"

Roa clicked his tongue as he realized the truth in Naruto's words.

"Now you see." Naruto looked up at the moon. "Both of us can be killed by such a power."

"Both of us?" Roa repeated. "Do you truly see yourself as a superior being, human?"

Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled. "Wanna found out?" He looked at Roa with the Sharingan.

As Roa's eyes widened, Naruto's kick was inches away from his face. The impact caused Roa to be thrown over the railings and falling down. Naruto jumped down after him.

Roa blocked another kick with his forearm, the impact allowing him to flip away from Naruto as they both landed on the ground.

Naruto charged and went for a heel kick, which Roa dodged, but was no less shocked by the crater created.

" _This is..."_ Roa's eyes widened as he started dodging Naruto's punches. _"His strength is beyond that of Executors. Just who is this human!?"_

Naruto stopped, making Roa stop a few feet away. Then, Roa realized something.

"Where are your Mystic Eyes?" He asked.

"I turned them off." Naruto shrugged. "Otherwise, it would have been too easy." He glanced to the right and smirked.

The smirk was what got Roa curious as he looked to his left. His eyes widened and he immediately jumped back as a figure blurred straight for him, destroying the school wall that he had been next to.

Smoke covered the figure before it dissipated. Roa's eyes were filled with glee.

There she was. The Eternal Princess...

Arcueid Brunestud stood at her full height and crossed her arms, looking at Roa venomously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Roa's body was shaking in joy.

Both vampires charged forward. Both were fighting with their claws, and both were making sure not to let their flesh be torn by said claws.

Arcueid kicked Roa, who blocked and was sent rolling backward. Regaining balance, his arm crackled with lightning. He charged and aimed for Arcueid's legs. Arcueid leaped back, landing behind Naruto.

Roa raised an eyebrow, but then noticed Naruto's Sharingan was active again.

However, the tomoe began spinning around the irises and turned into the six-branched red stars, with three inner black branches, that is Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo.

Roa felt a shock to his very core as the surroundings changed.

They changed into the Millennium Castle.

And then, he saw her.

Arcueid, with her long blonde hair and blue dress, gazed up at the moon.

Roa's body shook as he looked at the sight he never expected to see again.

"I see." Roa turned to his left and saw Naruto.

"How did you do this?" He demanded.

Naruto glanced at him. "This is your memory."

"My-"

"Instead of talking to me, you should look the other way." Naruto interrupted.

Roa looked to his right and his eyes widened.

There stood his former, human self. Michael Roa Valdamjong simply gazed at Arcueid, mesmerized.

"Do you see this face?" Naruto asked. "What do you see when you look at it?"

"I see someone who found the answer to his goal in life." Roa answered.

"Accurate enough, I suppose." Naruto shrugged. "Do you know what _I_ see?"

Roa turned to Naruto.

"I see a man in love."

The word 'love' echoed in Roa's head.

"You sought a way to truly be eternal, correct?" Naruto asked. "Isn't this being, the Princess, the physical representation of what you have been looking for all this time? In that case, that makes _her_ what you have always desired."

Roa fell to his knees. Love? Desire? Had that really been it, all this time?

"But you were a priest, a man of the cloth. You couldn't understand this by yourself." Naruto added. "And so, you twisted the feelings you felt."

Roa held his head, his shoulders shaking.

"You used her moment of weakness to make her drink your blood. And then, you left, with your twisted thoughts guiding you away from what you wanted."

Roa shook his head.

"But a part of you still wanted her. That's why you always waited for her, every time you reincarnated."

Roa's arms fell limp, his head downward.

"That is the truth behind the Serpent of Akasha." Naruto concluded. "And now, it's over."

The surroundings changed once more. Roa recognized the floor of the school rooftop. Had it all been fake? Was the entire encounter just an illusion?

He heard footsteps approaching him.

"I'll be dealing with you, now." Naruto said.

Naruto leaned his upper body backward to avoid a claw swipe.

"DIE!" Roa called out as he swiped more and more, with Naruto dodging every single one of them. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Naruto kicked Roa away. Looking at him, Naruto noticed Roa's hair turned white.

"I don't care about that vampire bitch!" Roa growled. "All I want is to kill Shiki and get my sister back!"

" _So that's it..."_ Naruto realized. By breaking Roa's mind, the actual reincarnation regained control.

Roa...no, SHIKI Tohno charged, crying out with malice and killing intent.

However, the next thing he felt was the arm piercing his torso. Once the arm was pulled out, he fell on the floor, coughing blood.

Naruto stomped SHIKI's head, leaving a bloody mess. The soul floating to Naruto was dual-colored, probably because it was both SHIKI and Roa.

* * *

Kohaku, one of the two maids of Tohno Mansion, looked at the security system of the manor, looking out for Shiki's return.

"Worried about Shiki, Doll?" Kohaku turned to the doorway.

A familiar young man with neck-length white hair and red eyes, wearing a purple kimono stood next to the door. He kept a katana in the opening of his kimono.

"SHIKI-sama..." Kohaku smiled.

"Are you actually happy to see me, Doll? Or is this another one of your fake smiles after everything that happened to you?" SHIKI asked.

Kohaku closed her eyes, her smile never leaving her face. "You already know the answer to that, SHIKI-sama."

"You're right, I do." SHIKI smirked. "So, were you satisfied with being just a maid, after all your planning against the Tohno family?"

"What else was there for a doll like me to do?" Kohaku asked. "A doll such as myself cannot move on its own without a purpose. Without revenge, all I could do was remain by Akiha-sama's side."

"Of course." SHIKI nodded. Then, he quickly reached outside the room and pulled someone inside. "There's no need to hide, Akiha."

Akiha pulled away from his grip and ran toward Kohaku, turning to face him.

SHIKI raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Akiha? You heard her, you know she planned for revenge against the Tohno Family."

"If you are gone, then her plan falls and she will remain a maid." Akiha said as her black hair turned vermillion red. "And it is the duty of the Head of the Tohno Household to kill those who succumb to the Tohno Blood."

"That hurts a lot, dear sister." He thumbed the heart section of his chest. "Right here."

Akiha glared at him. Kohaku felt heat flowing through the room.

The hand on his heart only needed to lower a bit to grasp the hilt. He withdrew the katana and swiped at nothing.

Akiha's eyes widened.

"To normal people, it's just a wave of heat. But I can see it." He smirked. "Strands of red, just like your hair. It's very beautiful. So wild, so _alluring_..."

Akiha glared at him again.

SHIKI swiped again and again, cutting down each Strands that tried to catch him.

A bead of sweat went down Akiha's cheek.

"What's wrong, Akiha?" He asked. "Are you that unhappy to see your own brother after 8 years?"

"You are not my Nii-san." She claimed. "You are just a killer."

"Can't deny that." He shrugged. "I mean, have you seen the news?"

Anger filled Akiha's eyes. "So it was you..."

"I would say blame the doll behind you, but I would have needed blood eventually." He grinned.

"You are a monster." Akiha said.

"I know." He looked at his eyes with the reflection on his blade. "By the way, Shiki won't be coming back, tonight. He's busy elsewhere."

"Where is he?" She demanded. "What have you done to him!?"

"I haven't done anything." He smirked. "He's currently in a hotel with two girls."

"Oh my!" Kohaku commented, her smile widening. "Who knew Shiki-san could be so bold?"

"Right?" SHIKI chuckled. "So different from the kid Hisui had to drag out of the detached building."

Strands were pointed at SHIKI, but made no move to strike.

"Since you know where Nii-san is, perhaps you know _why_ he is there?" Akiha growled. Obviously, the two of them were playing with her head just for a bit of amusement. There's no way her Nii-san would go there for _that_.

He shrugged. "To hunt me down."

"Huh!?" Akiha's eyes widened.

"While one of the girls is a classmate of Shiki, the other one is a woman who came here to hunt down the 'vampire'. A vampire hunting another one, can you imagine?"

Fear made its way in Akiha's eyes. "Nii-san is with a vampire...?"

"A dangerous one, too." SHIKI nodded with a smirk. "But she's kinda weak, right now."

"Oh?" Kohaku tilted her head. "What happened?"

"The Nanaya Blood happened."

Both girls were shocked. The Nanaya Blood...

"Then Nii-san..."

"Killed her the moment he saw her." SHIKI chuckled. "But she's a tough one, and revived herself overnight. Then, she demanded his help to hunt me down. But I don't think she mentioned me by name yet."

"Then the two of you will fight if I don't stop you." Akiha glared at him.

SHIKI sighed. "I guess that's it, then... I was enjoying a decent conversation I hadn't had in years..." He then grinned. "Oh well, there are other things to enjoy. Like blood. You mind if I have a drop of yours?"

The Strands shot toward him.

"Come on, Akiha!" He swiped at one of the Strands, his grin never leaving. "I'm not going to suck it out of your veins!"

He ducked one Strand and rolled forward to avoid another, cutting them just as they were about to catch his legs.

"I'll just get some on my hands and go!" He leaped toward Akiha, leaving her shocked at the speed. She managed to jump back, but her back ended up against the wall.

"AKIHA!" SHIKI cried out as he reached out for her.

Akiha closed her eyes.

...After a moment of no pain, she opened her eyes.

SHIKI was gone...

"Huh?" Akiha looked around. "Kohaku?"

Kohaku herself was shocked. She had blinked and SHIKI was gone.

* * *

SHIKI stood on the branches of a tree, looking at Akiha and Kohaku through the window.

"Was that really necessary?" SHIKI turned around and looked at Mordred.

"Not really." He shrugged. "But it gave me something to do."

"By acting like a psychopath in front of strangers?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Civilized conversation aside, that's about how SHIKI would have acted toward Akiha." He grinned. "And I do intend to use this form while facing the others. A lot more fun, this way."

"You want them to face you as SHIKI Tohno?" She asked.

"I _am_ SHIKI Tohno." He said. "Just like I am Nrvnqsr Chaos, Michael Roa Valdamjong and Angra Mainyu. They all became a part of me after I took their souls."

"...If you say so." She turned around and started walking away.

"...Tell me, Mordred." SHIKI leaned against the tree. "Do you really think my relationship with Jeanne makes you any less important?"

She stopped and turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Let me make this clear: Beyond the link between Master and Servant, I believe there is a special bond between you and I."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You are an heir that desired the approval and love of their favorite parent." He said. "...And I am a father that always loved his son, no matter how many times he tried to kill me."

She averted her eyes.

"We have the perspectives that make us understand one another so well." He crossed his arms. "I'm not saying there's a father-son bond of any kind between us, but definitely akin to kindred spirits."

"...Yeah." Mordred returned her gaze to him. "That sounds about right."

He nodded. "Right, so chin up, Red Knight. While you are an aggressive one, anger and frustration do not suit you."

She smirked. "Just look at you, lecturing me like that..."

"It's an old man's duty to lecture whippersnappers." He chuckled. "How would you learn your lesson otherwise?"

"Watch it, old fart." She said with mock anger. "I've half a mind to teach _you_ a lesson."

"Sounds fun." He grinned. "But, I gotta set up the stage for a grand battle. Perhaps another time." Letting himself fall down the tree, he disappeared through a rift.

Mordred looked at the rift as it disappeared.

"...Thanks." She said, turning around. "If only Father had been half as accepting as you are..."

Hopefully, if her father appeared in the Fifth War, they could talk about going to that alternate dimension her Master mentioned...

* * *

Ciel sighed as she headed for her house. Wearing robes of the Church and forgoing her glasses, she patrolled the town every night, searching for Roa and his Dead.

Of course, because of that, she saw those that also hunted the Dead down. Like that blonde with the Motorcycle. Speeding on the streets, she'd slice the walking corpses just as she neared them. Somehow, the citizens were none the wiser, like someone used Suggestion to make them blind to such an event.

It was odd, and she'd confront them eventually, but Roa was her top priority.

But after the first few of the night, there were no more Deads for hours.

She arrived at her house and reached out for the doorknob...

"It's been a while, Elesia." She immediately turned around, Black Keys between her fingers.

SHIKI was standing on the other side of the street, facing Ciel.

Despite his appearance differing from what she expected, there could only be one man in this town who knew her birth name...

"Roa..." She narrowed her eyes.

"Such Killing Intent in your eyes..." He smirked. "As befitting a former vessel of mine. I see you are wearing the robes of the Church. How has that been treating you?"

"Like you even care..." She growled.

"You are my favorite incarnation, the World sees you as my daughter." He smirked. "And I can already figure out what went on. That you live on even after _she_ killed us means that you can revive in some way or another. How many times has the Church killed you, I wonder? They can be as twisted as Magi, when they want to be."

"...You would know that more than I." She said.

"Perhaps..." He started walking toward her. "But I was never a direct target of theirs, only _hers_. Speaking of her, did you know she's in town?"

Her eyes widened in anger.

"Ah... You also hate her." He chuckled. "Well, no surprise, really. It is technically because she kept killing me that you ended up with this fate."

Muramasa and Black Keys clashed.

"It is just as much _your_ fault!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "But you'd think after the second or third time, they'd just lock me up and try to find a way to end me forever. Instead, I reincarnated 18 times because she simply killed me."

SHIKI pushed her away and deflected her swipes.

"What's wrong, Elesia?" He asked. "Is this the extent of your hatred?"

Just then, Ciel managed to stab a Black Key on his shadow, stopping his legs stiff. With the hand that still had all three Keys, she went for a stab, only to stop inches away from his face. Her body shook as it tried to move, but to no avail...

SHIKI looked down and, for some reason out of her control, she followed his gaze without meaning to. Her eyes widened.

Their shadows became one. They didn't cross one another, they were a single, deep black shadow.

"Kagemane." SHIKI said, looking back at Ciel, making her do the same. "I stretched my shadow to yours. And that's not all."

He held out his arms to the sides, forcing Ciel to do the same. He fully opened his hands, resulting in Ciel dropping her Black Keys.

SHIKI grabbed the Black Key on his shadow and pulled it off, to Ciel's shock. No one but her should be able to remove her enhanced Black Keys!

"These are of a much better quality..." He said as he examined it. It was obvious. Unlike Kirei's Black Keys, Ciel's successfully clashed with Muramasa. "Your doing, I wager?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. He did not have such an ability before... Was this something his new host had?

"But you're not fighting me at your best. No fault of yours, the intent is clearly there. But surely you'd be better equipped if you wanted to kill me."

"Believe me, I have a surprise for you..." She growled.

"Do you?" He raised an eyebrow before he smirked. "All right. The sun's about to rise, so let's do this again next night."

She blinked. "...What?"

"I am letting you go for now." He explained. "And we'll fight again on the following night."

"I would have thought you'd be chasing after her." She admitted.

"And what makes you think you will be the only one I fight next time?" He asked.

Her eyes widened. "Do you really plan to fight us both at the same time?"

"Do I plan that?" He took a mockingly thoughtful pose, making her do the same as she glared at him. "I don't know... Maybe you're the one who will seek her out. If only to help that little kouhai of yours."

Her eyes widened. Her kouhai... He obviously meant Shiki Tohno.

"What does he have to do with this?" She growled.

He smirked. "That's simple: The Princess is dragging him around to find me."

"And _why_ would she do that? We both know that's not how she works."

SHIKI nodded. "Right. But, you know, losing more than half of your power does that to people."

Ciel's eyes widened once more. More than half of her power...

"You'd best ask _them_ what happened. I have a feeling it will be a tense reunion." He chuckled.

The Kagemane retracted, giving Ciel control of her body back. But before she could move, SHIKI leaped away and disappeared.

Ciel narrowed her eyes as she entered her house. Why was Roa so readily seeking to fight both her and Arcueid at the same time? Surely, he couldn't have become powerful enough to face both of them, not with his Dead being destroyed by those people.

* * *

Shiki sighed as he, Satsuki and Arcueid waited for their food.

He had woken up in the middle of night, far later than planned, with both Satsuki and Arcueid trying to wake him up, saying they had been at it for hours. Satsuki even mentioned how his face had been very pale compared to when he first fell asleep.

Anyway, since he woke up so late, the group didn't patrol the town, as they lost precious time because of his heavy sleep. So they simply waited in the hotel room, with Arcueid talking their ears off the whole time. The silver lining there is that she explained what Dead Apostles were and how they gained power. They had been horrified to find out that it was very likely that there were far more than eight victims.

When morning came, they left the hotel and went to a fast food restaurant.

"So... Arcueid?" Shiki trailed off.

"Hmm?" Arcueid turned her attention to Shiki.

"You told us a lot about Dead Apostles in general..." Obviously, he kept his voice down so the other customers wouldn't hear him. "...but not so much about the one we're after."

Arcueid nodded. "You're right. Basically, I've been hunting this snake for centuries."

"Centuries?" Satsuki asked. "Is he that hard to find?"

"The opposite, actually." Arcueid crossed her arms. "It usually takes me a few days to find him. Then I kill him."

Both students blinked.

"He doesn't stay dead?" Shiki asked nervously.

"Every time he dies, he ends up reborn in a new body." Arcueid began thinking about it. "I think this is the 18th time he has reincarnated."

"Then wouldn't locking him up be more efficient than killing him?" Shiki asked.

"Where have I heard that before?" Satsuki and Shiki jumped on their seats when they heard a fourth, and familiar, voice.

Ciel took the remaining seat, reluctantly sitting down next to Arcueid.

"C-Ciel-senpai!?" Shiki asked in shock.

"Good morning Tohno-kun, Yumizuka-san." Ciel smiled.

"...I'm surprised you approach me so closely." Arcueid commented.

Ciel glanced at Arcueid. The venom in her gaze shocked Shiki and Satsuki.

"I'm not doing this by choice." She said. "...I found Roa."

Arcueid turned to her with a steel gaze. "And why are you telling me this?"

Ciel frowned. "You've involved other people, I'll remind you."

"I didn't have much choice. Shiki used his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception on me, so I'm just short of half-power right now."

Ciel turned to Shiki with wide eyes. "The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception? Really, Tohno-kun?"

"You know of them, Ciel-senpai?" Satsuki asked.

Ciel nodded. "I am an exorcist of the Church. Like Arcueid, I also hunt vampires."

"An exorcist?" Shiki asked.

"Oh, I never mentioned them, did I?" Arcueid said.

"Think of any work of fiction where the Church deals with the supernatural and you wouldn't be too far off about exorcists." Ciel admitted. "Maybe the rest of the Church, but not exorcists."

"So you asked for the vampire's description to..." Satsuki realized.

Ciel nodded. "To hunt him down." She then frowned. "But when I found him last night, he looked completely different."

"What happened?" Arcueid asked seriously.

"We clashed." Ciel said. "...Although, I guess it'd be more accurate to say he toyed with me." She glanced at Arcueid. "He seems intent on facing both of us."

"At the same time?" Arcueid asked. "He's grown confident. Did he already gain so much power?"

"That's the thing." Ciel shook her head. "A lot of his Dead have been destroyed, leaving him with barely any to gain power. Either his new incarnation is plenty powerful, or he wants to go down in a flashy way, waiting for his next reincarnation."

"Well, that would be too bad, in the latter case." Arcueid smiled. "With Shiki's Mystic Eyes, he won't be reborn again."

"Huh!?" Shiki's eyes widened. "You want me to kill him!?"

Upon realizing his tone, he nervously looked around...

Huh? He didn't attract any attention?

"This is a delicate subject, so I made some precaution." Ciel smiled.

Shiki slumped in relief.

"But she has a point."

Shiki turned to Ciel with shock.

"Tohno-kun, with your eyes, you could kill him once and for all." She said.

"That's my reasoning too." Arcueid nodded. "If you strike one of his 'Points', you will kill his soul. There will be nothing left of him."

"B-But Tohno-kun is human!" Satsuki said in panic. "Can he really fight a vampire!?"

"He was fast enough to kill me, although my guard was down." Arcueid admitted. "Had I expected it, he wouldn't have had time to point his knife at me. But, Shiki won't be fighting him. Leave that to me, and I'll leave the finishing blow to him."

Ciel nodded, obviously thinking along the same line.

"...All right." Shiki said, to Satsuki's shock. "He is threatening the town that I live in, so I can't just ignore it."

Ciel smiled. "Then I guess this is settled."

Arcueid nodded and stood up. "I'll return to my room. I'll sleep and recover as much power as possible for tonight. Let's meet up in the park at 10."

"I'll explain more about Roa while you're gone." Ciel said.

Arcueid nodded again and left.

"All right, Tohno-kun." Ciel leaned forward on the table. "What did Arcueid tell you about him?"

"Only that he reincarnates." He admitted.

Ciel nodded. "It is one of the more important details about him. Roa isn't like most Dead Apostles because of that. There are two prerequisites to his reincarnations: A special power in their bloodline and a high social standing. The latter is so he can turn a town into his territory without anyone in it being the wiser."

"That certainly narrows the list." Shiki commented.

Ciel nodded. "Right, but the incarnation doesn't become 'Roa' until years into their lives, where his soul begins taking them over."

Satsuki gasped. "That's awful!"

Ciel nodded again. "The most fortunate part about this method is that he has to start over every time he dies. At this point, he shouldn't be able to use his full power yet." At least, she hoped so...

"So, Arcueid should have an easy victory, right?" Shiki asked.

"If the two of us work together against him, he should fall pretty quickly." Ciel confirmed.

"You'll fight too, Ciel-senpai?" Satsuki asked.

Ciel smiled. "Of course. I'm a pretty powerful exorcist, in my own right. While Arcueid is more powerful than me when she is at full power, as she is right now, it would be pretty equal, maybe even in my favor, if she gets exhausted fast enough."

"Why does it sound like there's a problem somewhere in this solution?" Shiki commented.

Ciel frowned. "Admittedly, Arcueid and I won't work well together, even with the common enemy, and Roa knows this. If Tohno-kun could somewhat stand on equal footing with Roa, then it would be a better match-up, as the both of us would have an easier time working with him than with each other."

"How strong is this Roa?" Shiki asked.

"Being a Dead Apostle, he is above normal human standard. However, again because of his method, he is quite weak compared to other Dead Apostles. At full power, Arcueid could very easily kill him. She has done it 18 times, so far. He really was at his strongest before Arcueid first killed him. As he normally is during reincarnation, the families of Demon Hunters are more than a match for him."

For some reason, the words 'Demon Hunters' stood out to Shiki.

"Last night, Roa only fought me with a sword, as well as an odd ability to stretch his shadow to bind his enemies and make them follow his movements."

"An odd ability?" Satsuki said. "Does that mean he never had it before?"

Ciel nodded. "He used it on me. It was very constricting. No matter how much I tried to move, his grip was far stronger."

"He sounds quite powerful." Shiki said. "I want to help as much as I can, but what if I can't finish him off?"

Ciel smiled. "Don't worry, Tohno-kun, with your Mystic Eyes, you can kill him with just a stab." She then gave him a reassuring look. "But if it makes you feel any better, I also have a soul-killing weapon, so we can help each other in finishing him off."

Shiki was relieved. Knowing that Ciel had a plan B lifted a large portion of the pressure he felt.

"If everything is covered, then you should return home and rest." Ciel suggested. "You look a bit tired."

Shiki sighed. Staying up for most of the night did tire him out...unless it was Arcueid's ceaseless babbling.

* * *

"Welcome back, Shiki-sama." Hisui, the second maid of the Tohno Mansion, greeted Shiki as he entered. Her face was stoic, not showing a hint of emotion.

"Yeah, 'morning Hisui." Shiki nodded in greeting. "...I'm guessing Akiha is waiting for me?" It was to be expected. He didn't go to school and ended up being away for the whole day.

Hisui nodded. "Akiha-sama is in the sitting room."

Shiki sighed as he followed Hisui.

When they entered the sitting room, Akiha was sipping some tea, with Kohaku behind her.

"Good morning, Shiki-san!" Kohaku greeted with a smile.

"Morning Kohaku-san." Shiki took a seat facing Akiha. "Good Morning Akiha..."

"...Nii-san." That didn't sound like a greeting. "You are reckless."

"Huh?" Shiki looked confused.

She placed her tea cup on the table. "I know about that vampire that talked to you."

His blood ran cold. HOW!?

"She wanted your help to hunt the Serial Killer, correct?" She asked.

"U-Umm..." He replied shakily.

"There must be a reason." She insisted. "...Depending on how reasonable your answer is, I may let it go."

"Huh?" His eyes widened.

"The Serial Killer is a threat to the town." She crossed her arms. "Something must be done, if the authorities cannot accomplish it by themselves."

Shiki began thinking about it. Should he mention Roa? Would she even believe his words?

Wait a minute... She referred to Arcueid as a vampire! She does know of their existence!

"You know about Dead Apostles?" He asked.

"The Tohno Household has many connections, Nii-san." She waved off. "Such things are often mentioned, especially as warnings. Now, Nii-san, answer my question. Why would that vampire ask for your help after you attacked her?"

Shiki flinched. She even knew about _that_ part... There's no way he can hide this...

"I... I haven't been completely honest." He admitted.

"That goes without saying." She frowned.

He chuckled bitterly. "Something happened while I was recovering from the accident."

She raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with this situation?"

"Plenty." He said. "I gained something from brushing so close to death. I can see death of everything around me."

"Hm?"

Shiki pushed his glasses. "Without these, I see Lines that allow me to 'kill' whatever I trace the Line from. First, I cut my hospital bed while tracing the Line with a fruit knife."

"And you used those 'Lines' to kill that vampire?" Akiha asked, shocked. At least now, it explained why Shiki had glasses.

Both Hisui and Kohaku were shocked by Shiki's words.

Shiki nodded. "But she's a vampire, so she didn't stay dead."

"And she asked for your help because of what you can see? Does she even know?"

"She does." He nodded. "It's thanks to her that know those Lines mean Death. I just thought they were lines that I could easily cut through."

She sighed. "That sounds just like you..."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. "Anyways, she also said that this ability was exactly what she needed."

"How so?"

"These eyes... They don't just see Lines. They also see Points. And when I cut these Points, I can kill the soul, or so she said."

"And she wants you to cut the killer's 'Point'." She was beginning to see where this was going.

Shiki nodded. "The Serial Killer is also a vampire... One that apparently goes through the Cycle of Reincarnation when he dies."

Akiha's eyes widened. "Reincarnation?" Then SHIKI...

"That's not the scariest part." Shiki said grimly. "He only takes over his reincarnations years after their birth."

Realization settled in Akiha's eyes. It all made sense.

SHIKI's Inversion Impulse... It was caused by that vampire. If it hadn't been for that vampire...

She would still have both of her brothers... That accident 8 years ago would never have happened.

"Are you going to fight this vampire by yourself?" She asked.

Shiki shook his head. "I can't fight something beyond human. I'm supposed to wait until he is weak enough that I can stab his Point."

"I see... Very well."

"Huh?" Shiki's eyes widened.

"If you promise to come back alive, I shall allow the execution of this vampire." She declared.

Shiki remained shocked for a moment before he gave her a serious look. "Yeah... I promise."

Akiha nodded. "When do you leave?"

"We're supposed to meet at the park at 10, tonight. I'll rest until then."

Akiha nodded again. "Good luck, Nii-san..."

Shiki nodded and stood up.

"Thanks, Akiha." He said before he left the sitting room.

"Akiha-sama..." Kohaku trailed off.

"Kohaku." Akiha said. "Is there anything you can concoct to help Nii-san?"

"Actually, yes." She smiled. "With the morning glories in the garden, I can mix a medicine that, when he sleeps, allows me to give instructions that he will obey unconsciously. If I word it correctly, it could awaken Shiki-san's Nanaya side. And he won't remember it when he wakes up tomorrow after the battle."

Akiha nodded. "Do it."

Kohaku bowed. "Hisui-chan, can you tell Shiki-san to wait for the medicine? Tell him it will improve his combat awareness."

Hisui looked worried for a moment, but nodded. "I understand. This is to ensure Shiki-sama comes back alive." She left the sitting room.

Hisui went to the second floor and stopped before Shiki's room.

She knocked. "Shiki-sama, are you awake?"

"Hisui?" Shiki asked. "Come in."

"Please excuse me." She said before opening the door and entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" Shiki asked.

Hisui shook her head. "Nee-san is preparing a medicine for you. She says it will improve your awareness. Akiha-sama wants to be sure you keep your promise."

"I see..." He said before he nodded. "If it will help Akiha calm down, I'll take it."

Hisui nodded, though her look of worry appeared.

"Hisui?" Shiki asked.

"Shiki-sama... About your eyes..."

"My Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, huh..." Shiki trailed off. "Sensei did say they would attract strange situations."

"Sensei?" Hisui tilted her head.

Shiki nodded. "Sensei is someone I met while I was at the hospital. She's the one who gave me those glasses. Without them, I will always see the Lines and Points, and I don't think I would have lasted long with these eyes."

There was a bit of fear in Hisui's eyes, but she did calm down. So long as Shiki had those glasses, he would be fine...

"Thank you for waiting, Shiki-san!" Kohaku called out as she entered the room with a tray. "This is the medicine. When you wake up, you'll be very energized for the encounter!"

"Thanks Kohaku." Shiki smiled. "Knowing you all have my back is very reassuring."

Kohaku smiled. "It's only natural, Shiki-san. Now, take it. The sooner you take it, the sooner you'll rest."

Shiki nodded as he took the medicine.

Taking the glass back, Kohaku, along with Hisui, left Shiki's room.

When Shiki went to bed, he was out like a light.

* * *

 **So, seeing the top three choices on the poll remain the top three for at least half of the total votes, I thought of, instead of taking down the poll after the first pick, to 'reset' the poll after a few stories. It's also to help the future choices, as there probably were a few who voted at the beginning that would have wanted to vote for Metroid, which was added later on.**

 **Since I accidentally removed them from the edited Chapter 2 before releasing Chapter 3, here's a refresher on the updated stats of the Servants, through the combination of Prana and Chakra.**

 **Avenger: Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: A++**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

* * *

 **Saber: Mordred Le Fay Pendragon.**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

* * *

 **Archer: Nobunaga Oda.**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Luck: A-**

 **Noble Phantasm: E-EX**

* * *

 **Lancer: Elizabeth (Erzsebet) Bathory.**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: Bathory Erzsebet: Fresh Blood Demoness: Anti-Unit D (The nastiest possible Noble Phantasm by this Servant, created through her desires to become an Idol. Using her own castle as an amplifier, her already destructive voice is further enhanced.)**

* * *

 **Assassin: Carmilla (Erzsebet Bathory).**

 **Strength: C (C+ after sucking blood.)**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

* * *

 **Caster: Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria.**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**


	6. Chapter 6

**...About time I got back to this. Very sorry. Whenever I hit a roadblock, I get lazy.**

 **This chapter is on the shorter side, but I'll work on the next one right away, to make up for the short chapter after a long wait.**

 **miguelgiuliano: Thank you. Yes, he will have a harem.**

 **The soulless knight: I understand that this may be a bit fast, but Tsukihime is not part of the main story. it's an inbetween thing. the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars are the main focus in this story.**

 **Zaere: The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception are counter-productive to the Power of Dominance. How is he supposed to take souls when he destroys them with the Eyes?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fate/Dominance**

Hours later, Shiki got up from the bed.

He looked at his hands. They felt like someone else's...

In a sense, they were. Was it Kohaku's medicine that caused this? If it was meant to increase his awareness, then perhaps she meant _his_ awareness.

Yeah. With this, it should be possible to face Roa.

He looked at the alarm clock. It was close to the meeting time.

Odds are, Arcueid was already there. Maybe even Ciel. Hopefully, Satsuki wouldn't show up. Too dangerous for her. Then again, her parents would probably not let her leave the house at night, so long as the Serial Killer was around.

He stepped out of SHIKI Tohno's room. His own room was in the Japanese building, detached from the mansion. But that didn't matter right now.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw Akiha near the entrance.

"Akiha..." He trailed off.

"Nii-san." She said. "This vampire you are hunting... It's SHIKI."

Shiki raised an eyebrow. "Makihisa didn't kill him?"

"He survived, just like you did." She said. "But you also said-"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Roa tried to take over him that day, I realize that now. His Inversion Impulse was what prevented that, at a cost."

"...You will come back alive, right?" She asked shakily.

"Don't worry." He said. "Thanks to Kohaku-san, I can use my full training, along with these eyes. And I won't fight alone. There's no way SHIKI stands a chance."

Akiha nodded. "Be careful, Nii-san."

Shiki nodded and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

"You're early, Shiki." Arcueid said as Shiki arrived in the park. She then noticed the difference in his posture. "Shiki?"

Shiki nodded. "I am Shiki Tohno, but at the same time, I am not."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It would make more sense to say: I am the part of Shiki that killed you."

"...I see." She crossed her arms. "A combat persona, is it?"

Shiki nodded. "I am a trained killer, but Shiki Tohno did not know that, with his memories sealed."

"Tohno-kun's memories are sealed?" Ciel asked as she joined the two.

She wore a sleeveless blue outfit with a skirt and pants. Wings, crosses and other symbols were painted on her arms and shoulders. She also carried a portable ram-like weapon with a nail tip.

"I was adopted by the Tohno after my family, the Nanaya, were massacred." Shiki explained.

"The Nanaya?" Arcueid asked with some surprise. "A Demon Hunter, then?"

"Shiki Nanaya." Ciel tried out the name. "I see. Yes, with someone like you, this is much easier."

"And much more fun." The three of them turned to top of a light post.

SHIKI was standing on top of it.

"SHIKI Tohno..." Shiki said.

SHIKI smirked. "It's been a while, Shiki Nanaya. Did the old man's memory seal break?"

Shiki shook his head. "This is only for tonight."

"I'll savor the chance, then." SHIKI turned to Ciel. "And Elesia... Carrying the Seventh Holy Scripture? You really are going all-out."

Ciel braced herself, glaring at him. "You will die tonight, Roa. Tonight, and forever."

"Yeah." He nodded. "If I lose, it's the end." He smirked. "So you won't mind if I try my hardest to survive, right?"

Shiki removed his glasses and put them in his pocket. His irises, formerly brown, were now a light shade of blue.

SHIKI raised an eyebrow, his smirk still in place. "So, that's what the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception look like, huh? Even without your own Killing Intent, the tales of their monstrosity is well-founded."

"Indeed, only a Monster among Monsters can possess such a power."

The trio turned to the trees. A grey-haired figure with a black coat revealed himself.

"Nrvnqsr Chaos." Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"You finally show yourself." Arcueid crossed her arms. "You stopped searching the town, Chaos. It's quite unlike you."

"Does my inaction upset you, White Princess of the True Ancestors?" Nrvnqsr smirked. "Or is it because I now stand in the way of recovering your power?"

Arcueid's gaze hardened at his words. "I see you and Roa have been talking."

"Of course." Nrvnqsr placed one hand in his pocket. "I am what I am today all thanks to the Serpent of Akasha. As such, we are old friends."

"Bet you didn't see that coming." SHIKI chuckled. "It's not often that Dead Apostles socialize, you know?"

"You make it sound like that alone will get you victory." Ciel said, bracing herself.

"Our victory is only minutes away." Nrvnqsr's gaze hardened. "Observe."

Leopards larger than Nrvnqsr's body formed from his body's mud. They circled around the girls a few times, ultimately stopping between them and Shiki.

"This isn't right." Ciel realized. "Reports on you specifically mention your beasts charging immediately."

"I am well aware of how my collective consciousness operates, Bow." He said.

Shiki looked at the leopards. He could see their Lines and Points. He could easily rush and kill two of them at this distance...

Only for SHIKI to appear before him.

Shiki's eyes widened as he pulled out his pocket knife, the name 'Nanaya' inscribed on the hilt. The blade appeared from the inside of the hilt and Shiki blocked Muramasa.

"Shiki!" Arcueid called out as she turned to the other battle.

"Unwise."

Arcueid leaned to the side and avoided an uppercut from Nrvnqsr. However, the coat billowed under his arm as a deer's head emerged and aimed at Arcueid with its antlers.

Arcueid blocked the antlers with her forearms before swiping her claws, blowing the deer right off of Nrvnqsr's body.

"You were aiming for one of my Lines." Shiki said.

"Yeah." SHIKI nodded as the blades clashed. "We're bonded, you and I, ever since I took a part of your Life. When you got your eyes, I got a counterpart."

"Counterpart?" Shiki raised an eyebrow. "The counterpart of Death is Life."

"Exactly." SHIKI chuckled. "You kill, I leech. I guess you can call them the 'Mystic Eyes of Life Perception'."

Shiki backed away from the clash. Muramasa had far more range than his knife, so he couldn't afford to lower his guard for even a second.

* * *

Regaining her footing, Arcueid sliced Nrvnqsr's waist, making him fall on the ground.

"Impressive." He said. "Despite being weakened by the boy, you still hold so much power." There was some awe in his voice, but he smirked nonetheless. "But you cannot keep this momentum forever, can you?"

Some of Nrvnqsr's mud landed near them. Arcueid turned to the source and saw that Ciel had just finished destroying the Leopards separating them from Shiki.

"You bluff at a time like this?" Arcueid asked, turning her gaze back to Nrvnqsr. "You lost half of your body, and no amount of familiars will defeat me."

"Familiars?" Nrvnqsr's smirk widened. "It seems I have to correct your mistake."

Nrvnqsr's lower half turned into snakes and coiled around Arcueid, returning into mud to completely restrain her.

"Wha-!?" Arcueid exclaimed before she fell on the ground.

Not only was it restraining her, but the mud was also burning her flesh.

"Do you feel the pressure of my Soil of Genesis, Princess of the True Ancestors?" He asked.

Focusing her power on a single arm, she managed to break through the mud and jumped away from it as it reassembled. She started panting as she got back up.

"I'm surprised." He admitted as the mud returned to him, reforming his lower body. "That was 200 beasts restraining you. I didn't think your weakened state could measure up to it."

"The 666 beasts of Chaos: Nrvnqsr Chaos." Ciel said as she pointed her weapon at him.

"Unfortunately, I am down to 663, because of the Black Barrel." He frowned.

"This is ridiculous!" Arcueid called out. "A human body having more than 300 factors!? That's impossible! If you take in so many souls, you yourself will disappear!"

"On many accounts, you would be correct." He nodded. "My own personality is becoming part of the united consciousness of the many beasts that form this body. No longer does the former human think for himself."

"How is this possible!?" Arcueid asked.

"As I said, I became what I am today because of the Serpent." He explained. "And I recently became part of a greater being."

"A greater being?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I came to this town to hunt the Princess of the True Ancestors." He admitted. "However, that all changed two nights ago, when I was defeated."

"Defeated?" Ciel repeated in shock. "Was it by the ones who killed Roa's Dead?"

"That is correct." Nrvnqsr nodded. "Much like how my Soil of Genesis is composed of hundreds of souls, my lord has taken thousands of souls, including myself."

"Thousands...?" The girls' eyes widened as they spoke at the same time.

"His will is dominant, those who are defeated and killed by him become completely under his control. Even this explanation I give is done under his permission."

"So, he's using you to brag?" Arcueid frowned.

"Perhaps, but he also seeks to give a warning."

"A warning?"

"Despite the powers he would gain in this battle, he does not seek to kill any of you." He explained. "For the consequences of such kills far outweighs the positives, and even delay his plan. If he were to kill the Princess, then the Old Man of the Jewels would get in the way. If he kills the Demon Hunter boy, Akasha will send her Counter Guardians after his life. If Bow were to have her soul taken from her, the Church may mobilize against this great threat."

"He's clearly thought about this." Ciel admitted. "But what is the point of this battle, if he doesn't seek to kill us?"

"Entertainment." Nrvnqsr answered. "The simple pleasure of fighting an enemy that fully intends to face you. And what better way than to become the enemy that you have all been hunting?"

Arcueid and Ciel's eyes widened as they turned to the other battle.

* * *

Shiki clicked his tongue as his every swipes were blocked and countered by SHIKI. The ease he had in facing a trained Nanaya clearly showed he was holding back.

"What's the matter, Shiki?" SHIKI taunted. "You can do better than that!"

As he said this, he twirled his sword and sent Shiki's knife skyward. He then decked Shiki straight in the face, sending him flying back. As the knife fell, SHIKI spun and kicked it toward Shiki, using it as a projectile.

However, Shiki back-flipped and caught his knife as he landed.

"Die." Shiki said as he charged forward.

It was a split second charge, but Ciel and Arcueid lost sight of him, to their surprise.

But in that same split second, SHIKI met him midway and caught his wrists.

Shock went through Shiki's entire body. Even Arcueid had been caught off-guard by this technique, so how could SHIKI keep up!?

His train of thought was interrupted by a knee to the gut.

SHIKI let go of Shiki's wrists and went for an overhead swipe, but Shiki managed to block it.

And that's when the girls saw it.

Shiki's hard gaze and SHIKI's wider smirk.

Both of them struck and their blades met.

And then, they went for another strike.

And another.

And another. And another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another-another-another-another-another-another-another-another.

The blades struck and clashed several dozen times. The rapid swings caused quick reflections of the moonlight. The moment Arcueid saw the barrage, she knew it was the technique Shiki used to cut her in 17 pieces.

And with the final strike, sparks flew around the two.

Shiki's whole body felt like it was burning. To meet SHIKI evenly, he pushed his body beyond its limits.

SHIKI readied his blade and struck once more.

This time, however, Ciel got in-between them and blocked with the Black Barrel.

"Elesia." SHIKI acknowledged. "I was wondering when you'd get in the way."

"Quit calling me that." She scowled. "You are not him."

"Ah, so Nrvnqsr explained everything already?" He asked.

"You're quite twisted, playing mind games like this." She accused.

"You're not wrong." He shrugged. "Gotta do something to kill time."

"But why _this_?"

"Because when the news mentioned the killings here, I got curious." He explained. "I wanted to face a legitimate Dead Apostle, so I came here to face one. You, Nrvnqsr and Arcueid just happened to come here as well. How could I _not_ take this chance?"

"Then you must have had your fill of fun, since you got Chaos _and_ Roa."

"Yeah, I might as well just stop there, now that you all know the truth." He pulled away from the clash. "That said, there's one thing left to do."

His form changed until he turned into his Angra Mainyu form. Thanks to the drawings all over his body and dark brown hair, they didn't see his whiskers, nor did they know he was actually blond. He also faked his voice to sound like his first human self, Mathias Cronqvist.

He pulled out a glowing orb. "You can tell what this is, right Ciel?"

She gave it a venomous gaze. "Roa..."

"That's right." Nrvnqsr stepped up next to Naruto. "This is the Serpent's soul. All that remains is for the boy to kill it."

"...You'll let me do it, just like that?" Shiki asked.

"I have to, if I don't want Arcueid to keep going after me." Naruto shrugged. "If she doesn't get her power back, she'll keep hunting me down until one of us is dead."

"One of us?" Arcueid repeated. "You think you could beat me?"

"With the Mystic Eyes Roa gained through his connection with Shiki, I could drain your power from you with every strike I land. Through him, I am _this_ close to becoming the Strongest Being on Earth."

Arcueid narrowed her eyes. "If that's true, then why are you afraid of Gramps getting involved?"

"Because of _how_ he could get back at me." Naruto sighed. "I've known him for a while. I know what he could do to get in my way. While he and I are still somewhat acquaintances, the moment I become a danger to the people of Earth is when he'll truly become my enemy."

While it would be draining, Naruto could very well see Kischur use his Second Magic to bring a Supernova right in his dimension. Even the pocket dimension of the Solar Eclipse would be annihilated.

"Well?" He asked. "Are you going to kill Roa?"

Shiki warily approached Naruto.

To him, the soul was a large Point. He stabbed the point and the soul vanished like it was never there.

Arcueid sighed in relief. "I can feel my power returning to me."

Ciel nodded. The weight on her shoulders was gone. No longer was she an immortal Child of Roa. She was human once more.

"Well, that's done." Naruto turned around.

Nrvnqsr became a puddle of mud and disappeared beneath Naruto's feet.

"...You really are going to just leave?" Ciel asked, legitimately surprised.

"And why not?" He asked. "I have other stuff to take care of. Plans to get underway, places to go. I'm on a possibly never-ending trip." He then disappeared.

...The trio had honestly not expected this night to end so...peacefully.

* * *

"I won't disagree with your opinion of that old man, but are you sure this was the right way to do it?" Jeanne asked as she stood by him in his throne room.

"Sure, it is." Naruto smirked. "I still have SHIKI's soul, so I didn't lose anything of value."

"How does that work, anyway?" Elizabeth asked. "Weren't they one and the same soul?"

"They were." He confirmed. "But as Ciel's existence proves, Roa's soul can be split from his host. SHIKI was the one with the link to Shiki, so sacrificing Roa was trivial."

"What trickery." Nobunaga smirked. "I would have loved your assistance in my time."

"You flatter me." He chuckled before he turned serious. "The Mage's Association is still gathering Magi to be an unofficial part of the next Holy Grail War."

"There are expecting you to be there, rightfully so." Semiramis commented with a smile. "This promises to be very entertaining."

Naruto turned to Mordred. "Kiritsugu still has Avalon, so your father will likely be summoned again."

Mordred smirked. Naruto had told her about the sheath he felt within Irisviel. Given that Arturia was summoned, they both agreed that it was obvious it was Avalon.

Naruto rested his cheek against his knuckle. While a few Magi was part of the 'Task Force', those that would be Masters were still undecided, let alone the catalysts to summon a Servant.

Then again, isn't that part of the fun with a Holy Grail War?

* * *

 **Does this feel like a rushed ending? I honestly prefer this one over what I had originally planned.** **I wanted to include TATARI of Melty Blood in this chapter, and use him, instead of Nrvnqsr, to reveal that Roa was defeated all along...That idea didn't go too far.**

 **So anyway, up next will be the Magi's prep for the Fifth war, and maybe the beginning.**

 **I wanna adress something:** **A lot of reviewers requested for some FGO Servants to be added to Naruto's list. If you review, feel free to say who you want, the one most requested will be added.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, two chapters in the same month! Mirales can happen...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fate/Dominance**

The sound of shifting papers was heard as Kiritsugu turned the page of the newspaper.

" _A decade, already..."_ He thought.

The Fifth Holy Grail War was close to beginning, meaning Angra Mainyu would show up again.

And also...

"Kiritsugu?" He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his wife.

"Sorry, Iri." Kiritsugu apologized. "I guess I can't get the circumstances out of my head..."

Irisviel smiled. "About the Grail, or Illya?"

"Both, really." He admitted. "But Illya more than the Grail."

"Good morning!" The married couple looked at the hallway, toward the cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Illya." Kiritsugu, Irisviel and another woman at the table greeted Illya as she sat down on the cushion.

Their daughter... A decade after Kiritsugu got her back from the Einzbern, and she was looking more and more like her mother. Those vibrant red eyes, so full of life and joy. She now reached her mother's shoulders in height.

"Good morning, Illya-sama." Another voice called out from the kitchen. "Breakfast is nearly ready."

"Thank you, Sella!" Illya grinned before turning to her parents. "Hey, hey! Look what I found when I woke up!"

She showed her parents the back of her hand, revealing the red marks.

"The Command Seals..." Kiritsugu realized.

"That means I'll summon Saber after school, right?" Illya asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Congratulations, Illya." The second woman at the table said. She had wavy white hair and red eyes, clear signs of a homunculus. She was wearing a shoulderless orange and white striped shirt with jean shorts.

"That does not mean you can relax in your duties to protect Illya-sama, Leysritt." Sella said as she stepped out of the kitchen and placed a few plates on the table, along with a bento next to Illya. Being a homunculus like Illya, Irisviel and Leysritt, she had red eyes and white hair, though she kept hers tied in a ponytail. Then again, you couldn't see the ponytail, since she was wearing a maid-like uniform.

"Sella is right, Liz." Irisviel said. "We will be dealing with an unknown enemy. Just because we are all better prepared to face him does not mean we can let ourselves grow careless."

Liz nodded.

After everyone ate breakfast, Illya got up and grabbed her bag and bento.

"I'll be going, now!" She grinned. "I can't wait to tell Rin-chan and Sakura-chan!"

She ran off to the entrance, followed by Sella. The others heard the door open.

"Ah, good morning, Maiya-san!" Illya greeted.

Maiya smiled at the bundle of joy. "Good morning." Maiya turned to Sella and the two exchanged a nod of greeting.

As Illya put on her shoes and left the house, Maiya entered the dining room.

"Any news?" Kiritsugu asked.

Maiya nodded. "It seems that one of the Masters selected by the Association has separated himself from the group. The Task Force decided to leave him as easy pickings for the enemy."

Kiritsugu frowned. "Already?"

"It seems he ignored the bigger picture and decided to outclass everyone else." Maiya explained. "However, everyone else is in agreement in dealing with our enemy."

"Well, that's good." Kiritsugu nodded. "Hopefully, we didn't lose a valuable asset. Did Tokiomi tell you who is part of the Task Force?"

Maiya nodded and she placed two pictures on the table.

Kiritsugu picked them up, with Irisviel leaning on his shoulder to look.

"Lord El-Melloi?" She asked.

"I'm not surprised he wants to get back at him for his defeat." Kiritsugu said. "What does surprise me is that he left the Velvet boy relatively unpunished." He gestured toward the second picture, a man with long black hair. "And that he is also a part of this."

"He will not be an active part." Maiya reported. "He merely guides an apprentice he has taken under his wing." She took out a third picture. "...This is his apprentice."

Kiritsugu took it and his eyes widened.

"Kiritsugu?" Irisviel questioned before she looked at the picture. Her eyes also widened. "This is..."

The figure in the picture wore an all-black outfit with a grey hood. But the face under the hood...

"She looks like Saber..." Irisviel said.

"Her name is Gray, according to the report." Maiya said. "She apparently has something invaluable for our battle." She took out a fourth photo. "And this one does as well."

Kiritsugu looked away from Gray's picture and took the fourth one. A purple-haired woman wearing a business suit.

"I think I've heard of her..." Kiritsugu pondered. "The Fraga Heir, right?"

Maiya nodded. "She has hunted Sealing Designates, and is apparently around Executor-level in close-quarter combat."

"While that's impressive, I don't see how that will help, when we already have Servants like Saber." Irisviel said.

"She has reported a powerful catalyst to summon a Servant." Maiya said. "We should probably expect powerful allies."

"That's reassuring." Kiritsugu said. "And the one who left?"

"No picture." Maiya shook her head. "But Tokiomi gave me a name and a warning."

Kiritsugu raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Atrum Galliasta." She said. "And that, according to the Church, the Einzbern summoned Berserker."

Irisviel, Sella and Liz's eyes widened while Kiritsugu's narrowed.

Of course the Einzbern would participate, since Old Man Acht got away when Kiritsugu infiltrated the Einzbern home, carrying a few explosives. Kiritsugu had been fortunate that Liz covered his back and guided him to Illya, for his daughter's happiness more than for his safety. Sella never really forgave him for attacking, however.

* * *

A little figure got off of a plane that just landed. She wore a purple winter outfit and had red eyes and white hair.

"We're here. It's about time." She said before turning to the man getting off the plane.

He looked relatively young, had tanned skin, amber eyes and wild white hair. He wore a black church garb with a red cape.

"What is our first course of action, Chloe-san?" The man asked.

"Well, it's still daytime, so what else can we do than see if Kiritsugu Emiya destroyed the castle?" Chloe von Einzbern said. "Do you have any other ideas, Ruler?"

Ruler crossed his arms. "I personally would like to ask around about when the church was destroyed during the last Holy Grail War. Maybe people saw something."

"They wouldn't think much of it, given what you wear." Chloe nodded. "Will you have Assassin on the job?"

Ruler nodded. "I might..." He cupped his chin, revealing the Command Seals on his hand. "The Einzbern are certainly determined to retrieve the Grail, first summoning Berserker, manipulating the Grail System to summon me and then having me summon Assassin. They obviously will not accept another defeat."

"Let the old coot seethe." Chloe waved off. "He should have thought of a surefire way to win if he wanted to retrieve the Third Magic so badly."

That got Ruler's attention. "Do you not care about the Einzbern?"

Chloe scowled and walked away.

"How odd..." Ruler muttered before he followed her.

* * *

"My family is still new to the Magi Association." A dark-skinned blond man said as he sat alongside two women of different nationalities.

The room was filled with exotic plants and carpets, along with several more women, including one wearing robes and a hood that hid her face, but still showed bangs of violet hair.

"So one reason that I, Atrum Galliasta, am fighting in this Grail War is to gain prestige." Atrum smiled. "Lord El-Melloi had underestimated the victor and ran away like a coward. How can he expect to defeat him this time? I, on the other hand, have made preparations that will bring me to victory. Surely you understand that, Caster."

"You make use of every tool at your disposal." The robed woman, Caster, said. "If you intend to use wealth as a weapon, I'm sure you have strategies planned around that solution."

"Not just against this supposed 'Angra Mainyu', but against all other Masters as well." Atrum stood up. "Come, I'll show you."

Caster followed Atrum to the elevator and they went down to a laboratory.

"An Alchemy Workshop?" Caster asked as they walked up to the center platform.

"Right." Atrum nodded. "My family uses a system that revolves around generating Prana through offerings. Human sacrifices, to be precise. This Workshop is a more advanced and refined version of the original system. Here, a demonstration."

With a wave of Atrum's hand, an assistant began typing on a tablet. Glass tanks, which had human bodies inside, began to fill with a liquid.

"It is far more effective when raw materials are fresh." Atrum said.

The liquids glowed before the bodies dissolved and the tanks were filled with blood. The blood flowed from the tanks into the kiln in the center through tubes. The kiln then used transmutation and created a crystal just big enough to fit in the palm of a hand.

Atrum picked up the crystal. "Well? This would normally take a month, yet I made it happen in seconds. Oh, and don't worry about the materials." He gestured toward the many glass tanks on the other side of the room, filled with bodies. "I will not take them from Fuyuki, I will not make the same mistake as the last War's Caster. They will come from other-"

"It's a waste." Caster interrupted. "Such a tiny crystal from these lives is an act of a third-rate Magus."

She approached the kiln. With a wave of hand and a drop of Prana, the kiln glowed. Atrum covered his eyes until the light dimmed. When he looked, his eyes widened.

On the kiln was a crystal easily eight times larger than the one Atrum created.

"What did you do?" He demanded. "How can you create Prana from an empty kiln?"

"Empty?" Caster asked as she turned to Atrum. "Ah, so it looks empty to you modern Magi? Then our abilities are a world apart from each other."

"B-But the incantation!" Atrum insisted. "This Workshop was made to bypass the incantations! Transmutation alone takes three days and nights!"

"I have no need of incantations. Magic is simply something for me to command." Caster waved off as she looked at the Workshop. "It may be out of turn to say this, but you should close this Workshop. You are uselessly throwing lives away. As a Magus, I cannot approve of such a waste of resources."

Atrum gave a slight smirk. "It seems I underestimated the true nature of Servants." He raised his right hand. "By my Command Seal, I order you:"

Caster turned to him in surprise.

"Do not use your Noble Phantasm on me." The Command Seal in the middle glowed and greyed out. "I wouldn't want to be stabbed in the back by a treacherous witch." He then approached her and punched her, sending her down on the floor. He turned away from her and went to the elevator.

" _A witch?"_ She thought indignantly. _"He summoned me specifically and now demeans me?"_

* * *

On the roof on Homurahara Academy, three students sat together and ate their lunch. One was Illya, and the others were the Tohsaka sisters, Rin and Sakura. Both sisters had grown a bit over 5 feet tall.

Rin's hair had lengthened a great deal, more than enough to not only keep her twin-tails, but also have a good portion of her hair stay down, reaching her mid-back. Sakura's own hair grew to neck length.

"Rin-chan, Sakura-chan." Illya started. "Have you found your catalysts yet?"

Rin shook her head. "Otou-sama still has the one from the last war, but that Servant wasn't much of a partner. He's still looking for more." She crossed her arms after placing her bento next to her. "Personally, I would just summon a Servant using a powerful jewel, so I'd get the strongest Servant that is compatible to me." She then pouted. "You're so lucky, Illya-chan. You get to summon not only a Saber-class Servant, but King Arthur, of all Sabers!"

"I'm sure Otou-sama will find great catalysts, Nee-san." Sakura said.

"I'm not doubting him." Rin shook her head. "But he said that all of the Masters have been selected, so if he doesn't find at least one catalyst before tomorrow, we're off to a bad start."

"But why?" Illya asked. "It's not like we'll be fighting each other. Are you that worried that the enemy would show up so quickly?"

"The Holy Grail War is mere hours away from beginning." Rin argued before she thought back to the one who had saved her from that freaky familiar a decade ago, and had also saved her sister from the Matou. "I don't want to see that guy before I'm fully prepared..."

Sakura looked at Rin with worry, unsure why her sister was so nervous.

"Wow, Rin-chan, you worry too much." Illya grinned. "He's just one guy, with maybe one or two Servants that he could still sustain after a decade. How can he compete against seven Servants and their Masters?"

"You mean, besides the fact that whichever Servants he still has could be powerful?" Rin asked with sarcasm. "I mean, it's not like one of them defeated Gilgamesh with ease."

"All right, all right, I get your point." Illya sighed before she straightened herself. "In all seriousness, though, you should calm down a little." She grinned. "The three of us will definitely have each other's back."

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "We'll work together and defeat him."

Rin turned to Sakura with a smile. "Yeah... I guess that's all there is to it."

"There, about time you got rid of your gloom." Illya giggled. "Speaking of gloom, I saw Ryuudou-Kaichou earlier today, he was in a bad mood." She gave Rin a knowing look.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm not provoking him." She huffed. "He's just like that with me every time we talk."

"But there are times where you exaggerate your Honor Student facade just to get a reaction out of him." Sakura countered.

Rin gained a sheepish look. "Alright, I admit, I may have riled him up a bit. I don't know what his problem with me is, though."

"It must be because he can see through your facade." Illya suggested. "He is quite keen, being a monk and all."

"But why only me?" Rin asked. "You two are also more than just students, so why does he single me out?"

"Because Sakura and I are genuine?" Illya asked back. "You're only that nice with your family. I guess Kaichou can see through you because you're a witch, like he calls you."

"Hey, now..." Rin crossed her arms with a huff. "Don't you start painting yourself like a perfect lady. You're also a Magus, so you're pretty wicked too."

"Ah, but my foreign looks are very helpful, in that respect." Illya gave a smug look. "A few polite words here, a curtsy there and everyone sees me as a foreign noble."

Sakura sweatdropped as her sister and Illya kept arguing.

* * *

After their dispute, which lasted throughout lunchtime, the girls returned to class until school ended.

The trio started heading home together, but Illya split off from the sisters at an intersection. The Emiya Residence was one way while the Tohsaka Manor was the opposite way.

Illya entered her home. "Tadaima!"

"Welcome back, Illya-sama." Sella greeted her as she stood before the entrance. "Irisviel-sama and her _husband_ are waiting for you at the Workshop."

Illya's eyes lit up, ignoring Sella's disdain of Kiritsugu. She ran out to the backyard and into the shed.

Her parents were inside, preparing the ritual to summon Saber.

"Just in time." Kiritsugu said, standing up. "You remember the incantation, right?"

"Of course!" Illya puffed up her cheeks, as if insulted that her father would doubt her.

"Go right ahead, Illya." Irisviel gestured toward the Magic Circle. "We still have to explain the situation to Saber afterwards."

Illya nodded and stood before the Circle.

"Heed my words!" She started, holding an arm out toward the Circle. "My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!"

The Circle began glowing.

"I hereby swear, I shall be all the good in the World!" Illya continued her chant. "That I shall defeat all evil in the World! Seven Heavens clad in the word of power, come forth from the circle of deterrence, keeper of balance!"

A blinding light came from the Circle. Once it dimmed, the King of Knights stood upon it.

Saber opened her eyes and looked at the family standing before her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked. "You would still fight, despite the Grail being corrupted?"

"Not at all, Saber." Irisviel placated. "We are not fighting for the Grail. We fight to stop Uzumaki."

Saber's eyes widened as she remembered the Master of Silver, and what became of him in the end. "He was consumed by the Grail's corruption..."

"That's right." Kiritsugu nodded. "And he may come for the Grail once more."

"...Very well." Arturia nodded. "I am the Servant Saber. Which one of you is my Master?"

"That's me!" Illya waved at her.

At the sight of Illya, the King of Knights found herself smiling.

"You have grown since you looked for walnuts with Kiritsugu." She said.

Illya smiled brightly before she turned to her parents. "I'm sure Rin-chan and Sakura-chan will also summon their Servants tonight!"

Saber blinked.

"Ah, sorry Saber." Irisviel noticed Saber's look. "When I said 'we', I meant every Master of the War."

"Another Faction War?" She asked.

"This time, we prepared ourselves, knowing we would work together much earlier than last time." Kiritsugu explained.

Saber nodded, accepting the reasoning.

...She then found herself wondering if her son was still following the corrupted Master.

* * *

"You say that Caster is too much for you to handle?" A teenaged girl with white hair and amber eyes, wearing a nun's robe, asked Atrum. Atrum had come to the church to request a change of Servant.

"I simply do not trust her." Atrum said. "Her sense of values are too different from ours. She is a woman who can cast magic with a wave of her fingers. To her, human life is as worthless as paper. After all, she killed her rival in love by burning her alive in her castle. I'd have to be crazy to trust her."

The nun's eyes narrowed. "I see... So this is how a man of Magecraft sees the Princess of Colchis and her legend?" She shook her head. "Regardless, if it helps dealing with the Demon, I shall help you as best I can. All of the Masters have been selected, yet only Berserker, Assassin and Caster have been summoned thus far."

"So it should be possible, yes?" He asked.

She nodded. "While it has never happened, there is nothing that says it can't happen. I would suggest looking for one of the other Masters and negotiate a trade."

"A trade?" Atrum repeated incredulously. "You really think one of them would-"

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by the doors of the church opening. A man with blond hair and whisker-like marks on his cheeks entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. "I have only just returned to Fuyuki and was curious about the reconstruction of this church after its sudden destruction a decade ago."

"I see." The nun said. "But if you would like to confess anything, I am willing to listen."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Naruto smiled.

Atrum frowned before he turned to the nun. "I suppose I'll work with what I have." He began walking toward the exit.

"You don't look like a believer of God." Naruto noted. "Did you come here for some kind of advice?"

"That's none of your business." Atrum kept walking.

"Hey now, that's just rude." Naruto grabbed Atrum's arm, gripping on the black sleeve. "If you need help, shouldn't you accept the offered hand?"

"Let go!" Atrum demanded as he forced his arm out of the grip. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Alright, chill." Naruto raised his hands in surrender. "If you're that adamant, I'll leave you be."

"Hmph!" Atrum turned away and left the Church.

"Wow, he's grumpy." Naruto commented.

"Ignore him." The nun waved off. "He simply has problems with a woman."

"Does he?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't see how the Church could help with that. If it could, it might have made my life easier."

The nun tilted her head. "Did you once go to the Church for advice?"

"I'm a former Christian, myself." Naruto confirmed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

She nodded. "Caren Ortensia."

"Well met, Sister Caren." Naruto nodded. "I'm surprised Father Risei was replaced by someone so young."

"This is only temporary." Caren said. "I was simply the most suited to oversee this Church for the moment."

"Huh, is that so?" Naruto sat on one of the pew.

"But enough about me, you mentioned something about how the Church could have helped you." Caren prompted.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto nodded. "As I said, I'm a former Christian. I had a strong belief and love for God for a good portion of my life. But all of that faith crumbled down on the day that changed my life forever."

"One's faith is always challenged as they live." Caren said.

Naruto nodded. "However, my wife's death was too much for me to handle."

A bit of sympathy appeared in Caren's eyes.

"She fell ill when I was away on business and passed away before I could return to her side." Naruto explained. "I have hated God for taking her away from me ever since."

"And what makes you believe that it was God that took her away?" Caren asked.

"I was away spreading the word of God." Naruto answered. "Perhaps I was overzealous in doing so and He punished me in such a heart-breaking manner. That is what I have believed since then."

Caren clasped her hand together in a praying manner, revealing the bandages on her wrists. "Yes, I see. I can understand how one could believe such a thing."

"You don't have to agree with me." Naruto said. "These are simply the words of a Widower."

"And yet, I cannot refute what you have said." Caren said. "God works in mysterious ways. Surely, if that is really what He did, there must have been a reason for His action."

Naruto closed his eyes. She was not entirely wrong. He knew, after all, that as Dracula, he was the Darkness to God's Light. Said Darkness would appear eventually, and that was why God took her from him.

"Forgive me." She said, thinking his closed eyes meant she went too far. She had to hold her habits back against strangers.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Naruto stood up. "It is as you say. If God truly is all-knowing, then He knew of the travels I would go through after her death."

Caren smiled. "I see. You claim hatred for Him, yet have not discarded His teachings."

"How could I, when they were taught to me since birth?" Naruto asked. "Even if I have long since turned my back to Him, He was a big part of my life before then."

Caren nodded.

Naruto checked his watch. "I should probably go. I have some business to take care of tonight."

"Do you have nothing more to confess?" She asked.

"I may return soon, if you want to know more." He offered.

"Of course." She returned to her praying posture. "It is part of my duties to listen and guide the lost lambs."

"Wow, it's been so long since I heard that..." He chuckled. He then offered his hand. "Well then, until next time, Sister Caren."

Caren looked at the hand for a moment before she shook it, keeping her eyes on the hand.

Naruto walked away and left the Church. After the door's closed, he glanced back.

"She looks like her mother, but those eyes show that she takes after her father." He told himself. "Even holds herself back like he does."

Indeed, he had been surprised to see Kirei Kotomine's daughter, of all people, become the overseer of this church.

"Then again, it's not like she's alone in there." Naruto shook his head before he looked toward the city. "Now then, let's get started."

He disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Caren looked at her hand for a moment.

"Wow, that guy bears quite the burden on his shoulders, huh?" A female voice asked as she stepped up to Caren. "Caren-san?"

Caren snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her temporary partner. "I'm sorry, Ciel-senpai. I was surprised."

Ciel, now with neck-length hair, raised an eyebrow at Caren. "Was something wrong with his hand?"

"Not his hand." Caren shook her head. "But the contact..."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Have your wounds opened?"

Caren once again shook her head. "This is what is strange. I definitely felt pain, yet it was a mere sting, nowhere near enough to open my wounds." She looked at the entrance. "Either he was very recently possessed, or he is holding it back with an iron will. Maybe even both."

"Then why didn't you stop him?" Ciel asked.

"Had I found out in the middle of our talk, I would have brought it up." Caren clasped her hands. "I will simply ask him when he returns."

"That's _if_ he returns." Ciel frowned. "If he really is possessed, then he won't bear to be here for much longer."

"Perhaps you are right, Curry-senpai." Caren smiled.

A tic mark appeared on Ciel's forehead. Her and that stupid nickname...

* * *

"Silver and Iron in Origin." Rin said, holding her arm to the Magic Circle in the basement of the Tohsaka Manor. "Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."

It was two in the morning, the time where Rin's Prana was at its peak. Her father and sister were behind her, watching as she summoned her servant. Standing behind her sister was a tall beauty with long pink hair. She wore a black dress that went from just over her large bust down to her mid thighs, along with thigh high boots and a blindfold on her eyes. That was Rider, Sakura's Servant, whom she had summoned earlier in the evening. The catalyst used to summon her was a chunk of an oversized nail.

Rin, on the hand, was allowed by her father to use a heart-shaped gem that her father had given her. As it was not a true catalyst, she would get a Servant compatible to her, while the Prana within the gem would insure that the Servant was the strongest it could be.

"The aligned wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled."

The Circle began glowing.

"Heed my words! My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me! I hereby swear, I shall be all the good in the World! That I shall defeat all the evils in the World. Come forth from the circle of deterrence, keeper of balance!"

Like every other time a Servant was summoned, the Circle glowed and dimmed.

Standing on the circle was a tall, dark-skinned man with slicked-back white hair. He wore black armor underneath a red mantle.

"Servant Archer. I answer your summon." He said. He then notice Rider and looked ready to pull out a weapon.

"Stop, Archer!" Rin ordered. "That's my sister's Servant. We all work together."

Archer blinked. This is different...

The Servant of the Bow allowed himself to relax. "Very well, if you say so. I assume you're my Master?"

"Of course!" Rin took a proud pose. "Is there any doubt, given that I summoned you?"

"...I guess not." He chuckled.

"Perfect." Tokiomi tapped his cane on the floor. "Archer, Rider, now that you are both here, I will explain the circumstances."

The five of them walked upstairs, into the living room. Tokiomi sat on a chair while his daughters sat on the couch facing him, their Servants behind them.

"Now then, it should obvious that this isn't a normal Holy Grail War." Tokiomi said. "I suppose it really began with the Third Holy Grail War."

" _The Third?"_ Archer thought. _"Do they already know about Angra Mainyu?"_

"During the Third War, The Einzbern abused the Grail System and summoned a Servant with a unique class: Avenger. That Servant was Angra Mainyu: All the World's Evils. However, Angra Mainyu was a worthless Servant that lost during the beginning of the War, though we had no idea of the consequences the Einzbern's impatience brought."

Aoi entered the living room with a tray of tea cups and took the chair next to her husband.

Tokiomi grabbed a cup and took a sip before continuing. "As anybody who has heard of the Holy Grail knows, the Greater Grail is an omnipotent wish-granting device. And when Angra Mainyu was defeated, his very being corrupted the Grail." He glanced at Rider. "The Grail's corruption is the reason Sakura was able to summon you, Medusa."

"I see." The Gorgon Medusa nodded.

"Now, despite telling you this, nobody had any idea of the Grail's corruption until the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War, ten years ago. A most unique Holy Grail War."

Archer raised an eyebrow.

"The last Holy Grail War was the one with the least bloodshed." Aoi said. "Only two Masters, along with the mediator, died."

"Yes, Risei and Kirei are dearly missed." Tokiomi closed his eyes.

" _Kotomine is dead!?"_ Archer thought in shock. In what world did he end up in!?

"However, the Fourth War had a surprise for everyone. Around the time the Masters began summoning their Servant, we were told by the Church that the War had suddenly turned into a Team Battle."

"Magi working as a team?" Archer smirked. "Alliances, I could understand, but a legitimate team-up?"

"You are not wrong." Tokiomi sighed. "For most of the War, each Master tried to deal with the new enemy, the Silver Faction, by themselves with varying degrees of success. Much like the Red Faction, the Silver Faction had summoned seven Servants. Most of their identities are confirmed, if any of them are still sustained by their Master."

"'Master?'" Archer repeated. "A single one?"

Tokiomi nodded. "Yes, all seven Servants were summoned by a single Master, a man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. His victory was almost perfect. After four of our seven Servants were defeated, he brought forth the Grail and won, with only a single Servant lost."

"Sounds like he had almost the entire War planned from the start." Archer quipped.

"It certainly looked that way, given the Servants he summoned." Tokiomi frowned. "Where the Einzbern summoned the King of Knights, he summoned the Knight of Treachery."

" _Camlann all over again..."_ Archer thought.

"Alexander the Great was also summoned during that War, and Uzumaki had summoned both Darius III and the Queen of Assyria."

"A rival to the King of Conquerors and a poison-user..." Archer noted. "This guy's good."

Tokiomi nodded. "I had summoned the King of Heroes himself. To think even he was overwhelmed."

Archer's eyes widened. Gilgamesh too!? What kind of freak appeared in their stead!?

"Of all the possible ones, how had he summoned such a perfect counter?" Tokiomi wondered aloud. "The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Nobunaga Oda."

"Well, being in Japan, he must have been quite powerful." Archer probed.

Tokiomi closed his eyes. "Indeed. _She_ had the best advantage."

Archer blinked at the gender correction.

...How many male Heroes were actually women?

"She had a most unexpected skill." Tokiomi explained. "It made her Noble Phantasms more powerful the more Divinity and Mystery her opponent had."

"A demigod-slayer Servant..." Archer said. "That's a scary thought."

"And we're not at the worst of it." Tokiomi sighed. "Though the Lesser Grail was destroyed, a black mud spilled from the Grail and engulfed Uzumaki. He is now a living embodiment of Angra Mainyu."

Archer stood straighter at those words. A living Angra Mainyu?

"We fear he may come again to use the Grail as a means to destroy the World as we know it." Tokiomi turned to the Servant. "This is why we prepared a New Red Faction to face him, this time as a team. I am counting on you two to keep my daughters safe."

Both Servants nodded.

* * *

Atrum put his coat on the hanger and went down the elevator. When the doors opened, his eyes widened.

His Workshop was set ablaze by blue flames, even his assistants. He saw Caster, facing away from him, on the center platform.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded.

"I took it upon myself to dismantle your Workshop." Medea of Colchis explained. "I have found a place far more suitable as a base."

"You dismantled it, huh?" He repeated as stepped onto the platform. "What about my materials? I should have had fifty left."

"They were unnecessary, so I set them free." She said, her back still turned.

Atrum's eyes narrowed. "And what about this 'suitable place'?"

Medea turned to him, a little bit of blood staining her right cheek. "The heart of this Ritual. The place where the Greater Grail rests."

"You fool." He crossed his arms. "There are still participants of the previous war here in Fuyuki, including the Second Owner. The moment they notice something is wrong, everyone will aim for us."

"And yet, there is a barrier around the mountain that repels even Servants." She said. "Only the entrance gate would need to be fortified."

Atrum frowned. "I had hoped to be rid of you without wasting another one, but..." He raised his right arm. "By my Command Seal, I order you: Kill yourself."

As the second Command Seal glowed and disappeared, Medea only tilted her head.

Atrum's eyes widened as he looked at his remaining Command Seal, to former Princess' amusement. "It takes more than one?" He raised his arm again. "Once again, I use my Command Seal to order you to kill yourself, Caster!"

The final Command Seal disappeared and Medea simply went into full laughter.

"You are a foolish Master!" She mocked. "Have you forgotten what my Noble Phantasm is?"

"But I used a Command Seal to prevent you from using Rule Breaker!" He exclaimed.

"Indeed, I cannot use it on you." She nodded. "That's why I used it on myself to sever our pact."

Atrum's eyes widened in horror. "You're crazy! That's the same as suicide to you Servants!"

"It is." She admitted. "But why do you care? You are about to-"

She couldn't even finish when Naruto had fazed through the ceiling and landed on the floor of the Workshop, catching the duo's attention.

"You!" Atrum exclaimed, making Medea raise an eyebrow.

"Yo." Naruto stood up. "Surprised to see me, Master of the Fifth War?"

"You know of the Holy Grail War?"

"Of course." Naruto raised his right hand.

Atrum gasped. "The Silver Command Seals... You are Angra Mainyu!?"

"Angra Mainyu..." Naruto repeated. "A title that everyone involved gave me simply because they think I have been corrupted by him after my victory. Then again, I suppose I am more 'Angra Mainyu' than the original one, before he corrupted the Grail."

Atrum backed up to the railings.

"Scared already?" Naruto asked before he glanced at Medea. "Must be because the link was severed."

Her eyes narrowed. He could feel the link, and the lack thereof?

Naruto's gaze turned back to Atrum. "Well, no use delaying the inevitable." He activated Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo.

"Mystic Eyes?" Atrum muttered.

"Amaterasu." Naruto called out.

Atrum and Medea's eyes widened as black flames burned through the former.

As Atrum fell to his knees, Medea's eyes widened again as she saw an orb leave the body.

" _That's..."_ She kept her gaze on the orb until it floated toward Naruto and disappeared in his body.

"Well, there's the nuisance done with." Naruto said as he stepped up to the platform. He turned to Medea. "Medea of Colchis... Atrum was far too paranoid, despite summoning you for a specific reason."

Medea tensed. "You already have access to his memories?" She asked.

"It's a process I've grown used to." Naruto shrugged, not at all surprised that she already figured out he took Atrum's soul.

Medea suddenly fell to her knees, panting in exhaustion. She was running out of Prana.

"I'm too weak..." She realized. "I barely have enough power to defend my own soul from you..."

"My goal in this Holy Grail War is to take the souls of the Servants, along with their abilities." He admitted as he approached her. "But I'm not beyond making exceptions."

Medea raised her head to meet his gaze. As she did, her hood fell, revealing her beautiful face, long purple hair, purple eyes and pointy ears.

Naruto wiped the blood on her cheek with his thumb. "Atrum called you a witch and misunderstood your legend. He did not understand that you were forced by the Gods into betraying your family to help a man you did not even know."

Her eyes widened at his words.

"The average Magi are quite pathetic in the ways they look down upon the Servants they summon." Naruto licked the blood off of his thumb. "Atrum, for example, would have had much better odds if he accepted your criticism. His chances went up in flames the moment he called you a witch."

Medea backed away a bit.

"Am I too forward?" Naruto asked. "I am merely extending a hand to a fellow victim of the Gods."

"You couldn't have been a victim of the Olympians, or the Shinto Gods." Medea countered.

"I have no connection to either Pantheon." Naruto said. "'Amaterasu' is simply the name of a 'spell'. What I am a victim of, however, is the betrayal of the Biblical God."

Medea stopped herself.

"I worshipped Him with all of my heart. Led an army of knights against the heretics who did not believe in Him. And in the end, He took my wife away from me during one of these crusades." He knelt down. "I believe that I understand _some_ of the anger that eats you on the inside. And that is why I give you a chance to survive past this night and come with me."

Medea's eyes widened.

"I could even go so far as to grant you a wish for revenge against Hera and Aphrodite for manipulating your life like they did."

Shock ran through her body as the words registered in her mind. Revenge? Against the Gods? How could he possibly-

"Heed my words." Naruto chanted as he held out a hand. "My will creates your body and your will defeats my enemies. If you heed my call and let me act as your Holy Grail, then I, Naruto Uzumaki, shall grant you any wish you desire. Answer me."

Medea looked at the offered hand in shock.

"...With my will as a Caster, I accept your Oath." She said. "I accept you as my Master, Naruto Uzumaki."

She took his hand and she glowed with power.

Naruto helped up her up. When she let go of his hand, Medea looked at her own hands in shock.

"This power..." She muttered before she looked at him. "What are you?"

"I am a monster." Naruto answered. "I am someone who discarded his humanity to curse the name of God. Once, I was a vampire. Now, I am once again a man, with powers that places gods beneath me."

...She really dodged a bullet, didn't she? There was no way she could have faced such a being if she had still been contracted with Atrum.

"You would have been hard-pressed, that is true."

She turned to him in shock. "Did you just-"

"I have telepathic powers." Naruto confirmed. "The Master-Servant link makes it easier for us. Just don't let shock or surprise open your surface thoughts and it won't happen again."

She nodded.

"Well, how about I introduce you to your new allies?" Naruto opened a rift.

She looked at the rift for a moment.

" _Yes, I definitely made the right choice."_ She thought before she followed him through.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. But it isn't over yet. At the suggestion of Gawain Knight of the sun, I went with some omake as well. Naruto's interactions with some of his Servants has been minimal, and that's my fault. The point of the omake is to show off how much he gets along with them. Do not think of them as part of the actual story.**

* * *

Naruto walked along a street in the middle of the day. He decided to check another dimension's Fifth Holy Grail War, after seeing the result of another dimension's Fourth.

Glancing around, he noticed an open cafe.

It might be a favorable place for information gathering.

He opened the door, a bell ringing as he did so, and was somewhat surprised by what he saw inside.

Four... bipedal chibi cats. Three of them had the same face with different shades of hair, while the last one reminded him of Nrvnqsr and was smoking a cigarette.

"Hello, hello!" The cat behind the counter greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to Ahnenerbe!"

"Cozy little place." Naruto said. "A bit empty, however."

"It is more popular in certain moments than others." The Nrvnqsr cat said, with one of the other cats quickly nodding while making 'Un-un-un!' noises.

"I see." Naruto sat on one of the stools. "What do you serve?"

"We make curry." The beige cat offered.

"That will do." Naruto nodded.

Then, the phone started ringing, to which the beige cat answered.

"Hi, this is Ahnernerbe!" She said, but quickly got upset. "We don't sell Mapo Tofu!" She hung up.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Mapo Tofu? What were the odds that it was Kirei who called?

Then the phone rang again, prompting the cat to answer it again.

"For the millionth time, we only do curry-" She cried out on the phone, but stopped in surprise. "That's not what you meant? Huh? The Carnival is starting?" The other cats perked up as her eyes widened. "The Carnival Moment!?"

"Carnival Moment?" Naruto repeated.

"That's right." The Nrvnqsr cat said. "It occurs every ten years. Many tales cross paths in its duration. It is a time that transcends obligations, circumstances and morals." He turned to Naruto. "A Carnival that celebrates the Holy Grail War."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the blonde cat nodded. "Un-un-un!"

"A new dimension where those who never come across each other can meet." The pink cat said.

"Hm..." Naruto sat in thought. A Carnival? That's not what he was looking for, but... _"What's the harm in having a look?"_

* * *

"...I see nothing wrong with this." Naruto said in amusement.

He and his Servants were seated in a crowd in front of a set.

"Why the hell is it still called a war?" Mordred, in her shorts and jacket, asked incredulously. "It's just a Game Show!"

The set was indeed that of a Game Show, with the participants on the side of the set and two hosts.

Naruto could easily guess who the hosts were. One was clearly an older Kirei Kotomine, with neck-length hair. The second was a little girl that looked like Irisviel, so he assumed she was her daughter.

The Participants were trickier, as the only ones he recognized were Rin and Arturia.

"This is the 5th Great Clash of Magicians: The Holy Grail War!" The little girl announced on her mic.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen! I am your host, Illyasviel von Einzbern!" Illya introduced herself.

"I am Kirei Kotomine." Kirei said in a monotone voice.

"And the 5th Holy Grail War has finally begun!" Illya announced. "We bring this event live from a special stage at the Fuyuki City Public Gymnasium! Now, the Holy Grail that only appears once every ten years-"

"That's different." Elizabeth commented. "...But I'm not expecting something that makes sense." The other Servants nodded along. That much was obvious.

"-will finally have its owner decided! Who will win the Grail and have their wishes granted!?"

"That would be me, of course!" Lancer boasted. "Be sure to enjoy your fill of fleeting liveliness!"

Caster places a cardboard print of a purple-haired man in purple garbs on Assassin's spot. On the print was written 'Absent due to circumstances'.

"We won't let anyone else have the Grail." She said before turning to her Master. "Right, Soichiro-sama?" Soichiro remained in stoic silence.

"Master, there's no need for worry." Rider said to her Master, a boy who looked like Byakuya Matou possibly his son Shinji.

"Of course! Don't embarrass me." Shinji demanded.

Berserker roared, grabbed the recording camera, shook it and threw it away.

"What a hulking mass..." Carmilla muttered.

"Shirou!" Arturia turned to her Master. "A holy battle between knights should not be this showy!"

"You can say that again..." Mordred grumbled.

"W-Why are you complaining to me?" Shirou asked. He was a boy of Rin's age, with red hair and amber eyes. He wore a simple shirt and jeans.

"We're definitely winning this, Archer!" Rin exclaimed.

"I intended that from the start." Archer said casually, with his arms crossed.

"We'll use every dirty trick to win the Grai-" Rin turned around quickly as a cameraman got behind her. "We'll do our best, fair and square!" She announced on camera, trying to look cute and innocent.

"How insulting..." Semiramis frowned. "That act would not fool a man of my time."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, they can't all be as sneaky as you."

She regained her smile. "Yes, of course..."

"By the way, everyone..." Illya raised her arm to get the participants' attention. "The use of Noble Phantasm is forbidden!"

"Oh?" Nobunaga raised an eyebrow. "Well, how many of them had one that would be put to good use in this show?"

"A big fat zero." Mordred answered immediately. "Magecraft is hardly something used for amusement..."

"I don't know about that..." Semiramis' smile widened.

"You don't count." Mordred shot down immediately.

The Queen merely chuckled.

The Grail War would be decided through a series of games. The first one was a card game, in which Archer dominated the game against Lancer quite easily.

The second game was tennis... And seeing the mass of muscles in a tennis uniform was humorous.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw Caster in a tennis uniform. To see her in that instead of her cumbersome robes was interesting...

"Is she familiar to anyone?" He asked his Servants, who all shook their heads.

Caster was looking herself over, uneasy about the length of her skirt. Admittedly, there's a huge difference compared to her usual outfit.

And then, she felt her Master's stare on her...

"Soichiro-sama!" She turned to him and called out while waving at him.

Semiramis frowned as she saw how lovestruck Caster was. Where was her pride as a woman?

And then, a tennis ball shot past Caster and broke through the wall, courtesy of Berserker. Caster fell to her knees from the sheer shock.

Berserker roared in triumph, swinging his tennis racket wildly.

Kirei blow his whistle. "Disqualified for breaking the rules." Berserker turned to him in shock.

Elizabeth started laughing. "Serves that brute right!"

"Hm..." Jeanne thought for a moment. "If I was facing him, how would the game have gone?"

"You would have kept up with him." Naruto said, from checking Berserker's Statistics. "But I don't think it would change much. He'd still get eliminated."

"...No loss then, all right." She accepted the theory easily. There was no need to participate for a Grail when she had someone who would already grant her wish.

There wasn't much else that stood out in Tennis, as the other rounds were more evenly matched than that earlier mess...

Which led to the next game: Black Beard.

Lancer struggled in panic as _he_ was the one in the barrel.

Nobunaga leaned forward a bit and turned to Mordred, amused. "I know _one_ Noble Phantasm that would be useful in this game."

As if on cue, A loud laughter echoed in the set.

"Aren't you a sight to behold, weakling?" Gilgamesh, of all Servants, shows up out of nowhere and taunted Lancer.

"What is he doing here!?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Will the rest of the Red Faction show up as well?" Carmilla wondered.

"This is taking too long!" The King of Heroes declared. "Gate of Babylon!"

Several golden portals appeared behind the Golden King, each one ready to shoot a weapon.

"That's just unfair!" Mordred argued. "Where's the honor in taking multiple turns at once!?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Lancer panicked. "Noble Phantasms are forbidden!"

"I _am_ the rules!" Gilgamesh boasted before he fired his weapons.

Several swords stabbed the barrel, some even went in the holes. Lancer shot up in the air and went head first into a ceiling light.

"Lancer died!" Arturia called out.

"...Was that really all it took?" Elizabeth didn't believe it for a moment. "He hardly even squealed!"

Gilgamesh laughed. "Rule Breaker!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Caster called out.

"Rule Breaker?" Naruto wondered for moment, before Master's Clairvoyance gave him the answer. "Ah, Medea of Colchis' dagger..."

"Well, that's two of the seven." Jeanne noted. "Although, I'm starting to discredit this place's authenticity."

"Only starting?" Semiramis asked. "This is a court of jesters, nothing more. This is simple mindless humor that one should savor to their heart's content."

"I'll agree to that." Naruto nodded. "Let's stay here a while and have a good laugh."

With Black Beard finished, Illya drew the next game from the box.

"King's game!" She announced.

"Well, we've got a problem." Mordred said immediately.

"I'm already a King." The King of Heroes reminded.

"So am I." The King of Knights seconded.

The Queen of Assyria giggled. "Indeed, what a dilemma."

And the duo of hosts immediately ended the King's Game Event.

After a multitude of Games, the surrounding vicinity of Fuyuki was destroyed, with all of the Servants and most Masters knocked down.

Hell, the public was long gone and the Silver Faction were seated on some rubble. The only other spectator was Arcueid Brunestud, to Naruto's surprise.

"Is it over?" Mordred asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Some are still conscious." Naruto said. "And that Shirou boy is still up."

Indeed, Shirou was leaning against a broken wall and was nursing his arm.

"I had no idea that the Holy Grail War was such a difficult battle..." He said to himself.

Elizabeth giggled. "That little piggy believes this is the real deal. That's so adorable, I wanna bleed him dry."

"He might recover, honestly." Carmilla chipped in. "He recovered quite well from the injuries he received. Let him keep enough to live and he'd probably recover fast enough to have more to give."

"You _would_ know when someone's at his limit, wouldn't you?" Naruto realized. She was quite adept at Torture, after all.

Suddenly, something glowed on the remains of the stage and shattered, revealing a chalice.

"Oh hey, there really was a Grail." Jeanne noted. "But I don't think that one's all its cracked up to be."

"Well, whether it is or not..." Naruto glanced at Shirou, who was walking toward the Grail. "...the boy intends to destroy it."

"Trace on!" Shirou called out, his right arm glowing light-green from his Magic Circuits. A golden glow appeared in his hand and took the shape of a sword.

Mordred's eyes widened. "That's Caliburn!"

Even Naruto's eyes widened. The boy recreated Caliburn from scratch, just like that!?

With a roar, Shirou cut the Grail vertically in half.

...And when the Grail fell, another one of those 'Neco-Arcs' took its place. With a roar from it, the Grail transformed into a rocket. An army of Neco-Arcs lifted Shirou and forced him inside the rocket along with them. And then, the rocket took off.

"I don't think I understood what happened." Jeanne admitted.

"Let's not bother." Naruto suggested. "This is not something that will happen to us, so let's leave them to their own twisted logic."

"Yes, that is for the best." Semiramis agreed.

* * *

 **That's right. I'm using Carnival Phantasm to show off Naruto interacting with his Servants. I'll still try to show it off in the actual story, but this can only help, right?**

 **Also, some more stats:**

 **Caster: Medea of Colchis.**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: A++**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: C**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Item Construction: A**

 **Territory Creation: A**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **High-Speed Divine Words: A (Medea is a princess from the Age of the Gods and was taught by Hecate. She can cast spells with hardly any incantations, but often uses words of power from her native dialect for greater power.)**

 **Golden Fleece: EX (A pelt of a golden-furred ram. Classified as both a Skill and a Noble Phantasm.)**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Ruler Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken: Anti-Thaumaturgy C (A jagged dagger with a multicolored blade. It may not look threatening, but it's true purpose is to undo any magical bindings, even the Master-Servant bond.)**

 **Argon Coin: The Golden Fleece: ? (The misconceptions over the Golden Fleece makes able to summon the Dragon of Colchis. However, Medea is unable to control the Dragon, making its use detrimental.)**

* * *

 **Avenger: Jeanne d'Arc Alter (Tantric Rituals)**

 **Strength: A++**

 **Endurance: B+**

 **Agility: A++**

 **Mana: A+++**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

* * *

 **And that's it! Only one last thing to mention.**

 **Last chapter, I asked which Servant from Grand Order you wanted to appear. Way more than I expected were requested, so I put another poll on my profile, with most of the ones requested.**

 **I just have to specify something about it: The one who requested Enkidu also asked that Karna be summoned by the Red Faction if he is selected. So, if Enkidu is number one by a large margin by the time I go on with the next chapter (Which I honestly have no idea when) the poll will end prematurely.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW, I had not realized up until now that it's been a few months short of a year since I updated! I had a major block on another story, but now I'm slowly but surely getting back into the beat.**

 **So here it is: the Eighth Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fate/Dominance**

If Tokiomi's explanation of this Fifth Grail War hadn't thrown Archer for a loop, the past few minutes certainly did. And they still were.

It all started with him and Rider following their Masters to school, both of them being in Astral form, of course. On the way there, they met up with Illya Emiya.

Illya Emiya... Even the thought alone was a shocker. To see the half-homunculus like this was a novelty in and of itself.

"So, Rin-chan, Sakura-chan, which Heroes did you summon?" Illya asked. In any other circumstances, expecting a legitimate answer would be beyond ridiculous. But this Holy Grail War, in which none of the Masters would wish upon a corrupted Grail, would be the lone exception.

"Otou-sama made me summon the Gorgon Medusa." Sakura answered. "He wants to use her Mystic Eyes to petrify our enemy."

"A good strategy." Arturia, dressed in the same butler outfit of the previous War, nodded. "But he had a few Servants with Magic Resistance. If they find out before he is targeted, then he will not fall for it."

"That's if he still has those Servants." Illya said. "There's no way he sustained 7 Servants for an entire decade."

"Illya." Saber said with a serious tone. "According to a Master of the previous War, multiple parameters of one of his Servants were increased, despite sustaining 6 other Servants. If the same can be said of the other Servants, then it speaks volume of the Master of Silver's power."

"Increase in Parameters?" Rin paled. "Then, he made the Servants stronger than the average Magus could!?"

"Oh..." Illya looked worried. "That's... No wonder we all need to team up."

"Right." Saber nodded. "And, remember that he also spend an entire decade with these Servants. Each of them were already loyal to him back then. Now...who knows how well they work together."

"King of Knights." Medusa called out. "Warning them of danger is fine, but you should inspire them, not demoralize them."

Arturia winced. "Y-You are right. I simply did not want Illya's assumption to place her in danger."

"That's fine, but we three can protect our Masters." Archer said. "It's the rest of the Faction we should be worried about. They aren't as tightly knit as our little trio."

Saber nodded. He was right. Illya grew up with Rin and Sakura since the end of the Fourth War, even longer than that for the sisters. Their cooperation would already be far superior to anything from the last War.

When they arrived at Homurahara, Saber bid farewell, since she couldn't take an Astral form, and warned Illya to use a Command Seal to summon her, if they were in any danger.

* * *

"...You have returned."

Naruto smiled in amusement. "You sound surprised, Sister Caren."

"Forgive me, I must sound unwelcoming." Despite her words, her tone never changed.

"Not at all. If anything, you have me curious. Were you not expecting my return, despite my words?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

She gave him a pout, as if accusing her of doubt was an insult. "I believed your words. But there is a reason for my surprise."

"Oh?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you know about Demonic Possession?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up at her question. "Interesting question... I do have knowledge on the subject, but what brought this on?"

"Before being assigned to Fuyuki, I have assisted exorcists in finding men possessed by demons. For you see, my body can reproduce the symptoms of Possession."

"Ah, I see where this is going." Naruto crossed his arms. "Are you asking me if I am possessed?"

"Perhaps. Are you?"

"...Hmph." Naruto smiled. "Once upon a time, I was."

Caren's eyes widened.

"Unlike with most victims, the demon possessed me through a gem I created using Alchemy. That gem was my attempt at a Philosopher's Stone after my wife's death."

"You sought immortality." Caren realized.

"What better way was there to curse God's name than live forever?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Even after my death, my soul remained bound to that stone. It was only after my reincarnation that the stone was destroyed. By the hands of my reincarnation, no less." He chuckled.

"Has the demon tried to possess you again?" She asked.

"Of course it did." He smirked. "But I sealed it away about a decade ago."

"Congratulations." Caren prayed, a smile on her face. She then gave him a confused look. "But, there are traces of the possession left within you. I had felt it."

"I do not doubt you." Naruto shrugged. "Perhaps what you felt are scars or marks it left upon my soul, it is rather possessive after all. If it is ever released, it will come for me again. And I'll be ready."

"...Please be careful." Caren said. "That it craves for you proves that you are virtuous."

"Heh..." Naruto gave a bitter smile. "Virtuous? Perhaps I saved a few lives, but I am far from a Saint. Can a man who despises Him be considered good?"

"The Lord is forgiving." Caren prayed. "Even someone like myself has been blessed by Him."

"Can you really call it a blessing?" Naruto asked. "He created us in his image, yet the scars that come with your condition ruin said image."

"...What an unexpected comment." Caren smiled. "To talk about the female form in such a way. Perhaps the demon left you with pent-up frustration?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you think I implied? I meant that self-harm is considered sacrilegious. To willingly assist with Exorcisms in your condition would almost be the same."

"You are correct." She nodded. "But these people need to be freed from demons. If I have been born to find them, then I accept this destiny."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before he smiled. "I guess the most devoted have the more ridiculous beliefs about Him."

Caren smiled. "We would know, wouldn't we?"

Further inside, Ciel was surprised with the way the conversation went. She herself was no true believer of God, but she didn't expect Caren to get along with someone who actually despised Him. Hell, he even admitted to have sought immortality, and Caren still didn't give a hint of hostility! Anybody else would have been enraged!

Of course, she didn't miss his mention of reincarnation, which obviously left a bad taste in her mouth.

She would be on the lookout for him in her nightly patrols...

* * *

Rin, Sakura and Illya walked out of school as it ended for the day.

Just as they passed the school gate, Rin stopped and glanced over her shoulder for a moment.

She turned to the others. "I wasn't the only one, right?"

Illya and Sakura shook their head. They had felt it too...

"It wasn't there, yesterday." Illya said. "Do you know what caused it?"

Rin frowned. "No, but I have something that can find out. Let's come back here, tonight."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're going to use that?"

Rin grimaced. "I don't like using it, but it's the only tool I have that can investigate this weird distortion over the schoolyard."

* * *

That evening, Mordred rode her motorcycle to Homurahara. According to her Master, her Father was headed that way. Something about a 'weird cloud of Prana' over the schoolyard.

When she stopped in front of the school gate, she had obviously caught the attention of the Trio of Masters and Servants in the yard. Her ride wasn't exactly silent.

"Mordred..." Arturia braced herself as her son approached.

Mordred stopped herself and frowned in confusion behind her helmet. Secret of Pedigree was active at the moment, so her Father shouldn't have recognized her immediately. Did she remember the Fourth War? But that shouldn't be possible...

Mordred pointed Clarent at her Father. "Do you remember our last conversation, Father?"

"...Your wish of pulling Caliburn from the Stone." Arturia readied Excalibur. "Do you really intend to wish upon the Grail, knowing how corrupted it is and what it did to your Master?"

"You really do remember the last War..." Mordred noted. "But you know nothing, Father. Everyone fled the moment the War was over."

Illya grew worried as the Knights stared each other down. Most of Mordred's Parameters were superior to Arturia's. Was the Master really giving such a boost that Mordred could win when Arturia was meant to be the stronger one?

"Rin." Arturia called out. "Leave Mordred to me. Find the source of the distortion."

Rin frowned as she gripped a red scepter that had a star in its head. While Saber was the one who would have the easiest time fighting Mordred, that didn't mean she would win. To defeat Mordred, the others would have to fight as well. One thing was for certain, however...

She didn't want the school to be on the receiving end of collateral damage.

"8 meter Radius, Mirror-road Formation!" Rin called out.

"Rin!" Arturia objected. With this radius, they would also-

"Opening path to the other world!" The scepter reported in a cheery, high-pitched voice.

A bright light appeared under everyone's feet and blinded them momentarily.

When the light was gone, everyone took in their surroundings. Not much looked different, except for the square pattern in the sky.

"So that really was it..." Rin mused. "Something created a mirror world of the schoolyard. But what-"

She was interrupting by a noise: the cries of a horse.

Turning to the school, everyone saw a steed leaping over the building, toward their direction.

Medusa grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way, with Archer doing the same with Rin and Illya. Saber also jumped to the side while Mordred stood her ground.

"Well, that's a surprise." She commented. "You're one of the last things I expected to see in this Grail War."

While the figure was shrouded in black, there were a few key hints to his identity. Namely, the halberd and the crimson steed.

" **Silveeeeeer..."** The Rider growled.

"You almost sound like a Berserker, Lu Bu."

"Lu Bu?" Rin repeated before her eyes widened. "Wait, the Chinese General, Lu Bu Fengxian!?"

"That steed..." Arturia glanced at Mordred. "Isn't this Rider of Silver?"

"Not anymore." Mordred waved off. "He tried to betray us immediately after the King of Conquerors defeated Berserker. Master had me behead him."

" **UZUMAKI!"** Lu Bu roared.

"And, unsurprisingly, he's holding a grudge." Mordred hummed.

Red Hare charged toward Mordred. The Knight of Treachery deflected the halberd, Prana Burst aiding in keeping her balance against the momentum.

As Red Hare turned to keep its momentum, Mordred charged and leaped toward Lu Bu.

Lu Bu blocked Mordred's overhead strike and pushed her away.

"That Halberd is dangerous." Archer noted.

"Archer?" Rin turned to her Servant.

"It isn't like most Noble Phantasms." He summoned his black bow. "While most of them have one or two functions, Houtengageki can take six different forms, making it very adaptable to different types of combat. Given his history, it stands to reason that it can turn into a bow." He summoned an arrow, but did not ready his bow yet. "I suppose such prowess is to be expected from the strongest warrior of his era. If it weren't for his rebellious nature, he'd probably be near-unbeatable, with a capable Master."

"Near-unbeatable?" Illya repeated.

"As powerful as he is, he's not the most tactical of heroes. While not incapable of strategy, contrary to popular beliefs, he obviously prefers to charge head-on into battle. He would need a Master that can convince him of using more than his brute strength." He glanced at Saber. "Of course, given the way he is, you'd need to be even more charismatic than the King of Knights to keep him at bay."

Sakura blinked. "But then, why did he betray his Master? If he could summon all seven Servants by himself and keep most of them, wouldn't that say a lot about his charisma?"

Archer frowned. She made a valid point. There was simply no way a stupid brute could keep the loyalty of multiple Servants at once.

Mordred swiped, and while Lu Bu blocked the strike, he nearly fell off his horse from the impact. Twisting his halberd, the blades closed in on the pole, becoming a straighter blade.

When he went for a thrust, Mordred dodged to the side, but the spear grazed her armor and broke a piece off.

Clicking her tongue, she jumped away. Even in his berserker-like state, it seems he can still fight with his every skills, without Madness Enhancement.

" _Looks like I can't take my eyes off of you for a minute."_ Mordred blinked when she heard her Master's joking tone. _"I look away to give Jeanne the tools needed for her plan, and when I come back, you're facing Lu Bu again. Who summoned him this time?"_

" _He's not another Lu Bu."_ Mordred thought. _"He's the same one you summoned, and he's pissed."_

" _...The same one? Really?"_ This was probably the second time she had heard her Master being legitimately surprised. And she couldn't even blame him for the first time, as it shocked everyone. _"How did he come back?"_

" _Beats me."_ She shrugged, to the Red Faction Trio's confusion. _"But he's connected to the distortion in the schoolyard, maybe even the cause."_

" _Now, THAT sounds interesting..."_ She was certain he was smirking. _"You don't mind if I deal with him, right? You probably want to fight your Father, and he must be in the way."_

" _You're damn right, he is."_ She deflected another thrust and jumped away again. _"So, you coming or not?"_

" _Give me a moment, I'll go get a steed of my own."_

" _What the-"_ Mordred was about to give an incredulous reply, but Naruto had already tuned her out. She sighed aloud. "Seriously? You could crush him in seconds..."

The Red Faction were now even more confused as Mordred muttered to herself.

Mordred snapped out of her thoughts when her father stood next to her.

"You're avoiding him." Arturia stated.

She scoffed. "I don't want to waste my Prana on him. Besides, my Master will be here any second now."

Arturia's eyes widened. "You mean... _that_ can reach all the way here?"

Mordred smirked. "I'm here, in this 'mirror world', as the girl called it. So long as I'm here, he can use the Master-Servant connection to find it."

As if on cue, a Yomotsu Hirasaka rift appeared. Naruto shot out from it, riding one of his Night Mares. He took a look at the others, taking in the new opposition.

" _It really is him..."_ Rin did her best not to tremble. The very man who saved her life from that familiar, and her sister from the Matou. When she glanced at Sakura, she saw that her eyes were widened.

Sakura had felt shock go through her entire body the moment she made eye contact with the man. _This_ was Naruto Uzumaki? The man who became All the World's Evil? For an entire decade, her father had spoken of the horrors a monster like him could commit. So why...?

Why was she doubting her father now?

Inwardly, Medusa was frowning. Up until Naruto Uzumaki had appeared, her Master had been determined to work with the others and put an end to All the World's Evil. But the moment she felt his gaze on them, she had lost her will to fight. And while it could be attributed to the man's powerful presence, Rin and Illya were steadfast even as he stared them in the eyes. Something else was going on here...

"Master of Silver..." Arturia braced herself.

"King of Knights..." Naruto greeted. "Have you given any thoughts to your son's offer?"

Her eyes widened. He was... helping Mordred convince her? This wasn't what she expected from a corrupted Master.

"How many lives do you plan to sacrifice to grant her wish?" She demanded.

"None." He answered plainly. "Why would I sacrifice lives for that? You just saw me come through another world."

Before she could argue his point, the wild Rider ran out of patience.

" **UZUMAKI!"** Lu Bu roared.

"Hold that thought for later." Naruto smirked. "I'm curious to find out how he came back."

Both steeds charged. Naruto pulled out Muramasa from his coat and clashed with Lu Bu's Halberd.

The moment Archer looked at Muramasa, his eyes widened in horror.

" _Muramasa, the cursed sword that thirsts for blood."_ He realized. _"And he apparently favors that blade, given the number of kills it claimed in his hands."_

Naruto and Lu Bu traded blows on horseback. The Red Faction was shocked that Naruto kept up with Lu Bu, given the latter's legend. While riding Red Hare, he should, in theory, be unrivalled.

After blocking the Halberd, Naruto slapped it upwards with his free hand before going for a stab. Even after leaning backwards, Lu Bu was still cut deep enough on the shoulder to draw blood and make him fall off Red Hare. Hopping off his Mare and over Red Hare, Naruto went for an overhead strike, but Lu Bu rolled to the side and got up.

Lu Bu growled and changed tactics. Retracting his Halberd's handle into the blade, he split the blade apart and changed them into bracers. When Naruto struck again, Lu Bu blocked the attack with his bracers before flipping the blade over and going for punch, which Naruto dodged.

"Woah!" Illya gasped. "It was made to change like that?"

"Hmm..." Archer's eyes narrowed. "That form is more for defense and parries. If he's using it, it means his opponent is pushing him back drastically."

"But he's still human." Rin argued. "There's no way a human can match a Servant, right?"

"It depends on the standard." The Red Faction turned to Mordred. "My Master is indeed human, but he's not the same kind of human as the rest of you."

"The same kind?" Arturia asked.

"You expect me to spill the beans just like that?" Mordred scoffed. "You'll find out what I mean, eventually."

Putting Muramasa on a reverse grip, Naruto rolled his left shoulder before charging. Both of them went for a left jab. The impact made a shockwave which was followed by a cracking noise.

Lu Bu cried out and backed away, clutching his left arm as blood spilled from the armor.

"That's not going to stop you, right Lu Bu?" Naruto smirked. "Come on. Even after having your own arrow through your chest, you tried to break free. Fight!"

Growling, Lu Bu grabbed his left bracer and reassembled his blade, reforming his Halberd and wielding it with one hand.

" **UZUMAKI!"** Lu Bu charged with a sweeping strike.

Naruto blocked and redirected the Halberd over his head before swiping at Lu Bu's chest. Rearing his Halberd, Lu Bu went for a thrust. Naruto sidestepped and swiped once more. This time, Naruto kept his offensive, forcing Lu Bu to guard his chest with his weapon. He tried to push forward and clashed with Naruto.

Taking a step forward, Naruto broke the clash and went right for Lu Bu's neck.

Steel cutting flesh. The armored warrior falling on his knees, then on the ground.

"He defeated him...all by himself." Illya muttered in shock.

Lu Bu's body shattered like glass, leaving only a card that flew to Naruto's hand. Taking a look, it had the typical design of a Rider-class Servant.

"A card that contains a Servant's Soul and powers..." Naruto hummed. That also meant that the other similar distortions in Fuyuki were such Servant Cards.

Mordred walked up to her Master and checked the card. "Who do you think the other Servants will be?"

"Now that's the question, isn't it?" Naruto asked back. "Will the other Servants defeated in the previous War also appear, or was this one a coincidence?"

Mordred obviously wasn't sure either. "How long will this place last without him?"

"Still a little while, but not too long. If you want to have a little spar with your father, you can go ahead. Just remember, if you continue when we return to Fuyuki proper, no Noble Phantasm."

Mordred nodded and turned to the Red Faction. Arturia braced herself.

Mordred charged and went for an overhead strike. When Arturia blocked the strike, her feet slid backwards.

As the knights clashed, Archer readied his arrow. He knew Medusa would not move in, since Sakura was still under shock. Therefore, he was the only one who could assist Saber. He waited for his opportunity. As the knights fought, their positioning changed. And when Mordred's back was facing Archer, he shot his arrow. A shockwave was released as the arrow flew forward. It would pierce right through her armor.

However, Naruto was faster than he expected. He had gotten between them and deflected the arrow.

"Getting in the way of a duel between knights?" Naruto chastised him like one would do to a child. "And a family argument, no less. Have you no shame, Counter Guardian?"

Archer's gaze hardened while Rin and Illya's eyes widened.

"I'm the one supposed to be your target, aren't I?" Naruto asked, holding Muramasa sideways in front of his face. "So come on. Try me."

Archer stared Naruto in the eyes. There was no way he could fight him by himself...

"This brings back memories, doesn't it, Father?" Mordred asked. "During the last War, I was too distracted by your ridiculous wish to think back. But now, this feels just like Camlann."

Arturia gritted her teeth and pushed Clarent away. "And what of your wish? Following a Master like him, you expect to be chosen as King?"

"I am your son and heir!" Mordred claimed. "It should be obvious that I will surpass you and become king! Instead, you rejected me, not even letting me stand by your side!"

"I told you, you do not have the capability to be king."

"And whose fault is that?" Mordred blocked a swipe and pressed forward. "You rejected me the moment I revealed my heritage. If you believed me, then why didn't you show me!?"

As Arturia blocked Mordred's furious strikes, she was forced to step back.

"You were taught what it meant to be king, yet thought I couldn't understand? How would you know that without showing me!?" Clarent clashed with Excalibur as Mordred pushed her offensive. "You never tried to be a Father, no matter how much I reached out to you! I hate to say this but, despite seeing me only as a pawn, Mother was a better parent than you!"

Arturia's eyes widened as Mordred disarmed her with an upward strike. Excalibur flew up and landed blade first on the ground, away from the two. Mordred then immediately struck again, cutting Arturia from her left shoulder to her right hip.

Rin, Illya and Archer's eyes widened.

Mordred kicked Arturia right in the abdomen, knocking her away.

"Saber!" Illya called out, immediately using Healing Magecraft to mend her Servant's wound.

"I win, Father." Mordred planted Clarent on the ground. "And this time, there's no Rhongomyniad to catch me by surprise."

"You done?" Naruto asked.

Mordred nodded. This was enough, for now.

Naruto turned away from the group and made another rift.

"Mordred!" Arturia called out.

"Later." Mordred said. "See if you can better yourself by the time we fight again." She smirked under her helmet. "This should be easy for you, right, my King?" She went through the rift.

Naruto was about to go through as well, but stopped himself and turned to the Red Faction.

"How about you kids give a message to your parents for me?" He asked rhetorically. "'You have a lot of guts to consider me an enemy, given how I've improved your lives. How would the Fourth Holy Grail War have gone if the Silver Faction never appeared?'" He then went through the rift before it disappeared.

Rin already had an answer to that, unfortunately. She glanced at her sister once more...

Her eyes were glancing from corner to corner, like she was trying to remember something.

" _Improved their lives..."_ Archer thought. While he couldn't deny that the girls lived better lives than the ones he knew, how could _he_ know that? Did he know how the Fourth War would have ended if it hadn't been for his interference? But the only ways for that to be possible are ludicrous, at best.

"Saber, are you alright?" Illya asked.

"...I'm fine, Illya." Saber stood up and grabbed Excalibur. "It hadn't occurred to me that Mordred would...change in the decade she was here."

"Don't let her get to you." Illya reassured. "She must have been corrupted, just like her Master."

"No." Arturia shook her head. "Both of them were correct. When Mordred rebelled, I knew I did not show my intents as well as I thought. But, to think she sees Morgan as a better parent..."

Illya winced at that one. She could somewhat understand the feeling. Or at least, guess how her parents would feel if she had a higher opinion of Old Man Acht than of them. Or even telling Sella that Liz was a better maid. There are simply things that you _never_ want to hear...

"...Saber, is what he said true?" She asked.

"That is not my place to say." Arturia averted her eyes from her Master. "They should be the ones to tell you. This, too, is the duty of a parent."

Illya could already feel dread crawling through her body.

"...5 Meter Radius, Mirror-road Formation." Rin commanded.

"Returning to the original world!" The scepter reported as the Magic Circle appeared under everyone's feet and gave off a bright light, like last time.

When they were back, Rin walked up to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts.

"N-Nee-san..." Sakura stuttered.

"...You look mentally drained." Rin stated. "Let's go back home."

Sakura nodded hesitantly.

"What, that's it? Boo!" The scepter complained. "We aren't going to look at another distortion? You're so boring, Rin!"

"Quiet, Ruby." Rin growled. "This isn't the right time."

"Why not? Because your sister got stunned by a stud? Seems to me that-"

"You want to go back in the trunk?" Rin interrupted.

"I'll stop." One of Ruby's wings made a zipping motion in front of the star.

Rin sighed. "Come on..." She wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and walked her to the gate. She looked over her own shoulder, toward Archer. "When we get back, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Archer sighed, having expected this, now that she knew he wasn't just a Servant.

The group walked partway back, up until the intersection that would split them up.

"Tomorrow's Sunday, right?" Illya asked. "Do we meet up somewhere to plan our next move?"

Rin frowned in thought. "...I guess we should-"

"Found you!"

The group turned to the hill.

There stood a smirking child Homunculus and a walking mass of muscles for a Servant.

* * *

 **There we go! I also had a whole other situation to add in this chapter, but decided to save it for the next one. At least, it'll help it come out sooner. And now, we go back to the Carnival! Please note that not _every_ episodewill appear in these Omake, mostly the ones that focus on the Fate crew and not the little snippets that happen in the privacy of their homes.**

* * *

Naruto took a sip of tea as he sat in Ahnenerbe. He had taken to come to this place every day, as he thought this dimension's...eventful nature could be easy to spot here.

"It's your fault for being so unfaithful!" He heard Shirou's voice in another part of the cafe.

" _Well now..."_ Naruto's lips twitched upwards as he got up.

"But Shirou-kun, your dates are clashing too." _That_ was definitely Shiki Tohno's voice.

Naruto stopped next of the window-view booth.

"I just want to make everyone happy!" Shirou complained as he banged his fists on the table. He was almost whining like a child.

"Don't give me that crap." Shiki sighed.

"I'm serious!"

"But isn't your girl a king?" Shiki deadpanned. "Won't she kill you?"

"She might! But..." Shirou lowered his head.

"If death would fix this problem, I wouldn't mind dying..." Shiki sighed again. "But there's something worse than death waiting for me."

"That's way too scary, man." Shirou shook in fear.

"Yeah." Shiki nodded. "She _is_ a True Ancestor, after all."

" _So, despite being with some of the strongest beings on earth, they have even more dates?"_ Naruto wondered. _"Well, if they're trying to dig their own grave, they're on the right track."_ Then again, who was he to talk? He had Jeanne and he was certain that the moment Carmilla got a sip of his blood, so full of life and power, she would get addicted. He had seen the look on her face when she drank.

Shiki banged his fist on the table and it somehow became a whiteboard.

"We've got to come up with a timetable to avoid getting killed!"

Naruto shook his head in amusement. Oh, this was _glorious_! He watched as they drew their individual timetables on the whiteboard. As they explained to each other just how they would operate, they praised each other for their 'ingenuity'...

Except the timetable itself was a jumbled mess, trying to cram everything in different hours. This solution didn't even look good on paper.

"You guys are dead." Naruto said aloud, startling the duo.

"What the-" Shiki turned around in shock.

"Don't mind me." Naruto chuckled. "I simply overheard you two."

"There's nothing wrong with what we're doing!" Shirou argued. "We're trying to-"

"Make everyone happy, yes, yes, I heard you." He stepped up next to them. "That said, how about you two take a good look at what you've done."

Shiki and Shirou looked at the whiteboard for a moment...

"Hey..." Shiki started. "Isn't this kinda..."

"...Impossible?" Shirou finished.

"Un-un-un!" Neco-Arc Bubbles nodded quickly as she walked past the booth.

The duo fell in their knees in despair.

"I don't think it'll go well, no matter what we do." Shiki muttered.

"What should we do, then!?" Shirou asked, panicked.

"What _can_ we do!?" Shiki asked back.

"Must we prepare for the worst!?"

Shiki stood up in sudden bravado. "There's no point in brooding about it!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well just have to follow the plan and successfully date them all!" Shiki declared.

"You're right!" Shirou cheered as he stood back up. "We'll make everyone happy!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed as he heard them.

The perfect plan was coming in motion...and he most certainly was not talking about the dates.

* * *

"...You can't be serious." Mordred asked in shock.

"But I am." Naruto chuckled. "They had this schedule that was destined for failure. And we are going to watch it all crumble."

"And _how_ will we watch these brats receive their just desserts?" Semiramis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Through _this._ " Naruto made a Kage Bunshin, which activated its Rinnegan before turning into a large TV. The TV had split-screen: one following Shiki and the other was after Shirou. Both Bunshin were invisible, so they wouldn't get caught while getting the best shots possible.

"Using the Rinnegan's linked sight as makeshift cameras..." Nobunaga smirked.

The entire faction took their seats and watched the events unfold, which started with breakfast at Shirou's place at 8 sharp, since Shiki slept way past his intended time. Shirou was full of confidence, which had Semiramis frowning.

"Disgusting." She scoffed.

"He'll squeal sooner or later." Elizabeth said, laying on her belly and swinging her legs.

While Shiki was still asleep, Kohaku had entered his room and picked him up. She took him to her lab and placed him inside a water tank of some sort...which Kohaku revealed, when Shiki woke up in a panic, was actually a teleportation device that would take him to the ends of the universe.

"Interesting..." Nobunaga leaned forward. "That girl is ingenious."

"You don't really think it will work, do you?" Carmilla asked incredulously.

"I'll love the result either way." The Demon King grinned.

While Kohaku had her back turned, Shiki took off his glasses and pulled out a knife. Just as Kohaku started the teleportation, Shiki cut through the floor and fell down the hole. Kohaku became ecstatic, thinking she had succeeded.

"Boring..." Oda pouted. Of course it would be the one outcome she wouldn't like.

However, the Kage Bunshin could feel the Prana of Shiki's Mystic Eyes and followed the signal by fazing through the walls with Kamui.

Shiki got outside through a tunnel he had previously made and started panting, already exhausted from the panic alone, to Semiramis' satisfaction.

Hisui had walked up to Shiki and greeted him, with Shiki enthusiastically doing the same. However, when Hisui revealed it was 9:40, Shiki went into a panic and ran off, saying they needed a big stepladder.

"It's already starting." Mordred smirked. "That idiot's off to a bad start."

"I would say this is a _very_ good start." Semiramis chuckled.

"It'll only get better from here." Jeanne's eyes gleamed. " _They_ can't be in multiple places at once."

At around ten, both of them took a girl in the cinema. Arcueid for Shiki and Shirou took...

"Isn't that Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"That's definitely her." Jeanne nodded.

As Shirou guided Sakura in one of the rooms, he also noticed Rin and panicked.

Elizabeth giggled. "Now he's crumbling!"

As he closed the door to prevent Sakura and Rin from seeing each other, Arturia called out to Shirou out of nowhere, making him panic even more. Luck was on his side and he managed to distract Rin and leave the cinema with Arturia, took her to the restaurant and said he needed to use the bathroom.

"Father _will_ kill him at the end of this, right?" Mordred asked.

"Most likely." Carmilla was the one to answer. "We should be there when it happens. I'd love to salvage as much blood as possible."

"Ditto!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Shiki ran out of the cinema, brought Hisui a stepladder tall enough to reach the Tohno Manor rooftop, then ran off to 'get a bigger hammer'.

At 10:40, Shirou was watching a horror movie with Rin...and did not notice Sakura a few seats behind them, looking at them with a dark look.

"That look in her eyes." Semiramis smiled. "She will have payback."

"It will be glorious." Jeanne smirked. "To think that this may be how that little girl will turn out..."

Just as Rin was getting scared and reaching for Shrou's arm for comfort, he got up and said he needed to use the bathroom.

"That stupid little piggy can't even read the mood!" The Dragon Girl growled.

Somehow, Sakura had gotten back to her movie faster than Shirou and pretended like nothing happened, but they could see she was plotting. Just as the movie started, Shirou left 'to get drinks' and met up with Arturia in front of the restaurant.

On Shiki's side, he had been running for a good long while, meeting Ciel in front of the Curry restaurant, telling her to go in first before running back to the manor and give Hisui the hammer, fighting off a bear and running back to the cinema and sat next to Arcueid. At that moment, a character in the movie said something about leaving the date in front of a movie, to which Arcueid laughed at and said he'd get killed.

"If that's not foreshadowing, I don't know what is." Nobunaga chuckled.

Around noon, the boys ran around lot with little to no break. Shiki between the cinema, manor and curry restaurant, and Shirou between the cinema rooms and restaurant.

However, Mordred's brain fried when she heard her father at 12:40.

"Shirou, I've been eating all this food since this morning, is that all right?" Arturia asked.

"That's fine, Saber!" Shirou wheezed as he groggily sat up. "Eat as much as you want, today!"

Arturia smiled. "Shirou... I love you."

Mordred's jaw dropped.

Elizabeth waved her hand in front of Mordred's eyes. "...We lost her."

"Her thoughts are a mess, too." Naruto nodded.

Shirou ran out of the restaurant, not noticing Sakura next to the entrance. As he was doing a victory dance, thinking his plan was perfect, Illya had called out to him. She got mad at him, saying he promised to take her to the Amusement Park.

" _That_ was nowhere on the schedule." Naruto said. "And now, the plan's crashing down."

By Shirou's face, it was clear he realized that he had completely forgotten. As he panicked, Rin appeared out of nowhere and startled Shirou even more. _That's_ when a gleam appeared in Sakura's eyes. She called out to him in an overly cutesy and loving way as she ran toward him as if lovestruck, making Shirou's dilemma _that much worse!_

"And now, he cannot escape." Semiramis smirked.

The girls went to pick up Arturia and dragged Shirou away.

Naruto patted Mordred's cheek. "Your father's about to kill Shirou."

"LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!" She immediately responded.

"Not yet." The Assyrian Queen stopped her. "They are still dragging him. And that other boy is still unpunished."

It wouldn't last long, however. By 13:30, Shiki realized he forgot about his own sister and pleaded with Ciel to go to the amusement park, only to have Arcueid appear out of nowhere, having grown bored of the movies.

"And I have a feeling that's where it will all end." Naruto said. "Who wants front row seats?"

* * *

At 16 sharp, everyone was gathered at the Amusement Park. Naruto and his Servants were watching from some distance away.

Shirou and Shiki were back to back, facing their respective girls, though Shiki didn't have to worry about Hisui and Kohaku. They were both shaking in fear.

...And then Shiki tried to pass it off as a surprise to everyone to gather them in the Amusement Park and have fun as a group, with Shirou jumping in to try and convince them.

"How disgraceful." Semiramis actually _scowled_. "They should accept their fate."

The girls did _not_ fall for it.

"Shiki-san, I've been looking for you." And then, a purple-haired girl with a long braid, wearing a purple suit and a purple beret, approached Shiki, getting everyone's attention. The new girl looked at everyone in confusion before turning back to Shiki. "Weren't we supposed to have a date today?"

"HUH!?" Akiha, Arcueid and Ciel exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot." Shiki realized.

"Shiki-san!?" Shirou exclaimed in shock.

Both Arcueid and Arturia flared their Prana.

"There's the good part." Mordred smirked.

The two of them struck with a combined attack, creating a large explosion in the Amusement Park.

When the smoke cleared, Shirou and Shiki were on the dirt, semi-conscious.

"That should teach him." Akiha crossed her arms.

"Honestly..." Rin shook her head.

"Wait, that's it?" Mordred asked. "There's no way that's enough!"

The group heard her outburst and turned to the Silver Faction.

Illya gasped. "That's almost an entire set of Servants!"

Arturia's eyes widened. "Mordred!?"

"HUH!?" The entire group was shocked.

"Surely you won't stop there, Father!" Mordred exclaimed as she approached the group. "Just the fact that he survived proves that this isn't enough!"

"Oi, oi, were you and your Master spying on us?" Rin demanded.

"On you all?" Naruto said as he stepped up next to Mordred, followed by his other Servants. "Not entirely."

Shiki and Shirou's eyes widened. "You!"

The girls looked at the duo in confusion.

Naruto chuckled. "I told you it wouldn't go well. At least, we all had a few entertaining hours watching you two run around like headless chickens."

"Wait, you knew this would happen?" Ciel asked.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto smirked. "I overheard them yesterday. They were making this big messy timetable to make the clashing dates work." He glanced at Illya. "Although, there were details missing."

Illya puffed up her cheeks in frustration.

"And so, I decided to have laugh and watch them exhaust themselves on live feed."

"And how did we not notice you spying on us?" Arcueid asked.

Naruto's smirked widened. "Because _I_ can hide my presence better than _any_ Assassin-Class Servant."

"It's true." Both Carmilla and Semiramis confirmed.

"Um..." Sakura muttered.

"Something the matter?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're here, why didn't you participate in the Holy Grail War?" She asked back.

The others paid attention, wanting to know the answer as well.

Naruto shrugged. "There was no need."

"No need for the Grail?" Arturia asked incredulously. "Are you saying you will always have what you want?"

"And why wouldn't he?" Jeanne asked. "He will _always_ find a way, even with granting our wishes."

"Yeah, I'm not believing that for a second." Rin crossed her arms and shook her head. "A mountain of jewels will fall on my head before that happens."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced at Nobunaga. She noticed his gaze and her eyes gleamed as she pulled out a cellphone and began filming Rin, who was the only one who didn't notice due to her eyes being closed.

With a click of his fingers, Naruto opened a rift over Rin's head and piles of opals, diamonds and other such jewels fell on her until she was completely buried under them.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw it happen.

Rin's head popped out of the pile and looked at the jewels in shock before turning her eyes to Naruto.

"I now worship you as my god." She said with a straight face.

There was a silence for a moment before Sakura started giggling, followed by Illya. Eventually, everyone began laughing.

* * *

 **Hopefully, summarizing the episode and using direct interaction will keep this away from being MST territory. I'd hate to do this and have to remove it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The 9th chapter is finally here! Man, how long ago was the last update? 9 months? Updating Chapter 4 a few days ago doesn't count, obviously...**

 **I'm lazy, no other explanation. The moment I hit a roadblock, I get lazy and leave it for later. Sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fate/Dominance**

Illya, Rin and Sakura stared at the Homunculus in shock. Clearly, she was the Einzbern Master, but something wasn't right...

"Y-You look..." Illya trailed off.

"Of course _you_ would recognize me." The venom in Chloe's voice was palpable. But still, she curtsied to her opponents. "I am Chloe Illyasviel von Einzbern. Chloe is fine, ignore the fact that Acht gave me a name that was already taken."

"All Homunculus made to be the Lesser Grail are based on Justeaze von Einzbern..." Illya said. "But you... Why are you so..."

Chloe scowled. "Justeaze was not my only basis..."

Illya's eyes widened.

"Enough stalling! Kill her, Berserker!" Chloe ordered.

The muscles of the grey-black colossus bulged. He roared and leaped toward the trio, his stone axe-blade over his head.

" _'The more things change, the more they stay the same', huh?"_ Archer clicked his tongue before turning Astral to reach a vantage point.

As Medusa and the Masters backed away, Saber used Strike Air to throw the leaping Berserker backwards. The behemoth landed on his feet and charged again. With a bestial roar, he attacked Saber with a barrage of swings, with Saber meeting his strikes, thanks to Prana Burst.

Taking a single hair from her head, Illya created a Storch Ritter. "Hurry to Tou-chan!" She said. Even if Kiritsugu couldn't be of much help himself, having Liz as extra protection would be reassuring...

Chloe's eyes followed the familiar for a moment before she looked back at the fight. _"If the whole family shows up, then they will all be crushed by Berserker."_

Saber dodged an overhead strike, leaving Berserker's stone weapon embedded on the concrete. Stepping on it to keep it stuck, Saber swung for Berserker's neck...

Only for the monster to let go of his weapon, lean backwards to dodge the invisible blade and flip himself to deliver vicious kicks to the King of Knights, sending her back several feet.

"No way!" Rin gasped. "To fight with such agility even with Madness Enhancement... He's not the kind of Servant the Skill was meant for!"

"A mighty warrior, even without the boost." Rider said. "I have never met him in person, but, certainly, Heracles is a terrifying man."

"Heracles!?" Sakura gasped.

Chloe smirked. "Even if you figured out his identity, it changes nothing."

Taking his weapon back, the Greek legend charged again. Red bolts struck him on the side, but Heracles remained unaffected and kept his charge towards the King of Knights. Saber tried to block a mighty strike, but Berserker's superior strength forced her back, try as she might to keep her feet on the ground.

"Saber!" Illya called.

"Illya!" The girls turned to the street as both Kiritsugu and Liz ran up to them. Liz carried a Tungsten Halberd in her hands.

"Tou-chan..." Illya looked at her father. "The Einzbern... They..."

"I know..." Kiritsugu turned to Chloe. "They always go above and beyond for the Grail, but this..."

"Kiritsugu Emiya..." Chloe scowled. "Berserker, ignore Saber. Kill Emiya and Illya!"

With a roar, Heracles turned and charged for the retreating group of humans, with Rider and Liz as the only obstacle between them.

* * *

Medea frowned as she floated away from the cloud of smoke.

She and her new Master, who had taken Atrum's appearance, were staging a battle in Shinto to catch the attention of the Magi sent by the Association.

She saw no problems with the plan itself...

She was just frustrated that her 'opponent', one that wasn't from the Age of the Gods, could put up such a fight, even when holding back!

"Atrum!" A woman called out as she, and a blue-haired man wearing a blue bodysuit and wielding a blood-red spear, ran up to the Master.

"Bazett." 'Atrum' acknowledged. "I see you summoned your Servant as well."

Bazett nodded. "Lord El-Melloi and Professor Velvet are on their way as well."

"Heh..." Lancer smirked, shouldering his spear. "So, which one of these Silvers are we facing here?"

"A dangerous one." Atrum answered. "She hasn't taken us seriously, yet."

"You haven't given me a reason to, yet." The Silver Servant claimed as the smoke dissipated.

Bazett's eyes widened. "The Avenger-Class Servant?"

Jeanne smirked. With a few more years under her belt, she had grown even more beautiful, bragging an alluring figure that she held over the other Servants of Silver, especially given her relationship with her Master. She had yet to summon her armor and weapons. She was wearing a black garment underneath a blue coat with a black-furred collar and sleeves. Her hair was merely neck-length, when she remained in this casual outfit.

"What? Intimidated already?"

"As if!" Lancer took his stance. "I'm ready to have fun!"

"Good, good." Jeanne nodded. "I do want to put on a good show for my little angel, after all."

Lancer raised an eyebrow while Bazett looked confused.

"You didn't notice?" Atrum asked. "Look behind her. She brought spectators."

Some distance behind Jeanne, a blanket was spread across the ground. Seated upon the blanket was a woman with ridiculously long white hair and horns atop her head.

However, the real shocker was the child seated on the woman's lap.

A girl, about 4 years of age. Neck-length light-blonde hair, cerulean eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on her cheeks.

"Adorable, isn't she?" Jeanne looked over her shoulder. "Say hello to the newcomers, Julie."

"Bonjour!" The girl, Julie, waved her hand.

Bazett's eyes widened.

"...How did that happen?" Lancer, taking notice of the resemblance, asked.

Jeanne smirked. "When I stepped into the Mud to form a contract with my Master, the Mud granted me a fully physical body. You should have seen the look on his face when the Morning Sickness started and he diagnosed me."

"To think something like this would happen..." Bazett looked to the side as someone stopped next to her.

"Professor Velvet."

"Velvet?" Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "Wow, the brat from the last War sure grew up."

Waver Velvet frowned as Gray stood dutifully behind him. To think she would be the first one he'd come face to face again...

"You don't look too happy to see me." Jeanne clenched a fist. "Although, I see a lack of fear in your eyes. Where'd the spine come from? Did you take Rider's courage when he ran away?"

Waver scowled. "Don't you dare mock him. He was a greater Servant than you could ever be."

"You sure about that?" Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "All right, let's put that to the test."

"Now, we're talking!" Lancer smirked and charged.

Summoning La Pucelle, Jeanne blocked the first strike. She then pushed Lancer back with strength that surprised him. With a smirk, he proceeded to unleash a flurry of sweeps, all of which Jeanne deflected and breezed through.

Bazett began to feel nervous. Certainly, Avenger's Statistics were superior to Lancer's, but she hoped that Lancer, who was one of Ireland's greatest Hero and Warrior, to be the better fighter of the two...

"Nice!" Lancer smirked. "You're a wild one! Are you some kind of Amazoness?"

"Do I look like a muscle-bound barbarian?" Jeanne asked back. "You're the beast, between the two of us. But, your bloodlust does make you more fun to fight than Diarmuid."

"Of course! Hounds hunt, you know? This is what I live for!"

"Come on, then!"

La Pucelle lit aflame. Jeanne charged and struck the blood-red spear, creating a flash of red as the weapons clashed. Dragging a foot on the concrete, a small wave of fire flowed to Lancer's feet.

"The hell!?" Lancer vaulted over his opponent with his spear. Turning around, he went for a stab, but Jeanne summoned her banner and caught the spear with her weapons.

"What? Surely you've been told of my flames of vengeance." Jeanne smirked. "A true execution that purges one's very soul."

"Heh, so you likes flames? Alright, then!" Crouching, Lancer drew a rune on the concrete. Fire emerged and rose between the two. Freeing the spear from her clutch, Jeanne waved her banner over the Flame Rune, extinguishing it.

"Lancer!" Bazett called out. "She's not the only enemy we have to face! We should defeat her before her Master and the other Servants join her!"

Lancer clicked his tongue as he jumped back. "That's too bad, I was actually having fun... Ah well, you won't be my only opponent." He shifted stance, holding his spear downward. His gaze hardened and his spear gave off a red glow and a bloodthirsty aura. "Gae..."

Atrum mentally cursed and turned his eyes to Kaguya. _"Cover her eyes."_

Kaguya covered Julie's eyes, to the child's confusion.

Lancer went for a downward stab, which Jeanne avoided with a step back.

"BOLG!" Turning into a beam, the spear somehow bent upward, aiming right for Jeanne's heart. Even though she managed to deviate the blow with her weapons, the red beam bent once more and pierced her heart.

Gae Bolg, one of the weapons wielded by the Hound of Culann, Cu Chulainn, was a cursed spear that, at the call of its name, could perform many different attacks. This one reversed Causality itself. The spear didn't strike to pierce the heart. The moment the spear's name was called, the heart was already pierced, so the spear struck as a result of the wound. The curse of the spear also prevented the wound from healing as long as the spear existed, much like Gae Buidhe.

Jeanne's eyes widened. Lancer pulled the spear out of her chest. As she fell backwards, an arm wrapped around the back of her shoulders, with the hand grasping her shoulder, to the Red Faction's shock. The one who caught Jeanne?

Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're late." Jeanne said weakly.

"Sorry." Naruto pulled out a white vial. "Drink."

Grasping the vial, Jeanne pressed it to her lips as Naruto's free hand covered her wound and glowed green.

"That won't work." Cu Chulainn said, shouldering his spear. "The curse won't go away."

Naruto glanced at the blue warrior. "If that was true, I would have killed you already."

"Papa?" Julie called out, noticing her father's voice.

Lancer raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened.

Sighing as she pulled the vial away, Jeanne stood straight, to the horror of the Magi. When Naruto pulled his hand away, the wound was gone, leaving only the hole in her outfit.

"Impossible..." Bazett muttered. "There's just no way."

"For you, perhaps not." Naruto took the empty vial, wiggling it to the Red Faction. "But I have resources such as these. Removing curses is child's play."

Julie took Kaguya's hands off of her eyes. "Papa!" She got up from Kaguya's lap and ran to her parents.

Naruto smiled as he turned around and picked up his daughter. "Well, hello there, little lady. Were you having fun watching your mother?"

"Hm!" Julie nodded. "Maman is super strong!"

"She certainly is." Naruto placed Julie on his shoulder, making the girl giggle as she hugged his hair. "But, the fun is just beginning."

The Red Faction tensed.

Naruto turned back to the Magi. "Now, isn't El-Melloi supposed to be here as well? Where could he-Oh wait." He smirked and held out a hand toward a back alley. "He's over there!"

Kayneth El-Melloi was pulled by an invisible force right up to Naruto's hand.

"Waiting for a chance to strike, were you?" Naruto shook his head. "Now, now, you should already know you can't hide from me."

When Naruto threw Kayneth to the Red Faction, Waver and Bazett caught him.

"We have plenty of chance to catch up. After all..." Naruto glanced at Jeanne. "Avenger has had such a nice idea."

Jeanne smirked. "Yes, we are going to compare..."

Waver raised an eyebrow. "Compare what, exactly?"

"People." Naruto answered. "You Magi against the people of _my_ homeland. Kaguya!"

Kaguya activated her Byakugan, surprising the Red Faction with the veins around her eyes. Then, her Rinne-Sharingan opened and the entire group disappeared.

Meanwhile, in Miyama, an explosion went off.

* * *

Saber ran after Berserker. She couldn't allow the beast to harm her Master!

As she ran, a flash of red appeared in her peripheral vision.

At high speeds, a spiral arrow shot towards Berserker. Sensing danger, Berserker turned and blocked the arrow. The impact caused a massive explosion, catching the groups' attention and stopping their retreat.

Chloe's eyes widened as the winds blew her hair back and dropped her hat.

When the smoke cleared, Berserker roared. His torso showed chunks of raw flesh, but it was already healing. Two pairs of twin short-swords were suddenly thrown his way, somehow homing on him from all flanks.

But the danger wasn't there. The blatant killing intent was elsewhere.

Berserker looked up. The Red Bowman was above him, another pair of twin short-swords in hand, one white and one black. The blades glowed and grew, becoming crystal-like longswords.

Heracles raised his weapon and swung at Archer, but as soon the other two pairs hit him, they exploded, staggering the feral hero. This gave Archer the opening to strike with the last pair, cutting Berserker twice vertically on the torso, with the blades exploding and shattering inside his body.

Berserker's shoulders' were blown off, leaving only his armpits attached to his ribs by strings of flesh.

"No way..." Rin could hardly believe her eyes. Where had Archer gotten such power? Even taking the element of surprise into account, he dealt with Berserker far better than even _Saber_!

A golden longsword with a white gem pummel appeared in Archer's hand, and the bowman leaped for another strike. But Berserker still had more than enough strength to shift his body and swing his right arm, along with his stone axe. Archer was forced to block the blow, and was sent rolling on the concrete. Heracles charged, even as the flesh grew back to give him more control over his arms, and went for a crushing strike.

Saber got between the two and blocked the attack, the sheer might behind the strike nearly making her knees give away. When Berserker went for an extra push, a pair of chains wrapped around his forearm and pulled it to the side, relieving Saber of her burden. Following the chain revealed that Medusa was the one restraining Berserker's arm, with a bead of sweat going down her face as she pulled her hardest. She barely had enough strength to pull his arm, and even then, it was thanks to him still missing most of his shoulder. Saber nodded in thanks and braced herself to attack...

"Trace...on."

Saber's eyes widened as Archer rushed past her with even greater speed. He stood before Berserker in less than a second, holding a huge weapon over his head.

Berserker's own stone axe.

But it was impossible, for it was still in Heracles' hand, meaning the one in Archer's hand could only be a duplication, a fake created from Magecraft akin to Projection.

"Nine Lives Blade Works..." Archer called out.

Chloe gasped while Berserker's arm tensed to pull Medusa along with her chains.

Archer charged. The first target was the right bicep, preventing the counterattack. Next was the collarbone, followed by the windpipe. The fourth strike was right on Berserker's temple, with blood pooling from his head. The next attacks went to the diaphragm and the ribs, again tearing the torso apart. Needless to say, the sight _and_ sound of the axe grinding the testicles off of Heracles brought phantom pain to the lone male witness of the battle. With a strike to the thigh, Berserker was knocked back against the wall. Archer gave a ninth strike by stabbing the heart.

Heracles' body was ripped apart against the wall, most of the flesh missing, bones shattered and organs spilling... Even if he healed from that, it'd take a while before he could move again.

Rin, Sakura and Illya were looking at Archer with shock while Kiritsugu was very curious on the identity of a Heroic Spirit who could create and use weapons so effectively. Saber's eyes narrowed at the Counter Guardian. His ability to recreate weapons was suspicious. The fact that it caused so much damage to Berserker proved that this was Magecraft far greater than Projection, and he could probably reproduce weapons on the level of Caliburn and beyond...

Chloe looked at Archer with fear in eyes. "5 Lives..." How did the battle turn from Berserker having an overwhelming advantage to him losing 5 lives from a combination of attacks in less than a minute!? There's no way that was it either. If he could use Berserker's own techniques against him, than he surely had more up his sleeves!

"Berserker!" Chloe called out. "By my Command Seal, I order you to heal and make our retreat!"

Shockingly, instead of a glow on the back of her hand, markings appeared on her body and glowed for a moment before disappearing.

Berserker's right eye glowed and his flesh grew back at an alarming rate. With an upward swing, he forced the duplication out of his torso, along with a second swing to force Archer back. He jumped toward his Master, put her on his shoulder and leaped over the group, taking her away from the battle.

Illya sighed in relief, then smiled when Liz walked up to her with a tilted head.

"Is everyone alright?" Kiritsugu asked, now that the danger was gone.

"We're fine, Emiya-san." Rin nodded. She then glanced at her sister, who seemed to have gotten the situation at the Schoolyard out of her head, for now. "We should get back home, and explain everything to Otou-sama."

Sakura nodded, with Rider now standing dutifully behind her again.

As the two families went their separate ways, nobody noticed the relief on Archer's face while looking towards Kiritsugu and Illya. He followed Rin soon after.

* * *

"So, how did the investigation of the schoolyard go?" Kiritsugu asked his daughter.

"It was...eye-opening." Illya answered.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well...the source of the distortion was a card Mystic Code that contained the powers of a Servant."

"What?" He stopped and looked at her in shock. "Such a thing exists?"

"It was distorted, corrupted." Saber answered for Illya. "Almost akin to a Madness Enhancement, without making the Servant stronger. And that is not to mention that the Servant in question was Rider of Silver."

"Rider of Silver?" Kiritsugu asked. "So, Uzumaki is the cause?"

Saber shook her head. "According to Mordred, who found us out in the Schoolyard, Rider of Silver had betrayed them after the King of Conquerors defeated Berserker of Silver. It would seem the Silver Faction were down a second Servant and we had no idea."

Kiritsugu clicked his tongue. "I should have realized this when he wasn't at the Church. This is unlike me..."

"It only gets more worrisome." Saber looked down. "Through Mordred's presence, Uzumaki accessed the distortion and gained Rider of Silver's Card."

The Magus Killer frowned. "Then it's only a matter of time before he looks for the others. I'll contact Tokiomi in the morning. His daughters will surely have gotten him up to date, by then."

Illya looked down. She could ask her father...but her mother was probably the better choice, for this dilemma.

* * *

"Tadaima." Rin called out as she entered, followed by Sakura and the Servants.

"Welcome home Rin-chan, Sakura-chan." Aoi greeted as she got out of the living room. "Did you find out what happened at the school?"

Sakura looked down while Rin frowned, to Aoi's confusion.

"Yes, we did..." Rin said before turning to Sakura. "Do you need to rest? It's pretty late, so I can explain everything for you."

Sakura nodded hesitantly and went upstairs, followed by Rider.

"Sakura-chan?" Aoi called out.

"She's been shaken, Okaa-san." Rin explained. "We...encountered Uzumaki."

Aoi turned to Rin in shock. "Does she...?"

Rin shook her head. "No, but part of her doesn't want to stand against him anymore, that much is certain."

Archer raised an eyebrow. Well, this all sounded suspicious...

"...You should tell your father." Aoi decided. "This is important."

Rin nodded and went down to the Tohsaka Workshop, followed by Archer.

"Otou-sama?" Rin called out as she walked down the stairs.

"Welcome back, Rin." Tokiomi greeted, reading some document on his desk. "Was the search fruitful?"

"In more than one way..." She trailed off. "The source of the distortion was a Servant."

Tokiomi turned to his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"At least, it certainly seemed like a Servant, but its powers were contained in a card-like Mystic Code."

Tokiomi stood up and walked up to his daughter. "Elaborate, please."

Rin nodded. "It was...off. It fought like a Servant, but it was impeded by a lack of..."

"A lack of a proper mind." Archer gave Rin an adequate description.

Rin nodded again. "It fought like a traditional Berserker, but not one like you told me Uncle Kariya summoned."

"Yes, well, I doubt many Servants can fight that well while under Madness Enhancement." Tokiomi smiled. "Remember, Kariya said Zouken made him summon Sir Lancelot himself. His legend boasts of a Mastery of Arms greater than any of the other Knights of the Round Table. Now then, the Servant?"

"He was...apparently the Rider of Silver, Lu Bu Fengxian."

Tokiomi frowned. "Another mighty warrior he summoned... In that case, was he the cause?"

"No." Rin shook her head. "But he was definitely aware of the distortions, since he sent Mordred after us. She said Rider betrayed them during the Fourth War and he was killed for it."

"And it's only a decade later we find out." He sighed. "What about the Card?"

"...Claimed by Uzumaki himself." Rin glanced to the side.

Tokiomi's eyes widened in panic. "How is Sakura!?"

" _Again?"_ Archer thought.

"Shaken." Rin said. "She's resting, right now."

Tokiomi sighed in relief. "This may be too much of a risk, after all..."

Rin frowned at his words.

"But, you should get some rest as well." Turning away from his daughter, he continued. "You did very well, tonight."

"Thank you, Otou-sama." Rin bowed slightly. "I shall keep Ruby a little longer. We should try and get as many of the other Cards as possible."

"Quite." Tokiomi nodded, returning to his documents. "Good luck."

Rin nodded and turned around. She looked at Archer for a moment.

Archer raised an eyebrow, only to see Rin smile in a _very_ familiar way. _"Uh oh."_

"Oh, and Archer is a Counter Guardian."

"Come again!?" Tokiomi turned back to his daughter in shock.

"Here, why don't you explain?" Still with that sickly-sweet smile, Rin shoved Archer towards her father and went up the stairs.

"Good night, Okaa-san." Rin said as she passed by the living room.

"Good night, Rin-chan." Aoi smiled.

Rin went up the stairs, and stopped when she saw Rider waiting in front of Sakura's room.

The Gorgon walked up to the Tohsaka heir. "What is it that is bothering Sakura?" She asked bluntly.

Rin was stunned for a moment before she leaned back and looked downstairs. Her mother would definitely hear them from there...

"Let's talk in my room." She said, walking past Medusa.

Rin sat down on her bed, facing Rider. "What is it, specifically, you want to know about?" She asked.

"There is something not clear about this." Rider said. "Sakura was affected by his appearance, like this wasn't her first time seeing him."

Rin sighed. "...That's because it wasn't. Rider, do you know how Magi families operate?"

Rider tilted her head slightly.

"Usually, those families only have one heir. If there are more than one, it leads to problems with the inheritance of the Magic Crest." Rin explained.

"I see... Then, where does Sakura stand, in this family?"

"Right now, she's meant to be the better fighter." Rin said. "Since she can't be the heir, Otou-sama had her focus on Close Quarters Combat so that I can keep my distance thanks to her."

That sounded reasonable enough, for the youngest of the Three Sisters. Sakura covers the short range while Rin attacks from a distance.

"But, years ago...she was adopted by the Matou Family, since they lacked an heir with Magic Circuits." Rin explained. "That...was before we found out how abhorrent Zouken Matou was. He used Worm familiars that feed off of their hosts, and eventually his soul takes over their body and the cycle would continue with the next heir. And Sakura...would have been stuck to a horrible life if she was still there."

"I see. So, this is where Uzumaki comes in?" She asked.

"He saved Sakura from Zouken." Rin confirmed. "Zouken was trying to spy on him, so Uzumaki responded by burning him and his house down. Only Uncle Kariya and Sakura were spared. Although, I think Kariya is taking care of the Matou Heir by blood, since he was away during the Fourth War."

"Does Sakura remember this?" Rider asked.

"She does...and she doesn't." Rin said vaguely. "It shouldn't be surprising but, since Sakura hated being with the Matou from day 1, she was really grateful of him for saving her from Zouken, along with having a very high opinion of him. But when we were told Uzumaki basically became Angra Mainyu, Sakura didn't want to believe it and she almost lost the sanity she recovered. Otou-sama...sealed away her memories of her time with the Matou to prevent that."

Rider frowned. "She reacted to him, clearly trying to remember."

"Yes, the seal probably loosened a bit as she focused on him." Rin nodded. "While the seal did help her mental health, at the time, she should have been eased into remembering, instead of hoping that the seal remains intact."

Rider nodded.

"Anyway, that's the situation with Sakura." Rin said. "At this point, it's certain that the more she sees him, the more her brain will try to remember, knowing there's _something_ missing. Not to mention, Otou-sama and Okaa-san are bound to keep an eye on Sakura as much as possible now. You should...stay with her as much as possible, even if astralized."

Rider nodded and headed for the door.

"Rider?"

Medusa stopped and turned her head to Rin.

"Please keep her safe."

Rider remained silent and walked out.

She reentered Sakura's room and found her sitting on her bed, in her nightwear.

"Rider..." She seemed distraught. "You went to Nee-san."

"...Yes."

"What is this?" Sakura gripped her heart. "The moment I saw him, I began doubting Otou-sama. Who is he? Why do I believe he cannot be the monster Otou-sama says he is?"

"There are no easy way to answer this." Medusa admitted. "First, you need to rest. You won't take it well, if you don't relax."

"But..."

"Sakura..." Rider knelt down before Sakura. "I promise you will find out. But please, recuperate."

Sakura nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she entered the Einzbern Castle in the forest by Fuyuki.

"Ah, Chloe-san." Ruler greeted as he walked down the stairs. "You seem discontent."

Chloe glared at Ruler. "Illya escaped my grasp, because another one of you Counter Guardians was summoned!"

Ruler's eyes widened. "Are you certain of that!?"

"You all have the same look!" Chloe argued. "Same tanned skin, same white hair, same amber eyes, you even wear black and red!"

"All right, all right." Ruler raised his hands in surrender. "I admit, more than a few of us share that look..."

Chloe huffed.

"At any rate..." He smiled. "Our guest has awakened."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"She's...distressed." He frowned.

Chloe smiled. "Well then, sounds like I have to look for myself."

She walked past Ruler, who began following her.

Walking down the hallway, she entered one of the many guest rooms of the castle.

Seated on the bed, her golden-brown eyes downcast, was a girl, slightly older than Chloe herself. Her dark hair reached her back. She wore a dark purple dress.

"Good evening." Chloe greeted, like any good host would. "You were lucky we found you on our way here."

"This is...Fuyuki, isn't it?" The girl asked.

"Yes, we are in Fuyuki." Chloe nodded.

The girl looked back to the floor.

Chloe sweatdropped. Okay, this was going nowhere...

"My name is Chloe von Einzbern."

"...Miyu."

* * *

Archer sighed as he sat down on the roof of the Tohsaka residence. He had answered a few of Tokiomi's questions, along with the fact that he was actually from the future, so his identity was unimportant. He _did_ admit that, being from the future, he was already aware of Angra Mainyu, but not of Uzumaki. Needless to say, the implications that Tokiomi noticed were worrisome.

His train of thought was interrupted by footsteps behind him, yet he couldn't sense a presence.

"Assassin of Red." Archer said. As he heard that the Assassin of Silver was a woman who wore high heels, the footsteps behind him could only be the other Assassin Servant. "Don't tell me this is another attack against your own Faction? Berserker was more than enough."

"I am well aware of your battle with Heracles."

Archer's eyes widened. That voice! He stood up and turned around.

The figure before him wore grey-black armor and a red scarf and hood, with bandages to cover his lower face.

"Kiritsugu..."

"It's been a while, Archer." Assassin lowered his hood, revealing, indeed, the face of the Magus Killer, albeit with tanned skin and white hair. "What a surprise. Three of us in one war. Isn't this the Grail War you participated in before your contract?"

"...Yes." Archer nodded. "Who else was summoned?"

"That would be Amakusa Shirou." Kiritsugu answered. "I am contracted to him. Something about the Einzbern being desperate."

"Sounds about right." Archer smirked. "You're here to ask me about this war, correct?"

Assassin nodded.

"Well, you're not going to like this..." Archer sighed. "It seems Angra Mainyu either has a physical body, or is within a willing host."

Assassin's eyes narrowed. "Anything else on this host?"

"Only that he's powerful enough to supply 7 Servants with Prana."

"...Sounds like a pain." Kiritsugu sighed. "You should meet up with us when you have the chance. We'll have to prepare ourselves for this threat."

Archer nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, over by the coasts between Miyama and Shinto, two dark figures stood, waiting for a hostile presence.

One was a man with faded black hair, wearing a black coat and armor up to his knees. A look of melancholy on his face and yellow eyes as he stared at the vial in his hand, leaving a short-sword in his right hand.

The other was a woman. She wore a black dress under a black armor and even had a small black visor with red linings in front of her yellow eyes. In her hand was a black and red sword, brimming with power. Her platinum blonde hair was so pale it practically looked white.

As the man kept his eyes on the vial in his hand, the woman was unmoving, a silent statue.

The woman's black aura flared for a moment before calming down. Raising her hand, she looked at it for a moment. She then examined her armor before turning her attention to her sword. She made a few practice swings before smirking. She walked up to the water and gazed at her own reflection. With her visor retracting to the sides of her head, the face was revealed to be that of the King of Knights. Waving her free hand over the water, the reflection changed.

Now, it showed a woman with a black veil covering her face.

* * *

 **Well, there's Chapter 9. I'm actually quite proud of it. ...Not much else to say, really.**

 **Feel free to give your thoughts! :3**

 **And now, ON TO THE CARNIVAL!**

* * *

There wasn't much that stood out for a few days after the Disastrous Dates, save for some antics like Berserker rushing all around Fuyuki and accidentally trashing the other Servants, with the only ones done on purpose being Lancer and Archer.

As his usual routine in this dimension, Naruto went to Ahnenerbe.

"W-Welcome!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the maid greeting him.

" _Girls... You ABSOLUTELY need to see this. Come to Ahnenerbe."_ Naruto told his Servants through telepathy and nodded. "I'm surprised to see you in such a way, King of Knights."

Arturia stood before him, wearing a blue maid uniform.

"The clerk needed help and I couldn't ignore it." She said firmly, then shyly looked to the side. She must have had an embarrassing ulterior motive...

Then, someone else entered the cafe...

"FATHER!?"

Arturia's eyes widened. "Mordred!?"

Mordred pointed at Arturia with wide eyes. "What are you doing like this!?"

Elizabeth giggled. "The great King of Knights, reduced to a maid!"

A tic mark appeared on Arturia's forehead. "Will you be ordering anything?"

"We've come all this way." Semiramis said with an amused smile. "It would be ill-manners to leave immediately."

Arturia guided them to their tables.

"Hey..." Neko-Arc whispered to Destiny. "Saber-san did just call that other girl Mordred, right?"

"Hmm..." Neko-Arc Destiny nodded. "I can certainly see the resemblance. Yes, they are indeed Father and Son."

"Un-un-un!"

The Silver Faction sat down and Arturia pulled out a notepad. "What will you all order?"

"Give them a moment to check the menu." Naruto requested. "Besides, another customer is about to enter."

Arturia's eyes widened as the door opened. It was Rin.

"Welcome." Arturia greeted as she stepped up to her.

Rin's eyes widened. "Saber!? What are you doing here!?"

"I was asked to help." Saber said.

Rin looked at her from head to toe. "But to stoop so low..."

Saber looked confused before examining her maid outfit. "Isn't this a uniform?"

Mordred palmed her face. "This isn't a maid cafe..." She muttered.

Semiramis chuckled. "I believe this place is slowly destroying the pedestal our dear Saber has placed her father on." The glare Mordred gave her only amused her more.

Rin sighed. "I guess we'll leave it at that..."

"They needed help and I couldn't ignore them." Arturia said before she looked away. "Also..."

"Hm?" Rin hummed as she took her seat. "Someone's asking you to pay rent?"

"That takes guts." Naruto said. "Charging money from the King of Knights."

Rin heard his voice and her eyes lit up. She quickly changed seats with the table next to his. "Ah, well, you see, Saber doesn't do much besides eating."

"Hm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "She hasn't tried any work before?"

"Not at all." Rin shook her head. "She just stays at Shirou's place and eats all da-" Arturia covered Rin's mouth, her face bright red.

"R-Rin! Speaking such slander is bad manners!" She sputtered.

Mordred rested her head on the table, muttering "This isn't my Father... This isn't my Father..."

"It's also bad manners for a maid to restrain customers." Naruto chuckled.

Arturia's eyes widened and she stepped away from Rin, calming herself.

"S-So, what will you order?" She asked Rin.

"...I'll have a coffee." Rin readjusted herself on her seat.

"Hot or iced?"

"Hot."

"Anything to eat?" Arturia pressed on.

Rin shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Arturia slammed a hand on the table, startling Rin. "Battles can't be fought on an empty stomach!"

"What...?"

"What if you're attacked while hungry!?" She insisted.

"A-Alright, I see your point." Rin relented. "I'll have pancakes."

"That can't be all someone of your stature is having." Saber pressed for more.

"Geez, you're annoying!" Rin exclaimed. "Fine, get me some curry and spaghetti as well, then!"

"Any dessert?"

Rin gritted her teeth. "Is this revenge for what I said...?"

Turned out it wasn't revenge, as she was just as pushy with the other customers, whether she was telling them to order more food, or reprimanding them for spilling a drink. Eventually, most of the customers were bowing to her.

That did get some of the depression out of Mordred.

Elizabeth sighed before she took a spoonful of curry. "She's not that much of a maid..." She sounded disappointed. "She's a king, through and through."

"It is a shame." Carmilla admitted. "Just seeing her had given me images of her wiping the floor while under my heel..." She sighed.

Mordred gave Carmilla a glare. "Who do you think you are, demeaning my Father like that!?"

"Ah, my apologies." the Draculina smirked. "I had forgotten that you wanted her to follow you as you became king. You want her under _your_ heel!"

Mordred was about to get up, but a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Chill, Mordred, calm down." Naruto placated. "You know they're only doing this to rile you up. You're becoming an easier target because of everything that's happening."

Mordred growled as she still tried to get up, but relented eventually.

Even after seeing his past, she still had difficulties grasping how much stronger he was than Servants.

"Oh! She really is here!" A familiar, and _arrogant_ , voice was heard as someone entered the cafe. "Not bad at all, Saber."

Arturia's eyes widened as Gilgamesh walked up to her.

"I'll appoint you!" He said, dropping gold ingots on the floor.

"I refuse!" She said vehemently.

"Now, now, don't be so shy." Gilgamesh reached for Saber's hair, only for her to grasp his wrist and hold it back.

"Please, take your leave, King of Heroes!"

But Arturia was then reminded that the King of Heroes was a customer, and couldn't stop him anymore. He laughed in amusement as he tugged on Saber's Ahoge without pulling it off.

"That bastard..." Mordred growled. "Father fought King Rience over her hair!"

"Oh yeah." Elizabeth giggled. "She couldn't really grow a beard, could she?"

As Gilgamesh ordered his food, he demanded a smile from Arturia. Despite the smile being forced, Gilgamesh laughed and rewarded the Neco-Arcs with gems.

Then, a few more customers arrived. Nrvnqsr Chaos, Sakura, Shinji and Zouken Matou, and even Arcueid and Berserker...though the last one was for a magazine that the cafe doesn't sell, angering him enough to start breaking down the entrance.

Arcueid looked at the pieces falling off the ceiling. "Oh, this looks bad."

Saber stepped up to her "Sorry it's so noisy, madam." She bowed.

Arcueid laughed and waved her off. "It's all right. Keep up the good work."

"Saber, the bill." Gilgamesh said, stepping up to her and holding up said bill. "As for takeout... I'll have you!" He pointed at her.

Saber's eyes widened in sheer shock.

"That's it!" Clarent appeared in Mordred's hands. "I'm getting rid of this guy right now!"

"Oh no, you don't." Naruto held her back. "Your father's about to snap, this is where it gets good."

Arturia screamed in frustration and pulled her ahoge off her head, to Mordred's shock. Immediately afterwards, she was covered in a black aura. When it dissipated, her maid outfit turned black, her eyes were bright yellow and her skin was very pale, almost a literal white.

"Customers are gods?" She said, her tone far more stern. "The Gods are dead to me!"

"Father?" Mordred muttered.

"Hmmm..." Semiramis placed her mug down and paid attention to this new development.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow before glancing at Naruto. "Isn't this...?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "Odd that it happens naturally to someone, but it's the same thing as Blackening a Servant with the Mud."

"King of Heroes." Saber said, catching the First Hero's attention. "You haven't finished your cake." The cake on the table had only a single bite taken.

"Hah! It's enough that I took even one bite of a cake that terrible." Gilgamesh waved off. "In fact, you should be honored that I even put it in my mouth."

"Fool!" Saber got right in his face, to his surprise. "One must not waste food!" She flicked him on the forehead.

"What!?" He called out incredulously. "Are you my mom or something!?"

But she kept flicking him on the forehead until he was on his knees, nursing his forehead.

Saber got up on a table, a mop in one hand while holding a bucket over her shoulder with the other.

"I am a cute gothic lolita maid waitress, sir!" She declared with pride.

"...That might be pretty high on the list of things I did not expect to hear from the King of Knights." Naruto chuckled.

"I'm sorry." The King of Heroes _sincerely apologized_ as he _bowed his head._

Most of the people in the cafe then became outright enamoured with her.

"...As this ever happened before?" Nobunaga asked Mordred.

"...No." Mordred shook her head as she watched her father with a stunned expression. "Nothing of this magnitude."

"S-Saber!" Rin called out nervously as she approached Saber. "You must be tired by now, right? Let's go back home, alright?"

"Tired from this?" Saber asked with a smug expression. Then got down on one knee with a determined look. "I'd rather die than admit it!"

"That's the same as admitting it!" Rin exclaimed.

Saber turned to Rin with a smile. "I'm just hungry. Get me something delicious!" She demanded from the Neko-Arcs.

The Neco-Arcs immediately made her some Ahnenerbe Special Stamina Rice and she ate the whole thing in seconds. She praised the food and demanded second fillings.

"King of Heroes!" She called out between bites.

"Y-yes." Gilgamesh shyly stepped up.

Semiramis smiled in amusement.

"I'm heading out to town once my shift in over. Come with me!" She ordered.

"Y-Yes!" He nodded happily, looking absolutely lovestruck.

Then, a laughter was heard in the cafe. Everyone turned to the source.

"To bring a dominant man like the King of Heroes down to his knees!" Semiramis giggled. "I may have to reconsider my opinion of you, King of Knights!"

Saber raised an eyebrow at the Queen's words, but stopped herself from asking a question when Mordred stood up and walked up to her.

"Mordred..." Saber said. Tension in the cafe became quite thick.

"..." Mordred was silent for a moment before she looked away, her cheeks pink. "That was pretty awesome...what you just did."

Saber blinked, taken off-guard by the compliment from her aggressive son.

"She's right!" A customer cheered. "That was super smooth!"

Then, all the customers began cheering for her.

"She actually swallowed some of her pride." Jeanne sounded surprised. "Who would have thought that of Mordred?"

"And she was so Tsundere about it." Elizabeth giggled before giving a fake huff. "'I-It's not like I was amazed or anything!'" She then giggled again.

"Sounds pretty accurate to me." Nobunaga chuckled.

Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"It is quite fortunate you found this dimension." Naruto turned to the Assyrian Queen upon hearing her. "No jesters have ever amused me as much as this place has."

"I'll agree to that." Naruto raised his mug. "Here's to the antics of humans."

She chuckled and clicked mugs with him.

* * *

Naruto and Semiramis walked along the Shopping District before they noticed a trio that stood out.

One of them was Lancer, who had a long red cloth wrapped around his body and banknotes shoved down his throat.

The second one surprised Naruto the most. Kirei Kotomine's daughter, Caren Ortensia.

The third one was a kid, blond and with red eyes. Almost like...

"Ara, has something befallen you, King of Heroes?" Semiramis had come to the same conclusion, apparently.

"Oh, the Extra Master and one of his Servants!" The boy exclaimed in surprise. "You recognized me, even like this, huh?"

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked, curious.

"I drank the youth potion." Kid Gil smiled. "Lancer actually laughed at my older self when he found out what happened at the cafe." He laughed in amusement. "After impaling him with swords, I drank the potion to return to my previous state of mind. When I grow back, it'll be like it never happened, despite the memory remaining."

"Well, it comes to no surprise that his pride won out, in the end." Semiramis chuckled.

Gil laughed. "That's true. You sound really knowledgeable about my older self, but I don't recognize you."

The Queen of Assyria curtsied. "We have never met in person for obvious reasons. I am Semiramis of Assyria."

"Oh! You're the one who became connected to the Ishtar Gate!" Gil realized.

Semiramis nodded. "Yes, it seems my connections to Doves has made historical connections to Ishtar."

"My Older Self would comment on a few more connections, given his hatred of Ishtar." Gil said. "...Along with impaling you with our Treasures."

"While I would be no match for him, I would like to see him try." She said in amusement while glancing at her Master.

Naruto chuckled before turning to Caren. "Sorry, didn't mean to ignore you like that."

"It is no problem." She shook her head. "Gilgamesh said you are the Master to the extra six Servants?"

"That's right." Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Caren Ortensia." She nodded.

"She's Kotomine's daughter." Gil said.

"Really?" Naruto asked in fake surprise before looking at her face. "Well, she definitely has the same look in her eyes as her father."

"It's not just the look that's the same. She smacked Lancer with her money and enjoyed it." Gil laughed.

"God, please forgive this sinful behaviour." Caren prayed as she was reminded of her earlier behaviour.

"Don't let her fool you." Gil advised. "She doesn't hold back on her intents. Lancer wouldn't be tied up if she did."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. "You talk too much, Submissive King."

"Ouch, she cuts deep." Naruto chuckled.

Gil laughed. "I don't like Saber that way, myself. She's more to the taste of my older self."

"Well, she's back to her normal self, anyway, so the chances of that happening again are slim, at best." Naruto shrugged.

"Aw, that's a shame." Gil frowned. "That means I may not come back again."

"That _is_ unfortunate." Naruto agreed before he turned to Lancer. "So, what's the deal with him?"

"I silenced a horny mutt." Caren said.

"My, how blunt." Semiramis chuckled. "Assassin would like you."

"Is that the one with the mask?" Gil asked. "She does not dress in a way considered normal nowadays."

"It's one that suits her personality." Naruto shrugged. "So, Caren, who was he flirting with?"

"That would be his original Master, Bazett." Caren gestured to a girl wearing a rather provocative uniform. Possibly to promote a product, given that two other girls were also wearing it.

"No wonder, with an outfit like that." Naruto noted.

"Perhaps the dog should be neutered." Semiramis suggested.

"OI!" Lancer suddenly regained consciousness and spat out the banknotes. "DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!"

"I think it's a good idea." Caren said, dragging Lancer away.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Lancer cried out in vain.

"L-Lancer!" Bazett called out as she began chasing Caren.

"...What's the deal with the cloth?" Naruto asked. "It can't be that hard to escape from."

"It may not look like much, but it's actually a Holy Shroud." Gil said. "It's the Shroud of Magdalene, which can restrain any male without fail."

"Oh, I see." Naruto nodded. "That does explain it." He then turned to Gil with a grin. "So, you're going to check if Caren follows through, right?"

"Absolutely." A smirk made its way to Gil's face. While a bit out of place on such a young face, it almost suited him when you knew what kind of man he would later become. "I would hate to miss it if she did."

Naruto and Caster laughed as Gil walked away.


End file.
